Nuestra historia de amor
by KaVeDyS
Summary: Serena es hija de familia muy adinerada. Darien es un joven que con mucho esfuerzo ha conseguido terminar el curso de medicina. Diferentes situaciones los colocan en una misma fiesta donde ambos se exceden de copas, tras una noche pasión se separan sin saber que esa noche les traería consecuencias para sus vidas. Ambos se volverán a encontrar? Podrán vivir su historia de amor?
1. Lo que nos llevó a encontrarnos

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 1: Lo que nos llevó a encontrarnos**

…

En una elegante casa en estados Unidos.

 **Kenji:** ¿A qué hora llegó Serena anoche? – sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa disponiéndose a tomar desayuno

 **Rose:** Señor… – nerviosa por la pregunta del patrón

 **Kenji:** ¿A qué hora Rose? – perdiendo un poco la paciencia

 **Rose:** Señor, la señorita llegó hoy a las 5 y poco de la mañana

 **Kenji:** ¡A las cinco!

 **Ikuko:** ¿Qué cinco? – entrando la esposa de Kenji al comedor

 **Kenji:** Tú hija llegó… a las cinco de la mañana en casa

 **Ikuko:** ¿Mi hija? Pensé que era nuestra hija – sentándose a la mesa

 **Kenji:** Tú estás todo el día en casa, tienes que educarla mejor, no es posible que a sus 16 años esté saliendo a esas horas… sólo pensar en lo que debe hacer en esos horarios…

 **Ikuko:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Kenji:** Rose retírate – le ordenó a la sirvienta, al verla salir del comedor continuó – crees que no sé qué anda bebiendo con sus amigos, varias amigos me han dicho que se dice que anda ebria de discoteca en discoteca… ¡Tenemos que parar esto!

 **Ikuko:** ¿Qué propones? – preocupada por las palabras de su esposo

 **Kenji:** Tenemos que controlarla más, nada de salidas, se acabó

 **Ikuko:** Tú la conoces, ¿crees que va a ser así de fácil?

 **Akemi:** Claro que no – interrumpió la anciana madre de Kenji – ustedes la han malcriado por 16 años y creen que de la noche a la mañana ella va a hacer lo que le ordenen

 **Kenji:** Madre…

 **Akemi:** Quién la va a obligar a estar en casa, si ninguno de los dos para aquí – el semblante de la mujer lucía tenso por la rabia

 **Sammy:** Buenos días – entró el joven hijo de 10 años de Kenji e Ikuko - ¿sucede algo?

 **Kenji:** Nada hijo, siéntate y toma tú desayuno

En la facultad de medicina en la misma ciudad:

 **Jonathan:** Nuestro último día en la universidad - decía un joven alto rubio de ojos verdes – ahora al internado

 **Elizabeth:** Finalmente vamos a poder atender en un hospital – decía sonriente una joven de cabellos pelirrojos

 **Jonathan:** ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

 **Arthur:** ¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que celebrar… y tenemos que despedirnos… cada uno de nosotros va a diferentes hospitales… - les recordó un joven de lentes de aspecto algo nerd

 **Elizabeth:** Es verdad – recordando que cada uno tomaría diferentes caminos

 **Jonathan:** No hay que ponernos tristes – abrazando a Elizabeth – Y nos volveremos a encontrar, además nos mantendremos conectados ¿Verdad?

 **Darien:** Claro que sí – comentó un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules que se había mantenido callado

 **Elizabeth:** Tú no digas nada Darien – con la voz entrecortada – qué tú eres él que se va más lejos… no puedo creer que hayamos podido convencer de no regresar a Japón

 **Darien:** No puedo quedarme, ya se los he dicho, mi familia está allá

 **Arthur:** Bueno… basta de melodrama… hoy vamos a dónde?

 **Jonathan:** ¡The Star!... escuché que algunas chicas de enfermería irían a celebrar ahí – sonriéndose

 **Arthur:** totalmente de acuerdo

Unas horas después en la mansión Tsukino, una joven de largos cabellos rubios caminaba somnolienta, aún en pijamas, por la sala de la casa.

 **Luna:** Buenas tardes señorita – le saludaba su nana

 **Serena:** ¡Luna! – Medio aturdida – Me preparas un jugo de naranja ¿por favor?

 **Luna:** Claro señorita, pero por favor cámbiese de ropa, su padre puede llegar y sabe bien que no le gusta verla desfilando en pijamas por la casa

 **Serena:** ¿venir? Es sábado Luna, debe estar en el club con sus amigos – echándose en uno de los sofás

 **Luna:** Serena – acercándose a ella y murmurando – no provoque a su padre, hoy a la hora del desayuno estaba furioso por la hora en que regresó a casa

 **Serena:** No te preocupes yo… - siendo interrumpida por su padre

 **Kenji:** ¡Serena! Qué he dicho de andar en pijamas por la casa… y si alguien trae visitas a casa…

 **Serena:** Lo siento – dándole una gran sonrisa que sabía siempre conseguía derretir a su padre

 **Kenji:** Hija… cámbiate y anda a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar

 **Serena:** Sí papá, sólo deja que tome desayuno y voy

 **Kenji:** ¡Desayuno! Por dios Serena, sabes qué horas son – viendo la cara de desorientada de su hija supo que ella no tenía ni idea – son las 6 de la tarde, ¿recién te levantas?

 **Serena:** ¿las seis?... no puede ser mis amigos deben venir a recogerme en menos de dos horas – levantándose del sofá

 **Kenji:** Vamos a mi oficina ahora mismo

 **Serena:** pero papá…

 **Kenji:** es una orden

La oficina de Kenji estaba llena de libros de pared a pared, años antes a Serena le gustaba ir de vez en cuando a ella y echarse en el sofá a leer alguno de libros mientras su padre trabajaba en la computadora, le gustaba mucho ese lugar era tranquilo y era así en silencio la forma de poder compartir tiempo con su padre, pero conforme creció dejó de hacerlo.

 **Kenji:** Siéntate – le dijo a su hija mientras cerraba la puerta

 **Serena:** Sí papá – Serena sabía que estaba en problemas

 **Kenji:** tenemos que hablar de tu comportamiento, es totalmente inadecuado que una joven de tu edad este saliendo de fiesta en fiesta y que ande borracha por la ciudad, es más eso es ilegal… tú madre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, por lo que te prohibimos de salir

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?... no exageres papá… si no quieres que beba, pues lo dejo de hacer, pero prohibirme de salir… - poniéndose en pie

 **Kenji:** Sabes acaso lo que se dice de ti – levantando la voz – que eres una… ni siquiera lo puedo repetir… de ti, de una Tsukino… eso es inadmisible

 **Serena:** ¿estás preocupado por mi o por tu apellido? – le preguntó furiosa

 **Kenji:** Por los dos, ¡estás haciendo que se burlen de nuestra familia! – le gritó

 **Serena:** Entiendo…. el nombre de la familia – en tono sarcástico – si te importa tanto el nombre de la familia, porque no dejas de coquetear con cuanta mujer pasa enfrente tuyo…

 **Kenji:** ¡Qué! ¡Si me vuelves a faltar el respeto no respondo Serena!

 **Serena:** ¿te falto el respeto? Tú le faltas el respeto a esta familia teniendo de amante a tu secretaria – recibiendo una bofetada por el comentario

 **Kenji:** Ve a tu habitación – sin poder verla a la cara

 **Serena:** Me golpeas por decir la verdad – sobándose el rostro

 **Kenji:** ¡vete!

En una casa cerca de la universidad

 **Jonathan:** Darien – entrando a la habitación de uno de sus compañeros de casa – vaya ¿ya estás con las maletas listas?

 **Darien:** Así es, mi vuelo es para mañana a las 10

 **Jonathan:** Oye, vamos a salir a eso de las 8

 **Darien:** ¿tan temprano?

 **Jonathan:** eh… sí porque… tenemos que aprovechar al máximo esta noche

Dos horas después en la mansión Tsukino

 **Serena:** Luna, ¿dónde está papá? – bajando las escaleras con un look de infarto. Sus ojos los había delineado de negro, sus labios estaban de un color rojo y su cabello estaba totalmente liso y recogido en una cola de caballo, combinación que la hacía lucir de mucha mayor edad. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto con brillos de manga larga, el cual tenía un gran escote en la espalda y unas botas extra largas taco aguja hasta el muslo.

 **Luna:** Serena, ¿Acaso piensa salir después de lo que le dijo su padre?

 **Serena:** ¿Dónde está él?

 **Luna:** Aún en su oficina

 **Serena:** Anda al cuarto de Sammy, mira que está haciendo… recuerda que eres la nana

 **Luna:** Aunque usted ya no sea una niña también soy su nana y tengo que cuidar de usted, usted no puede salir

 **Serena:** Lo digo por tu bien Luna, yo voy a salir, así que es mejor que estés con Sammy, así cuando mi padre se dé cuenta no pensará que me ayudaste… vamos anda donde Sammy

 **Luna:** Serena – viéndola acercarse a la puerta

 **Serena:** Nos vemos mañana – le sonrió, Luna asentó con la cabeza y subió rápidamente al cuarto de Sammy

Serena salió rápidamente de la casa, sus amigos la esperaban afuera

 **Ronald:** Estás como para comerte – le decía su apuesto amigo de 17 años al verla subir a su limosina

 **Serena:** Gracias – guiñándole un ojo

 **April:** Serena, tenemos un problema - decía su gran amiga de fiestas mientras pasaba sus dedos entre sus ondulados cabellos negros

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **April:** Tú padre ha avisado a todas las discotecas que te prohíban la entrada, qué si él se entera que te han dejado entrar los va a demandar, por ser menor de edad

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?

 **Ronald:** Tú viejo nos ha arruinado la noche

 **Serena:** No, no, no… no se lo voy a permitir, sólo debemos buscar algún lugar donde no me conozcan

 **Clarisse:** Ay no… estás pretendiendo que vayamos a una discoteca de pobres – le recriminó su otra rubia amiga

 **Peter:** Yo acepto – respondía el otro joven casanova del grupo – jamás he intentado conquistar una pobretona

 **Clarisse:** No y no – comenzando a desesperarse – April apóyame

 **April:** Lo siento, si no vamos uno de esos lugares, no tenemos a donde ir y no he pasado 4 horas arreglándome para regresar a casa

 **Ronald:** bueno, está decidido ¿Todos están con sus identificaciones falsas? – asentando todos con la cabeza

The Star estaba repleto, en el lugar había varios chicos de la facultad de medicina y enfermería disfrutando de la fiesta

 **Elizabeth:** ¿Quién va a bailar conmigo? – les preguntaba a sus amigos que estaban en la barra

 **Jonathan:** Yo me sacrificaré – sonriéndole y tomándole la mano

 **Elizabeth:** Darien, anímate, tú serás el siguiente – yendo a bailar con Jonathan

 **Arthur:** Enserio amigo anímate – dándole una palmada en el brazo a Darien – voy a ver si consigo unas enfermeras para nosotros, así que tómate esto – dándole una copa de whisky

Darien se quedó sólo en el bar, él no era una persona muy sociable, y le daba pena bailar. Pensaba aprovechar que sus amigos no estaban cerca para irse, tomó rápidamente el vaso de whisky y se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida. Había mucha gente empujándose así que no le sorprendió cuando alguien le derramó cerveza encima

 **Serena:** Lo siento – le dijo la joven rubia que tenía una botella de cerveza en la mano, la cual se quedó brevemente en silencio al ver al apuesto hombre de ojos azules

 **Darien:** No te preocupes – quedado prendado de la joven rubia

 **Serena:** ¿Bailas? – sonriéndole coquetamente

 **Darien:** Claro – tomándole la mano y yendo a bailar con ella

Darien se sentía en otro mundo la joven era extremadamente sexy y agradecía en el fondo a Arthur por la copa de whisky, que sin ella seguramente no habría aceptado la invitación a bailar

 **Serena:** ¿Vamos por unas cervezas?

 **Darien:** ¿Qué? – la música estaba muy alta en el área de baile y no le permitía escucharla

 **Serena:** Ah – acercándose a él y hablándole al oído – que me muero de sed ¿vamos a beber algo?

 **Darien:** Sí vamos – cogiéndole la mano y llevándola a la barra

 **Serena:** Una cerveza – le decía al bartender

 **Darien:** Un whisky por favor

 **Serena:** ¿whisky? Entonces olvide la cerveza, yo también quiero un whisky

El bartender les entregó sus pedidos rápidamente

 **Serena:** pero es difícil bailar con el vaso en la mano

 **Darien:** eso se arregla fácil – tomándoselo de una sola vez

 **Serena:** vaya, vaya… ah… mmm… este…. no se tu nombre

 **Darien:** Darien… es un placer conocerte…

 **Serena:** Serena – bebiéndose también de una sola vez el whisky – no me gusta perder, lo cual provocó una risa en Darien

 **Darien:** No sabía que competíamos bonita – " _¿bonita? De dónde salió eso"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, el alcohol debía estar afectándolo

 **Serena:** Pues ya ves – sonriendo por el alago - dos más por favor – le decía al bartender

Los amigos de Darien estaban preocupados al no encontrarlo en dónde lo habían dejado sentado

 **Elizabeth:** ¿Se habrá ido a la casa?

 **Jonathan:** no lo creo, los chicos los chicos nos hubieran avisado que él ya llegó a su fiesta sorpresa de despedida

 **Elizabeth:** Siempre lo mismo con él… voy a intentar llamarlo de nuevo – cogiendo su celular

 **Arthur:** No es necesario que lo llames, ya lo encontré

 **Elizabeth:** ¿Dónde está?

 **Arthur:** Allá – señalando hacia una de las paredes de la discoteca

Serena estaba recostada en la pared abrasándose del cuello de Darien, él le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente

 **Jonathan:** Vaya, vaya… y nosotros preocupados - mirando a la pareja

 **Elizabeth:** Lo que daría porque Setsuna estuviera acá

 **Clarisse:** Ay no, no – decía la joven rubia parada cerca a Elizabeth – tenemos que llevarnos a Serena, mira lo que anda haciendo – señalando a su amiga

 **Ronald:** ¿Y quién es ese tipo con ella?

 **Clarisse:** por la ropa un tipo cualquiera

 **April:** Déjenla, qué tiene de malo que se divierta

 **Clarisse:** Claro que está mal, él no es igual a nosotros – yendo por Serena – hey tú – depositando su mano en la espalda de Darien – podrías soltar a mi amiga

 **Serena:** qué pasa – notándose lo ebria que estaba

 **Clarisse:** Nos vamos – tomándola del brazo

 **Serena:** Pero aún no me quiero ir

 **Clarisse:** Pero que te pasa hoy… vámonos

 **Serena:** No, no me voy, hoy me estoy divirtiendo

 **Clarisse:** estás dando un espectáculo

 **Serena:** Si mi padre cree que yo soy… eso, pues vera realmente como es ser eso

 **Clarisse:** Por dios Serena ¿Cuánto has bebido?

 **Serena:** Cómo unos 5 whiskys y media cerveza

 **Clarisse:** tú no bebes más de dos cervezas en una noche, vámonos – jalándola

 **Serena:** Yo me quedo – soltándose – Darien… verdad que tú quieres que me quede

 **Darien:** Sí – también notándosele lo ebrio – nos estamos divirtiendo

 **Clarisse:** Cómo quieras – tomándole una foto con el celular a Darien

 **Darien:** ¿Y eso?

 **Clarisse:** Si te atreves a hacerle algo, tú foto aparecerá en todos los noticieros – dando la media vuelta y marchándose

 **Arthur:** Oye Darien – acercándose a su amigo – los chicos han hecho una pequeña reu en casa, por qué no llevas a tu amiga

 **Darien:** ¿Quieres ir? – preguntándole a la rubia

 **Serena:** Claro que sí

Tras retirarse de la discoteca, los cinco jóvenes fueron a la casa que compartían Jonathan, Darien y otros compañeros de la facultad. Tras caminar con dificultad hasta la puerta, Darien la abrió y recibió una gran sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros de clases, los cuales lo recibieron con un gran ¡Sorpresa!

 **Darien:** Chicos Gracias

 **Setsuna:** Nos vas a hacer falta – dándole un fuerte abrazo - ¿Has estado bebiendo? – sintiendo el aroma de Darien

 **Darien:** Sólo un poco

 **Setsuna:** Ven – jalándolo del brazo – saluda a tus invitados – alejándolo de sus amigos

 **Elizabeth:** Serena – viendo a la joven rubia – siéntate un momento – señalándole el sofá – ahora lo traigo para ti

Elizabeth fue tras Darien y Setsuna que habían ido a la cocina, no le agradaba esa mujer había jugado mucho con los sentimientos de su amigo

 **Elizabeth:** Darien, necesito hablar contigo – llevándolo a un lado y separándolo de Setsuna

 **Darien:** Dime

 **Elizabeth:** Cómo vas a traer a una chica y dejarla para irte con otra

 **Darien:** ¿Ah?

 **Elizabeth:** Estoy hablando de Serena, tonto la has dejado sola en la sala, si te descuidas te la van a quitar – caminando con él de regreso a la sala – Mírala

 **Darien:** Serena – viendo a la rubia sentada en el sofá rodeada de varios jóvenes interesados en ella

 **Elizabeth:** Te van a robar tu conquista - lo cual impulsó a Darien a ir por Serena

 **Darien:** Serena – abriéndose paso entre sus amigos y extendiéndole la mano – ven princesa

 **Serena:** Adiós chicos – dándole la mano a Darien y acercándose a él, quien la suelta y paso su mano por la cintura de ella

 **Darien:** Te voy a enseñar la casa

Tras casi una hora desde que Elizabeth se llevó a Darien, Setsuna no lo podía encontrar

 **Setsuna:** Arthur ¿has visto a Darien?

 **Arthur:** estaba con Serena

 **Setsuna:** ¿Qué Serena?

 **Arthur:** La chica con la que vino, debe estar por ahí

 **Setsuna:** ya lo busqué por toda la casa, solo me falta ir arriba… pero… no Darien no la llevaría arriba

 **Arthur:** Después de cómo estaban en la discoteca no lo dudaría – riéndose

 **Setsuna:** cállate Arthur – dejándolo para ir al segundo piso

Habían varias personas en el pasadizo dando risadas cómplices entre ellos al escuchar los gemidos que salían de una de las habitaciones y haciendo varios comentarios "parece que alguien está con suerte", "eso sí que es una despedida", "buena Darien"

 **Setsuna:** Largo de aquí, acaso no les da vergüenza, ya vayan abajo – botando a los jóvenes curiosos

 **Jonathan:** Tú también deberías bajar

 **Setsuna:** Pero Darien – colocando la mano en la manija de la puerta y abriéndola levemente pudiendo escuchar aún más fuertes los gemidos de Darien y Serena

 **Jonathan:** No Setsuna – colocando su mano sobre la de ella y cerrando la puerta – él ya se va mañana, olvídate de él


	2. El reencuentro

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 2: El reencuentro**

…

En una elegante mansión en Tokio.

 **Kenji:** Buenos días a todos – sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa

 **Serena:** Buenos días papá – le respondía su hija mayor ya tomando desayuno vestida con su uniforme de preparatoria

 **Kenji:** ¿Y tú madre y hermano?

 **Serena:** No deben demorar

 **Akemi:** ¿Y por mí no preguntas? – entrando al comedor

 **Kenji:** Buenos días madre

 **Serena:** Buenos días abuela

 **Akemi:** Te ves hermosa con el típico uniforme japonés – sonriéndole a su nieta

 **Serena:** Gracias abuela – respondiéndole la sonrisa

 **Akemi:** No te costaría nada halagar de vez en cuando a tu hija – mirando con severidad a su hijo

 **Kenji:** ¿Halagar? Tengo muchos problemas gracias a ella, en lo que menos estoy pensando es si se ve bien o no…

 **Serena:** He terminado – levantándose de la mesa – muchas gracias – saliendo del comedor – con una expresión de tristeza

 **Akemi:** Vas a continuar con eso, la niña pidió mil veces disculpa y sabemos muy bien que está arrepentida

 **Kenji:** Ese arrepentimiento no basta, por su culpa la familia tuvo que dividirse por tanto tiempo, por su culpa tenemos que cuidarnos de que nadie sepa "lo que sucedió", por su culpa estamos de regreso en Japón

 **Akemi:** No le veo nada malo en que hayamos vuelto a Japón, por lo menos así te deshiciste de tu amante – irritando a su hijo – y si tanto te molesta "lo que sucedió" porque vas todas las noches al cuarto de…

 **Ikuko** Buenos días – interrumpió Ikuko – como siempre todo se ve delicioso – le dijo a Luna, al verla entrar desde la cocina

 **Luna:** Muchas gracias señora

 **Ikuko** ¿Y los niños?

 **Luna:** ¿Están con la señorita Serena?

 **Ikuko** ¿Y Sammy?

 **Sammy:** Aquí estoy – entrando rápidamente al comedor – Buenos días a todos

 **Akemi:** Buenos días querido, tú también te ves hermoso con ese uniforme

 **Sammy:** Gracias abuela

 **Akemi:** Finalmente todos juntos en Japón… ahora sólo falta Serena en la mesa, pero como su padre es incapaz de ser un padre amoroso nunca toma desayuno con nosotros

 **Kenji:** No empieces madre…

 **Ikuko** Kenji por favor no discutamos en la mesa

.

Luego de una media hora Luna va a buscar a Serena en su habitación

 **Luna:** Señorita – abriendo la puerta

 **Serena:** Dime Luna – acomodándose el uniforme frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación

 **Luna:** Artemis la está esperando para poder llevarla a la preparatoria

 **Serena:** Ahora bajo, gracias

 **Luna:** le avisaré a Artemis – marchándose

 **Serena:** Bueno Serena – hablando consigo misma frente al espejo – este es tu último año, sólo debes soportar esto por un año y luego seremos libres – tras estas palabras cogió su maletín y fue en busca de Artemis

.

En la preparatoria pública Akayama

 **Mina:** Finalmente llegó este día – comentaba feliz una joven rubia – el primer día de nuestro último año en preparatoria, este año no hay nada que me impida conseguir un novio – decía determinada

 **Amy:** Mina, este año deberías preocuparte del examen para la universidad – le decía la joven de cabello azul

 **Lita:** Amy, déjala disfrutar un poco – le recriminaba una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes – además hoy es el primer día

 **Rei:** Así sea el primer no debería estar pensando en tener novio

 **Amy:** Bien dicho Rei

 **Rei:** Todos los años dice lo mismo y luego termina deprimida

 **Mina:** Cómo siempre tan agradable Rei ¿ni por ser el primer día de clases puedes al menos parecer feliz?

 **Amy:** Paren ya con eso chicas

 **Rei:** Amy… Darien ¿No ha preguntado por mí?

 **Mina:** Y después hablas de mí, Darien no te da ni la hora, ya olvídate de él y busca otro chico

 **Rei:** No estoy hablando contigo Mina… Amy, tu hermano ¿no ha dicho nada?

 **Amy:** Lo siento Rei

 **Rei:** ¿Será que tiene otra?

 **Mina:** ¿Otra? Deberías preguntar si tiene a alguien no a otra

 **Lita:** Mina para, tú sabes bien cuánto le gusta Darien a Rei

 **Amy:** No lo creo – continuando su conversación con Rei – no lo he visto salir con nadie desde que regresó de estados Unidos, estuvo muy concentrado en su internado, quien sabe ahora como residente tenga más tiempo

 **Rei:** Sí, tienes razón

 **Mina:** Oigan… vean eso – viendo llegar una limosina negra a la escuela

 **Rei:** vaya, vaya, que hace alguien así acá – viendo al chofer bajarse del auto y abrirle la puerta a una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

.

Los alumnos empezaron a aglomerarse al ver la escena, la joven sin inmutarse entró rápidamente a la escuela mientras era seguida por la mirada de todos

 **Lita:** Por el uniforme que usaba viene a estudiar

 **Amy:** Esta escuela es muy prestigiosa y de muy buena calidad, quizás por eso está aquí

 **Rei:** Es muy extraño – escuchando sonar el timbre

 **Amy:** Ay no, vamos a llegar tarde, corran chicas

.

Tras correr por los pasillos Amy llegó a su sala de clases junto con la profesora

 **Mónica:** Amy, no debes correr en los pasillos

 **Amy:** Lo siento señorita, no volverá a suceder

 **Mónica:** eso espero, pasa

 **Amy:** Sí, lo prometo – entrando a clase

 **Mónica:** Buenos días – saludando todos los alumnos

 **Todos:** Buenos días

 **Mónica:** A varios de ustedes ya los conozco de años anteriores, me alegro que continuemos juntos, pero este año tenemos una nueva alumna – leyendo la lista de alumnos – la señorita Serena Tsukino ¿se encuentra?

 **Serena:** Soy yo – levantando la mano

 **Mónica:** bienvenida, debes ser una buena alumna si has sido colocada en esta clase, no es normal que los nuevos alumnos consigan el puntaje adecuado en la prueba de admisión cómo para ser colocados en la clase A, por favor ven al centro y preséntate, dinos tu nombre y háblanos un poco de ti y tu familia

 **Serena:** Sí – caminando al frente del salón – Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, junto con mi familia nos hemos mudado recientemente a Tokio, no estoy acostumbrada con la dinámica de las escuelas japonesas, espero contar con su ayuda y paciencia en este proceso de adaptación, por favor seamos buenos amigos – dándoles una dulce sonrisa que hacía babear a cada uno de los varones en clase

 **Mónica:** Claro que te ayudaremos Serena, dinos ¿dónde vivías antes de mudarte a Tokio?

 **Serena:** Yo nací en Estados Unidos, por lo que viví muchos años allá, el año pasado me mudé a Suíza y hace unas semanas llegué a Japón

 **Mónica:** Chicos – dirigiéndose a su clase – espero todos ayuden a Serena, y Serena espero ayudes a tus compañeros con tus conocimientos de inglés, así esta clase será cada día mejor

 **Serena:** Será un placer

 **Mónica:** Gracias Serena, puedes sentarte

.

Al acabar el día, las cuatro amigas se reunieron a la salida

 **Rei:** escuché que la chica rica está en tu clase – le decía a su amiga peliazul

 **Amy:** Sí, se llama Serena Tsukino y parece una persona agradable

 **Mina:** Qué daría yo por ser de una familia rica

 **Lita:** Envidiar es malo, pero ¡qué envidia!

 **Darien:** ¿Envidia de qué? – preguntó el hermano de Amy, al cual no habían visto llegar

 **Rei:** ¡Darien! Qué sorpresa – parándose a su lado

 **Amy:** ¿Qué haces acá?

 **Darien:** Salí hace poco del trabajo y como queda cerca de acá pensé que podíamos regresarnos juntos

 **Rei:** Que hermano tan amable

 **Darien:** ¿Vamos Amy?

 **Amy:** Sí, vamos

 **Mina:** Allí está ella – viendo salir a Serena de la escuela – rica y bonita, realmente qué envidia

 **Darien:** ¿De qué hablas Mina? – volteándose para ver de quién hablaba

.

Por un momento todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, pudo reconocerla de inmediato aunque no usara más esas ropas pegadas y botas altas, tenía ese aire inocente que había visto al despertarse a su lado

 **Darien:** ¿Serena? – dijo en voz alta, siendo escuchado por todos

 **Rei:** ¿la conoces?

 **Serena:** ¿Darien? – mirando perpleja al ojiazul

 **Darien:** pero cómo...

Serena se aproximó rápidamente hacia él y ante la mirada de todos le dio una bofetada, dejándole la marca de la mano en la cara

 **Serena:** Tú sabes bien que te lo merecías – viéndolo sobarse la cara – adiós – dándose media vuelta

 **Darien:** Oye, espera – agarrándola del brazo – tenemos que hablar

 **Serena:** No tenemos nada de qué hablar – intentando soltarse

 **Darien:** Claro que sí, como de por qué estás usando un uniforme

 **Serena:** Suéltame – aún luchando con él

 **Artemis** : Suelte ahora mismo a la señorita – interrumpió un hombre de unos 40 años de voz amenazante y cabellos grisáceos

 **Darien:** Serena - soltándola – hablemos

 **Serena:** No tenemos nada de qué hablar – subiéndose a su limosina seguida de su chofer

 **Amy:** ¿Qué fue todo eso? – acercándose a su hermano al ver irse el auto de Serena

 **Darien:** Olvida lo que viste… vámonos a casa

.

La casa de los Chiba era bastante pequeña, contaba con una habitación que era compartida por Amy y su madre Yuki, una cocina, una sala-comedor, que en las noches cumplía función de cuarto de Darien y un pequeño jardín del cual Darien cuidaba y en el cual tenía unos hermosos rosales.

 **Darien:** Amy – viéndola hacer su tarea sobre el kotatsu que tenían en la sala

 **Amy:** Dime

 **Darien:** sobre lo de hoy…

 **Amy:** No te preocupes no diré nada

 **Darien:** Yo sé que no lo harás, pero necesito que me digas algo… ¿Tú conoces a esa chica?

 **Amy:** Sí, está en mi clase… pero pensé que tú la conocías

 **Darien:** la conocí muy poco en Estados Unidos

 **Amy:** ¿muy poco? pero ella te abofeteó

 **Darien:** talvez no fue tan poco – recordando aquella noche - créeme que me lo merecía

 **Amy:** ¿qué le hiciste?

 **Darien:** Eso no te lo puedo decir… ¿qué sabes sobre ella?

 **Amy:** Bueno, sé que se llama Serena Tsukino, que vivió por muchos años en Estados Unidos, el año pasado vivió en Suiza… o Suecia, no recuerdo bien donde, y eso es todo

 **Darien:** Gracias – yendo a la cocina

 **Amy:** no me di cuenta de la hora – viendo su reloj – hoy es mi día de hacer la cena, debes estar hambriento

 **Darien:** No te preocupes, sigue estudiando, hoy la voy a hacer yo – cogiendo algunas ollas, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas

.

En la mansión Tsukino

 **Ikuko:** ¿Cómo se comportaron hoy los niños Luna? - entrando a la casa

 **Luna:** Muy bien señora, ahora están con la señorita Serena

 **Ikuko:** Voy a ir a verlos – entregándole su cartera para que la guarde

Ya en la habitación Serena balanceaba entre sus brazos a una pequeña de bebe de escasos cabellos rosados

 **Ikuko:** Está dando problema para dormir – murmuró al ver la escena

 **Serena:** Sólo faltaba ella, pero finalmente conseguí que se durmiera – colocándola en una cunita con edredón rosa que estaba al lado de otra cuna de edredón celeste

 **Ikuko:** Siempre es lo mismo, ella es la última en dormirse – acercándose a la cunita de edredón azul – podría ser más dormilona como su hermano – acariciando los cabellos negros del bebé -¿No crees?

 **Serena:** Así todo sería más fácil – dando una pequeña risada

 **Ikuko:** ¿Estás bien? – notando la mirada triste de su hija

 **Serena:** Estoy bien… como siempre mamá

 **Ikuko:** ¿Ya cenaste?

 **Serena:** Aún no

 **Ikuko:** ¿Sabes dónde está Kenji?

 **Serena:** Está cenando con Sammy y la abuela

 **Ikuko:** Serena, debes parar de huir de tu padre

 **Serena:** no huyo mamá, pero este es el horario que los niños duermen – intentó explicarse

 **Ikuko:** Luna podría estar con ellos

 **Serena:** A mí me gusta hacerlo

 **Ikuko:** Tú padre aún está molesto por lo sucedido, pero él te ama – acariciándole la mejilla –así como ama a estos angelitos… intenta acercarte más a él… aunque él se muestre duro por fuera, sé que está muy triste por dentro porque te extraña

* * *

.

El cap 2, espero haya sido de su agrado :)

Besos a todos


	3. Olvidemos

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 3: Olvidemos**

…

Habían pasado 3 días desde que lo había vuelto a ver, a pesar de la reacción que tuvo ahora Serena se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no porque no creía que él merecía la bofetada, sino porque perdió la oportunidad de saber más sobre él. Todos los días después de clase lo buscaba con la mirada, pero él no había regresado, quiso preguntarle a Amy, pero ellas no eran amigas. En realidad Amy no parecía ser amiga de nadie en clase, según lo que le habían comentado, ella no hablaba con nadie por creerse superior a todos los demás, sólo unas 3 chicas de otras clases conversaban con ella y según rumoreaban era porque Amy les hacía las tareas.

Una vez más el timbre de la escuela sonaba indicando el final del día, Serena se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para nuevamente ir en busca de Darien. Afuera de la escuela una joven de cabellos verdes con el uniforme negro de la preparatoria Campbell, una de las más costosas del país, esperaba recostada en su costosa limosina. La joven se mantenía en silencio mirando atentamente la salida de la escuela, hasta que en un momento parece a ver visto a quien esperaba dibujándosele una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Esmeralda:** ¡Serena! – gritó la joven estudiante – No lo puedo creer Serena Tsukino

 **Serena:** Esmeralda – sorprendida de ver a su antigua amiga – pero cómo

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Creíste que no te encontraría? – dándole un gran abrazo – cuando supe de la llegada de tu familia casi enloquecí de la alegría ¿cómo es que no me has contactado en todo este tiempo? Eres una ingrata

 **Serena:** Lo siento Esmeralda he estado muy ocupada – buscando rápidamente con la mirada a su chofer

 **Esmeralda:** Me imagino que sí… - mirando a su alrededor – pero qué demonios haces en esta escuela… una Tsukino como tú debería estar en la preparatoria Campbell

 **Serena:** Bueno…

 **Esmeralda:** Dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste como para que tu padre te castigara así?

 **Serena:** ¿qué hice?... ¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho algo? – algo nerviosa por la pregunta

 **Esmeralda:** Vaya… parece que me ocultas algo

 **Serena:** Claro que no - intentando recuperar la serenidad

 **Esmeralda:** Oye… y… ¿estás con novio?

 **Serena:** No, no… estoy sola ahora – sintiéndose bombardeada por la cantidad de preguntas

 **Esmeralda:** ahh… - intentando organizar sus ideas – oye, no tomes esto a mal, pero yo estoy saliendo con Diamante ahora

 **Serena:** Tranquila – entendiendo por donde iba todo ese interrogatorio p te lo he dicho varias veces, nunca hubo nada entre Diamante y yo, él y yo sólo éramos amigos

 **Diamante:** ¿Amigos? – saliendo un joven alto de cabellos blancos del auto, el cual parecía derretir a todas las chicas que estaban saliendo de la escuela – si fuéramos amigos me hubieras contactado al llegar a Japón

 **Serena:** ¡Diamante! – viendo a su amigo vestido también con el uniforme de la preparatoria Campbell

 **Diamante:** Nos debes muchas explicaciones

 **Serena:** Lo siento mucho

 **Diamante:** Suban al auto las dos no me gusta que me vean en lugares como este – mostrando desprecio por el resto de personas alrededor

 **Serena:** Lo siento, hoy no puedo irme con ustedes

 **Esmeralda:** No nos puedes hacer un desplante Serena, mira que hemos venido hasta ACÁ por ti – mostrando ella también desprecio por el lugar

 **Serena:** En serio lo lamento – queriendo deshacerse de sus amigos – pero ya tenía planes para hoy

 **Diamante:** ¿Planes? – curioso por lo que había dicho Serena - ¿Qué planes?

.

Darien no había podido ir a la preparatoria a buscar a Serena en estos días debido a su trabajo en el hospital y después de la conversación que tuvo con Amy no quiso volver a preguntarle sobre ella, para que su hermana no empiece a hacer preguntas, pero ese día iría a verla, ella le debía algunas explicaciones. Al llegar a la preparatoria la pudo ver a los lejos, al parecer estaba conversando con una amiga, sin embargo eso no lo detendría, necesitaba hablar con ella

 **Darien:** Serena – acercándose a la rubia

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! – cogiéndolo del brazo, ante lo cual él se sorprendió, así como Lita, Mina, Rey y Amy que habían estado escuchando la conversación de Serena con los otros dos jóvenes – qué bueno que llegaste, por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantada – esperando que él continuase con la mentira

 **Darien:** Lo lamento, tuve un contratiempo en el hospital – sonriéndole amablemente – espero que no te hayas aburrido esperándome

 **Serena:** Claro que no, mis amigos Diamante y Esmeralda – señalando a los dos jóvenes - de los cuales ya te había hablado decidieron hacerme una visita sorpresa

 **Darien:** Un placer – saludándolos

 **Esmeralda:** El placer es nuestro Darien – mirando de pies a cabeza al joven

 **Diamante:** Mucho gusto – saludó al pelinegro sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él

 **Serena:** Bueno chicos es mejor dejar esto para la próxima – despidiéndose de ellos – les llamaré después

 **Esmeralda:** Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo – sonriéndole - debemos salir un día en parejas ¿Tú que dices Diamante?

 **Diamante:** Es una muy buena idea… vayamos al Faure-Dumont una de estas noches – haciendo referencia a un restaurante muy costoso en la ciudad, mientras no despegaba la vista de Darien – o algún lugar más barato si prefieren – haciéndole entender a Darien que esa última frase iba para él

 **Darien:** Claro, por qué no… - intentado ignorar las intenciones de Diamante - pero ahora si nos disculpan debemos irnos

 **Serena:** Adiós chicos – subiéndose junto a Darien a su limosina

.

 **Serena:** Darien – sintiéndose ya segura dentro del auto – gracias

 **Darien:** No te preocupes… igual yo venía a verte… tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar

 **Artemis:** Señorita ¿A dónde vamos?

 **Serena:** Busca un parque cercano

 **Artemis:** Muy bien – arrancando el auto

.

Ya en el parque ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas

 **Serena:** Oye lo de la bofetada…

 **Darien:** Olvídalo

 **Serena:** ah….

 **Darien:** ¿Qué edad tienes?

 **Serena:** ¿Cómo? – no se esperaba esa pregunta

 **Darien:** Serena – con un tono de voz serio – quiero saber qué edad tienes, porque yo creía que ya eras mayor de edad al verte beber en esa discoteca, yo creía es más que eras mayor de 21… pero ahora te veo en la preparatoria junto con mi hermana… y eso me hace pensar en lo que hice… bueno, lo que hicimos… podría haber cometido un delito esa…

 **Serena:** Tengo 17

 **Darien:** ¡Demonios! ¿Ese día tenías 16? – notándosele preocupado

 **Serena:** No te preocupes…

 **Darien:** ¿Qué no me preocupe?

 **Serena:** Yo te engañé… te hice creer que era mayor de edad y en ningún momento me forzaste a nada, así que no te preocupes por eso… además no le diré a nadie lo que pasó

 **Darien:** Bueno – intentando tranquilizarse – lamento haberme ido así, sin decir nada, al día siguiente… la verdad ya tenía el boleto de avión para regresar a Japón comprado para las 10 de la mañana… quise despedirme de ti, pero no te despertabas y yo no podía perder el vuelo… debe haber sido terrible despertarte sin saber dónde estabas o cómo regresar a tu casa

 **Serena:** Jonathan fue bastante amable y me consiguió un taxi… oye sobre ese día…

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo sobre ese día?

 **Serena:** ¿Cómo? – sorprendida por sus palabras

 **Darien:** Eres compañera de clases de mi hermana… y esta situación es muy incómoda… la verdad si lo pensamos fríamente, ambos hicimos cosas erradas… así que por qué no lo olvidamos todo y volvemos a empezar

 **Serena:** Claro… cómo quieras - queriendo por un breve instante ser tragada por la tierra

 **Darien:** Bien… - sintiéndose más relajado – estaba preocupado de no haber solucionado las cosas para el sábado

 **Serena:** ¿Por qué el sábado?

 **Darien:** El sábado, el día de la fiesta de Amy ¿Acaso no piensas ir? ¿Es por mí? – preocupado

 **Serena:** No es eso, es que no sabía de ninguna fiesta… al parecer no soy bienvenida en esa fiesta – con un sonriso incómodo – así que no tenías de que preocuparte

 **Darien:** pero Amy invitó a todas las chicas de su clase

 **Serena:** A todas menos una – fastidiada por la insistencia de Darien

 **Darien:** Ahh… ya sé – sacando una tarjeta de presentación y lapicero de sus bolsillos – Ella debe estar molesta contigo por lo de la bofetada – escribiendo en la tarjeta – pero yo le diré que… - haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras pensaba – le diré que nos conocimos en una reunión de amigos en común en Estados Unidos y que tras pasarme un poco en la bebida te dije cosas inadecuadas y que por eso me merecía la bofetada… ella no preguntará por los detalles – terminando de escribir - Toma –extendiéndole la tarjeta

 **Serena:** ¿Qué es esto? – recibiendo el papel en el cual se leía Dr. Darien Chiba, Residente, Hospital Central de Tokio

 **Darien:** es mi tarjeta en ella escribí la dirección de nuestra casa, la reunión es desde las 3 hasta las 6

 **Serena:** Ahh.. gracias – sin saber si iría

 **Darien:** Te estaré esperando – sonriéndole

 **Serena:** Intentaré – recordando aquella sonrisa que la había hecho derretirse por él hace más de un año, y que aún ahora después de todo lo que había pasado la ponía nerviosa

.

El viernes como de costumbre Kenji entró al comedor a las 6 y 50 de la mañana, lo hacía así desde que su hija decidió tomar desayuno antes que toda la familia para no encontrarse con él. Pero ese día su hija no estaba ahí

 **Akane:** Buenos días señor

 **Kenji:** buenos días… ¿Serena ya tomó desayuno? – sentándose en la cabezera de la mesa

 **Akane:** No señor, la señorita aún no ha bajado de su cuarto

 **Kenji:** ¿Acaso está enferma? – preocupándose por su hija

 **Akane:** No que yo sepa señor, pero puedo ir a averiguar

 **Kenji:** Llama a Luna

 **Akane:** Sí señor – yendo rápidamente a la cocina

 **Kenji:** ¿Será que está enferma? ¿o los niños? – poniéndose de pie

 **Luna:** Señor – entrando al comedor – ¿me mandó llamar?

 **Kenji:** ¿Por qué Serena no está acá?

 **Luna:** la señorita me informó que hoy va a tomar el desayuno junto con la familia

 **Kenji:** ¿En serio? – sonriendo de alegría, lo cual alegró también a Luna

 **Luna:** No debe tardar en bajar

 **Kenji:** Gracias Luna – sentándose nuevamente – puedes retirarte

 **Luna:** Sí señor – volviendo a la cocina

 **Ikuko:** Buenos días – entrando al comedor junto a su hijo

 **Sammy:** buenos días papá

 **Akemi:** Buenos días a todos – saludaba la matriarca de la familia entrando al comedor

 **Sammy:** buenos días abuela

 **Akemi:** ¿Y mi nieta?

 **Serena:** Aquí estoy abuela – entrando atrás de ella – Buenos días a todos – sentándose en su lugar, junto a su abuela

 **Akemi:** Querida, que alegría poder desayunar contigo

 **Ikuko:** la abuela tiene razón, deberías acompañarnos más seguido

 **Kenji:** En realidad TODOS deberíamos tomar desayuno juntos todos los días

 **Akemi:** ¡Kenji! – molesta por el tono del comentario

 **Ikuko:** ¿Qué tal la escuela Serena? ¿Ya has hecho amigos?

 **Serena:** Sí… ya he hecho algunos amigos

 **Sammy:** hijos de sirvientas y panaderos seguro – burlándose de su hermana

 **Kenji:** Sammuel, que no se te olvide que gracias a los panaderos tenemos todos los días este delicioso desayuno y gracias a las sirvientas es que nuestra casa está en orden, el hecho que tengan menos dinero que nosotros no es motivo de burla… además muchos de esos hijos de sirvientas y panaderos son mucho más educados y esforzados que varios hijos de empresarios que no aprovechan lo que tienen, así como tu hermana hace un tiempo… por eso ella está yendo a esa escuela, no por castigo sino para aprender a valorar lo que se le da en esta casa

 **Sammy:** Sí papá – avergonzado por lo que había dicho

 **Akemi:** Bien dicho – orgullosa de las palabras de su hijo

 **Serena:** Por cierto, me han invitado a una reunión mañana a las 3 de la tarde

 **Ikuko:** En verdad estás adaptándote a esa escuela – feliz por su hija – y a qué se debe esa reunión

 **Serena:** Es el cumpleaños de una amiga, Amy – mintió sobre lo de amiga, pero talvez así sus padres no pondrían objeciones

 **Ikuko:** ¿Y dónde es la reunión?

 **Serena:** Es en un barrio llamado Takadanobaba

 **Ikuko:** ¿No será peligroso? Talvez no sea buena idea que vayas… ¿ese barrio queda al menos cerca de aquí, Juban, o cerca de Ginza?

 **Serena:** No lo creo madre

 **Kenji:** Claro que no Ikuko, ese barrio es de gente de clase media, dudo que alguno de los compañeros de Serena pueda pagar algo en este barrio

 **Ikuko:** No irás, te puede pasar cualquier cosa Serena

 **Serena:** Es como dijo papá… no por ser pobres debemos burlarnos de ellos ni despreciarlos… que no vivan en un barrio de clase alta no significa que sean ladrones ni secuestradores mamá

 **Kenji:** Has que te lleve y recoja Artemis – le dijo a su hija

 **Serena:** ¿Me das permiso? – sonriéndole como hace mucho no lo hacía, con aquella sonrisa que siempre lo derretía

 **Kenji:** Porque no – sonriéndole – puede ser que ya sea hora que vivas la vida de una chica de 17

 **Serena:** ¡Gracias! – sintiendo que finalmente su padre había empezado a perdonarla

.

 **Rei:** ¡Amy! – llegando a la escuela

 **Amy:** ¿Qué sucede Rei? – deteniéndose en la entrada de la preparatoria

 **Rei:** ¿Averiguaste algo de lo de ayer?

 **Amy:** ¿ah? ¿De qué me hablas?

 **Rei:** De por qué tu hermano se fue con Serena ayer, no he podido dormir bien pensando en eso

 **Amy:** No sé nada, no tuve coraje para preguntarle

 **Rei:** Pero Amy

 **Amy:** Lo siento Rei, eso es cosa de mi hermano

 **Mina:** ya deja de molestarla – mirando a Rei – lo más probable es que a Darien le guste Serena

 **Rei:** Cállate Mina, tú no sabes nada, deja de meterte en conversaciones ajenas

 **Amy:** Chicas dejen de pelear… Mina deja de provocar a Rei

 **Mina:** ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? Yo solo intento defenderte… sabes Amy… olvídalo – dando media vuelta y chocándose con Serena, la cual acababa de llegar a la escuela – Aushh… lo siento – viendo a quien había golpeado

 **Serena:** No te preocupes – recogiendo su maleta la cual había caído tras el golpe, nada iba arruinarle ese día

 **Mina:** En verdad lo lamento Serena – recogiendo un lapicero que había salido volando del maletín – qué lindo – viendo el lapicero negro con el símbolo del planeta Venus dorado en lo alto - es el símbolo de Venus ¿verdad? – extendiéndole la mano con el lapicero

 **Serena:** Así es… disculpa pero yo no sé tu nombre

 **Mina:** Yo soy Minako Aino, pero todos me conocen como Mina, la diosa del amor – sonriéndole orgullosa

 **Serena:** ¿La diosa del amor? – dando una pequeña risada – cómo la diosa Venus del amor

 **Mina:** exactamente

 **Serena:** Bueno, sí es así, te regalo el lapicero, hace más juego contigo que conmigo

 **Mina:** ¿En serio? – observando con más detalle el hermoso lapicero

 **Serena:** Claro que si

 **Mina:** Gracias

 **Serena:** De nada… bueno, debo entrar, nos vemos después Mina – dirigiéndose al interior de la escuela

.

 **Serena:** Molly – entrando a la sala de aula

 **Molly:** Hola Serena – le respondió su compañera de clase, la cual se sentaba al lado de ella

 **Serena:** ¿Tú vas a la fiesta de Amy mañana?

 **Molly:** ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

 **Serena:** ¿Amy no va a dar una fiesta mañana?

 **Molly:** No que yo sepa ¿Por qué? ¿Te invitó y a mí no? – sintiéndose ofendida

 **Serena:** No… debo haber escuchado mal… fue algo que escuché en el pasadizo – _pero Darien me dijo que invitó a todas las chicas de la clase_ pensaba

 **Molly:** Ah… debe ser eso – sintiéndose más tranquila – debe ser alguna Amy de otra clase, no imagino a Amy dando una fiesta y si la hiciera nadie iría

 **Serena:** sí debe ser alguna otra Amy – _será que Darien me mintió o Amy le mintió a su hermano, lo que sea lo averiguaré mañana_ pensaba intranquila


	4. Familia Chiba-Mizuno

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 4: Familia Chiba-Mizuno**

…

Serena se encontraba nerviosa por el encuentro con Darien, especialmente porque no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, si habría o no una fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella tras un par de horas frente al espejo había decidido vestir algo sencillo, optó por unos jeans negros rasgados, una blusa de tirantes color rosa suave de volados, una casaca de cuero negra, unos zapatos de punta granates taco aguja y una cartera negra estilo sobre. Para el cabello había pensado hacerse una cola de cabello, pero recordó que con ese peinado había conocido a Darien, así que prefirió cambiarlo por una trenza francesa suelta. Sus labios los había pintado de rojo, el rojo siempre era su opción favorita para no parecer tan niña y por último se delineo los ojos de negro. Al final no parecía tan sencilla como había planeado. Sin querer demorar más cogió una caja dorada decorada con un moño negro y fue en busca de Artemis.

Minutos después la lujosa limosina de la familia Tsukino se estacionó frente a una pequeña casa en el barrio de Takadanobaba.

 **Artemis:** Hemos llegado señorita – abriendo la puerta del auto

 **Serena:** Gracias Artemis – bajando del auto – si la reunión no es de mi agrado te llamaré para que pases por mí

 **Artemis:** No estaré muy lejos de acá por si me necesita – cerrando la puerta del auto y dirigiéndose a su lugar de chofer

 **Serena:** Nos vemos – caminando hacia la puerta de la casa

Serena miró su reloj, eran las 3 y 20, estaba atrasada… respiró profundo y apretó el timbre

.

A pesar de la casa de Amy y Darien no ser muy grande, la madre de ambos había intentado creas la mayor cantidad de espacio por si llegaban algunas chicas a la fiesta de su hija. Desde que Amy entró a la preparatoria intentaba dar una fiesta para ella, pensaba que de esa manera su hija podría hacer más amigos, pero sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, todos los años solo las 3 fieles amigas de Amy, Mina, Rei y Lita, asistían. Amy siempre daba una excusa por la falta sus compañeras de clase, como que habían sido castigadas por huir juntas a una fiesta el día anterior y que se habían intoxicado con algo que habían comido, pero su madre sabía que lo más seguro es que no las hubiera invitado.

Las 3 amigas de Amy, habían llegado mucho a la hora marcada y se encontraban conversando en el jardín.

 **Darien:** madre… - entrando a la cocina vestido con unos jeans azules y una camiseta negra – por favor ya no me hagas llevarles algo de comer o beber

 **Yuki:** qué sucede – riéndose de su hijo - ¿te sientes acosado? – al saber muy bien del obvio gusto de Rei por su primogénito

 **Darien:** No es gracioso mamá – dejando una bandeja con vasos sucios en el fregadero

 **Yuki:** Es solo por hoy… además… Rei es una buena chica, es bonita, educada - guiñándole un ojo – Podría ser una buena nuera ¿No lo crees?

 **Darien:** Ni siquiera voy a responderte

 **Yuki:** Vamos, no te molestes, pero ya deberías ir pensando en sentar cabeza…

 **Darien:** Y tu quieres que siente cabeza con una niña de la edad de mi hermana

 **Yuki:** Ustedes dos me preocupan… tú pareces no estar interesado en tener una relación seria y formar tu propia familia y tu hermana con esa timidez que tiene, incapaz de relacionarse con otras personas

 **Darien:** No te preocupes – abrazándola por la espalda - ella no necesita tener muchos amigos, sino buenos amigos

 **Yuki:** tienes razón, pero – siendo interrumpida por el timbre - ¿Será que alguien más vino a la fiesta de tu hermana?... Darien anda abre por favor – mientras se seca las manos con una toalla de la cocina

.

 **Darien:** ¿Sí? – abriendo la puerta

 **Serena:** Hola – viendo al pelinegro que parecía mirarla de arriba abajo una y otra vez

 **Darien:** Hola – al verla ahí parada con esas ropas recordaba a la mujer que había conocido en una discoteca en Estados Unidos, una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con la niña que era compañera de clases de su hermana

 **Serena:** ¿Puedo pasar? – sintiéndose mejor que nunca al saber que había conseguido impactarlo

 **Darien:** Por favor pasa – dándole pase

 **Yuki:** Hola, gracias por venir, yo soy Yuki, la madre Amy

 **Serena:** Mucho gusto señora Chiba – inclinándose – Mi nombre es Serena y soy compañera de clase de Amy

 **Yuki:** Mizuno, Yuki Mizuno, el padre de mis hijos y yo nos separamos hace ya varios años

 **Serena:** Discúlpeme, no sabía

 **Amy:** ¿quién llegó? – entrando a la sala junto con sus amigas

 **Serena:** Amy, feliz cumpleaños – extendiéndole su regalo

 **Rei:** ¿Serena? – decía incrédula la joven de cabellos negros, la cual vestía un simpe vestido sport rojo

 **Amy:** Gracias – cogiendo la caja, en la cual en pequeñas letras negras se podía leer Dolce and Gabbana

 **Mina:** Lo que sea que haya en esa caja prométeme que me lo vas a prestar – bromeaba la rubia vestida con un overall azul de tirantes y una camiseta blanca por debajo de él

 **Lita:** Hola Serena – le saludaba la castaña vestida con unos jeans verdes claro y una blusa manga cero naranja

 **Serena:** Hola a todas

 **Darien:** ¿Deseas algo de beber Serena?

 **Serena:** Agua por favor

 **Darien:** ya te la traigo – yendo a la cocina

 **Yuki:** Darien, yo también quiero un vaso de agua, por favor- hablando con su hijo - Chicas – dirigiéndose a Amy y sus amigas – sentémonos y conversemos – sentándose alrededor del kotatsu – acción que fue seguida por todas

El silencio parecía inundar la sala

 **Yuki:** Imagino, Serena, que eres de la clase de Amy

 **Serena:** Así es

 **Darien:** Mamá – entregándole un vaso de agua – Serena, toma – entregándole el vaso a la rubia y sentándose a su lado

 **Serena:** Gracias Darien

 **Darien:** ¿Te fue difícil encontrar la casa?

 **Serena:** Artemis, mi chofer, ya conocía por acá así que fue fácil llegar

 **Darien:** Qué bueno, me quedé preocupado porque no te di ninguna referencia

 **Serena:** No tenías de que preocuparte, en el peor de los casos te hubiera llamado – ambos parecían haber olvidado que habían personas en la sala escuchando su conversación

 **Rei:** ¿llamado? – interrumpiendo la conversación - ¿Tú tienes el número de Darien?

 **Yuki:** ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

 **Darien:** Sí mamá – sintiéndose un idiota por lo obvio que había sido

 **Yuki:** ¿De dónde? – pregunta que habían querido hacer las otras cuatro chicas hace ya varios días a Serena y Darien

 **Darien:** Nos conocimos en Estados Unidos en una reunión de amigos que tenemos en común, poco antes de que yo regresara

 **Yuki:** ¿Amigos en común?... pero tú estabas en la universidad y ella en la preparatoria ¿Cómo tenían amigos en común?

 **Darien:** Amigos de amigos madre – notándosele nervioso

 **Serena:** Mi padre está relacionado con muchos doctores y farmacéuticos por eso termino muchas veces siendo arrastrada por él a sus reuniones y termino entablando amistad con personas mayores que yo y que trabajan en esa área

 **Yuki:** ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? Quizás lo conozca, yo también soy médica

 **Serena:** Mi padre es… Kenji… Kenji Tsukino

 **Yuki:** ¡Tsukino! – escupiendo un poco del agua que estaba bebiendo

 **Amy:** Mamá ¿estás bien?

 **Yuki:** Tú padre es el dueño del hospital donde Darien y yo trabajamos – la noticia sorprendió a todos, incluido Darien, quien intento disimular la sorpresa

 **Serena:** No sabía que usted – dirigiéndose a Yuki – también trabajara en el Hospital

 **Yuki:** Yo soy dermatóloga en el hospital

 **Rei:** Parece que en verdad eres lo que aparentas… – notándose la envidia en sus palabras – una chica privilegiada – mirando fijamente a Darien - totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance

 **Serena:** ¿privilegiada? Podría ser… pero… fuera de su alcance – habiendo entendido la intención de Rei al decir esas palabras – no lo creo, al final de cuentas estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y hasta vamos a las mismas reuniones

 **Rei:** Podríamos incluso sentarnos una al lado de la otra – aún haciendo referencia a Darien - y aun así la distancia seria grande…. Solo basta ver el regalo que has traído y compararlo con los otros que ha recibido Amy

 **Serena:** Según tú, entonces, yo debí haber traído otro regalo – fastidiada por los comentarios de Rei - debí aparentar ser otro tipo de persona, engañarlos… ser FALSA y entonces así tu y yo podríamos ser consideradas iguales

 **Rei:** ¿qué estás queriendo decir? - dándose cuenta que la había llamado de falsa

 **Amy:** Chicas… - queriendo calmar los ánimos - por qué mejor no comemos la torta que ha traído Lita

 **Lita:** Sí, creo que es una buena idea

 **Amy:** Rei ¿me ayudas a traer las cosas?

 **Rei:** Sí, claro – poniéndose en pie y yendo a la cocina con Amy

 **Yuki:** Voy a ayudarlas también – yendo a la cocina

.

En la cocina

 **Yuki:** Rei, debes mantenerte calmada, no puedes hacer ese tipo de espectáculos

 **Rei:** No me agrada esa mujer

 **Amy:** Rei, vamos cálmate

 **Yuki:** Tranquila, ya te he dicho que yo te apoyo, me agrada la idea de que seas mi nuera algún día, pero debes controlar mejor tus celos… Darien simplemente ha sido amable con ella, pero no creo que tengas de que preocuparte, una chica como ella no saldría con alguien pobre como mi hijo… te lo aseguro… basta solo saber cómo es su padre

 **Amy:** ¿Lo conoces?

 **Yuki:** Sólo he oído de él, si haces algo incorrecto, te despide inmediatamente, no soporta el mínimo error… lo llaman "corazón de piedra"… debe ser un déspota como todas las personas con dinero, que se creen más que los demás… no te preocupes Rei, yo jamás apoyaría una relación entre Darien y esa chica

.

En la sala

 **Serena:** Creo que es mejor que me vaya – sacando su celular

 **Darien:** Olvídate de lo que pasó, en serio

 **Mina:** Quédate Serena, Rei es así… llega a ser insoportable cuando se lo propone

 **Serena:** Pensé que eran muy buenas amigas

 **Mina:** No… éramos, la verdad ni sé si algún día llegamos a ser muuuuy amigas, yo soy amiga de Amy y Lita… y ellas son amigas de Rei

 **Darien:** No sabía que se llevaran tan mal

 **Mina:** Es que yo no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice y hace…

 **Serena:** Mi chofer ya está viniendo, fue agradable conocer tu casa Darien

 **Darien:** Bueno, no te culpo por querer irte… gracias por venir

 **Rei:** ¿Ya te vas? – entrando a la sala con los platos para la torta

 **Serena:** Mi chofer ya está viniendo

 **Rei:** Supongo que este tipo de fiestas no deben ser a las que estás acostumbrada

 **Mina:** deja de molestarla, por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable, si no te agrada Serena, es tu problema, pero esta es la fiesta de Amy

 **Rei:** Claro que más podía esperar de ti… como a ti ella ya te compró con ese lapicero que te regaló

 **Serena:** Yo no compro a nadie, yo doy las cosas porque me nace hacerlo, si tú eres de las personas que da para recibir algo a cambio, te aviso que no todo el mundo es así – viendo su celular que acaba de vibrar – señora Mizuno, Amy, Darien, disculpen el mal momento que les he hecho pasar, será hasta otro momento

 **Mina:** Espero que estés feliz, conseguiste que se fuera – le susurró a Rei

 **Rei:** No, no estoy feliz, porque tú todavía estas acá

 **Lita:** Rei, cómo puedes decir eso

 **Mina:** Sabes qué… me voy, ya estoy cansada de tus malcriadeces… ¡Serena! – viendo a su amiga ya en la puerta - ¿me llevas?

 **Serena:** Claro, vamos

.

Mina y Serena no habían comido nada durante la reunión en casa de Amy, por lo que decidieron ir por unas malteadas en uno de los lugares favoritos de Luna, la cafetería Crown, ambas habían pedido su sabor favorito chocolate.

 **Serena:** ¿No vas a tener problemas por haberte salido conmigo?

 **Mina:** Ya hace mucho que no me sentía bien con ellas, Amy siempre está de lado de Rei, porque quiere que ella y su hermano lleguen a algo

 **Serena:** ¿Darien y Rei?

 **Mina:** hasta la señora Mizuno está que ayuda

 **Serena:** Pero por qué

 **Mina:** Ella quiere que Darien ya se case

 **Serena:** Podría haberle buscado otra mejor opción ¿no lo crees? – dando una pequeña risada

 **Mina:** Yo también lo creo

 **Andrew:** Hola Mina – acercándose un joven rubio de ojos verdes

 **Mina:** ¡Andrew!

 **Andrew:** ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

 **Mina:** Claro – entendiendo la intención del rubio – Andrew, ella es Serena, una compañera de la escuela… Serena, él es Andrew, Andrew es compañero de Darien el hospital

 **Andrew:** Un placer Serena

 **Serena:** Mucho gusto Andrew

 **Andrew:** ¿Ya conoces a Darien?

 **Mina:** Si ellos son muy amigos

 **Serena:** No diría muy… pero sí lo conozco

 **Andrew:** Bueno – viendo que una chica lo llamaba – debo irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver Serena… chau Mina – marchándose

 **Mina:** Él es un coqueto así que ni le hagas caso

 **Serena:** Gracias por advertirme

 **Mina:** ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

 **Serena:** ya imagino qué es

 **Mina:** Por qué abofeteaste a Darien ese día

 **Serena:** Por algo que pasó antes de él regresar

 **Mina:** ¿en verdad eran sólo amigos en Estados Unidos? Entre ustedes hubo algo ¿verdad? – poniendo nerviosa a Serena – Lo sabía, hubo algo entre ustedes

 **Serena:** Mina, digamos que todo terminó mal… y… y prefiero no hablar de eso

 **Mina:** Claro entiendo… es que me pareció tan raro que lo golpearas, él es tan atento y educado

 **Serena:** Supongo que no lo conozco tan bien cómo tu

 **Mina:** Él es muy reservado y solitario… así como Amy… supongo que el abandono de su padre los debe haber hecho ser así, difícilmente confían en alguien

 **Serena:** ¿Su padre los abandonó?

 **Mina:** Su padre los dejó por irse con otra, cuando Darien debía tener unos 11 años y Amy unos 6… y los dejó casi sin nada, es terrible, él tiene tanto dinero y prácticamente abandonó a sus hijos

 **Serena:** ¿Su familia es de dinero?

 **Mina:** Bueno… a Amy no le gusta hablar de ello, pero su padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles, debes conocerlos, los hoteles Moonlight

 **Serena:** ¡Claro que los conozco! – ella siempre se hospedaba en un hotel Moonlight cuando viajaba – es más conozco al dueño, no puedo creer que él haya hecho una cosa así

 **Mina:** Ojos vemos, corazón que no siente

 **Serena:** ¿Cómo?

 **Mina:** Me refiero al refrán 'Ojos vemos…

 **Serena:** Corazones no sabemos" –riéndose del error de Mina

 **Mina:** Eso… eso es lo que quise decir – riéndose de sí misma – pero volviendo a lo otro… la señora Mizuno odia a su exesposo

 **Serena:** Era de esperarse

 **Mina:** Sí, especialmente porque el señor Chiba al poco tiempo de abandonarla tuvo una hija

 **Serena:** Hotaru – murmuró para sí

 **Mina:** y a esa hija le ha dado de todo, estudia en las mejores escuelas, siempre está viajando, tiene las mejores ropas… bueno tú sabes él le da a su hija lo mejor de lo mejor, pero no le da nada a Amy y Darien

 **Serena:** Lo que me cuentas es terrible Mina

 **Mina:** No le vayas a decir a nadie lo que te conté, por favor

 **Serena:** no te preocupes

.

Un par de horas después Serena regresó a casa

 **Ikuko:** Sere, qué bueno que llegaste, tienes que ayudarme a decidir que vamos a servir mañana en el almuerzo

 **Serena:** ¿Vamos a tener invitados?

 **Ikuko:** Nuestros grandes amigos, Souichi Chiba y su familia van a venir mañana a almorzar con nosotros – con una gran sonrisa – tú que conoces más a Hotaru ¿Qué recomendarías?

 **Serena:** No lo puedo creer – sorprendida de cómo se estaban dando las cosas

 **Ikuko:** ¿Qué no puedes creer?

 **Serena:** nada mamá, no es nada… a Hotaru le gusta mucho el soba

 **Ikuko:** Haré que incluyan soba en el almuerzo

 **Serena:** ¿Y los niños?

 **Ikuko:** No te preocupes, Luna se los va a llevar mañana todo el día a pasear, así no interrumpirán nuestro almuerzo

.

* * *

.

\- Nora muchas gracias por tu comentario : )

\- Moon86 thanks for your review, I will try not delay in upload the chapters : )


	5. Secreto

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 5: Secreto**

…

Souichi Chiba, era un hombre de unos 55 años de cabellos grisáceos y unos hermosos ojos azules. Su esposa Kaolinet, era una mujer pelirroja de unos 35 años, siempre vestía unos vestidos escotados muy ceñidos al cuerpo resaltando su buena figura. Se sabía que ella había sido su secretaria, pero nunca se mencionaba que por ella Souichi había abandonado a su anterior familia, de eso sólo se había enterado Serena el día anterior. Ellos tenían una hija Hotaru, la cual tenía 13 años, era una joven adolescente un año mayor que Sammy.

 **Hotaru:** ¡Serena! – decía la joven chica Chiba al ver bajar por las escaleras a Serena – cuánto tiempo sin vernos

Serena vestía un vestido negro sin mangas con cuello bebe blanco, unos zapatos negros sin taco y un cinturón negro. El cabello lo mantenía en dos chonguitos y se había maquillado de forma natural, resaltando solo sus labios con un color rosa perlado. Para este tipo de eventos prefería parecer aún una niña. Por otro lado Hotaru vestía una falda corta crema con estampado de pequeñas flores color melón, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias cremas sin taco, su cabello había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura.

 **Serena:** Hotaru, que gusto volver a verte. Buenas tardes señor y señora Chiba

 **Kaolinet:** Querida, siempre tan linda, cada vez que te veo recuerdo mi juventud – con nostalgia

 **Souichi:** Kenji, debes tener cuidado deben haber varios chicos atrás de ella

 **Kenji:** Ese es mi mayor temor – riéndose con su amigo – pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Hotaru ya es toda una señorita

 **Souichi:** Es nuestra labor encontrar unos buenos partidos para nuestras hijas

 **Kenji:** Es verdad

 **Kaolinet:** Tenemos un trabajo difícil con Hotaru, si al menos tuviese la elegancia de Serena – avergonzando a su hija

 **Ikuko:** No digas eso, Hotaru es muy hermosa ha de ser muy sencillo encontrar a un chico a su altura, tú qué opinas Sammy

 **Sammy:** Sí es muy bonita – poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza

 **Kaolinet:** Sí tú lo dices…

 **Ikuko:** Vayamos al comedor, ya está todo servido

El almuerzo transcurría en calma, todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, pero Serena estaba intranquila esperando el momento para poder corroborar lo que había oído ayer

 **Kaolinet:** Ikuko, debes interceder por Serena… o mejor aún yo voy interceder por ella, no pueden mantenerla en esa preparatoria de quinta donde está matriculada

 **Souichi:** Kaolinet por favor ese es un asunto privado

 **Kenji:** Kaolinet disculpa, pero Souichi tiene razón

 **Kaolinet:** Acaso no se preocupan con la clase de personas que pueda relacionarse

 **Serena:** No tiene de que preocuparse señora Chiba

 **Kaolinet:** Ya te he dicho que me digas Kaolinet, no tenemos tantos años de diferencia – sonriéndole

 **Serena:** Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte Kaolinet, tengo muy buenos compañeros de clase, es más ayer fui a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga y te sorprenderás cuando sepas su nombre – sabiendo que era el momento perfecto para ver la reacción de ambos

 **Kaolinet:** ¿Y cómo se llama?

 **Serena:** Amy… Amy Chiba – provocando que Souichi se atorase con la comida y que la sonrisa de Kaolinet cambiase a una expresión de rabia – no es curioso que tengan el mismo apellido, me acordé de ustedes cuando la conocí

 **Kenji:** Realmente toda una casualidad

 **Kaolinet:** Sin lugar a dudas, una lamentable casualidad

 **Hotaru:** ¿lamentable mamá?

 **Kaolinet:** Tener algo en común con esa gente es lamentable

 **Souichi:** Me parece interesante… - intentado parecer calmado - ¿Y cómo era su familia?

 **Serena:** ¿Su familia?... bueno – notando el interés del hombre – eran sencillos y educados… su madre trabaja en uno de nuestros hospitales papá

 **Kenji:** ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?

 **Serena:** Yuki Mizuno

 **Hotaru:** ¿Mizuno? ¿No eran Chiba?

 **Serena:** Se divorció hace varios años del padre de Amy por lo que no es más Chiba, y desde entonces tiene que sacar adelante sola a su familia, porque ese hombre no les pasa dinero… sin lugar a dudas no debe tener ninguna relación con ustedes

 **Kaolinet:** Es claro que alguien de nuestra familia no haría algo así – esquivando la mirada de Serena – mejor hablemos de cosas agradables

 **Ikuko:** Yo también lo creo, esta conversación es muy triste

.

La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos, Serena había averiguado lo que quería así que prefirió no volver a tocar en el tema, cuando los Chiba se marcharon se dispuso a ir al parque donde estaría Luna con los niños.

 **Mina:** ¿Necesita de ayuda? – viendo a una mujer intentando calmar a dos bebes que lloraban en el parque

 **Luna:** No se preocupe, es que neceitan que los cambie, pero no sé dónde hay un baño cerca

 **Mina:** Este parque tiene un sótano con baños y un área para bebes

 **Luna:** ¿Dónde queda?

 **Mina:** Sígame – indicándole el camino

 **Luna:** Muchas gracias – terminando de cambiar el pañal al segundo bebe – nunca había venido por acá

 **Mina:** No se preocupe… sus hijos son muy lindos

 **Luna:** No son míos, yo soy su nana

 **Mina:** ¿Nana? – _deben ser de una familia rica –_ ¿Cómo se llaman los pequeños?

 **Luna:** La niña se llama Rini y el niño Darien

 **Mina:** ¡Darien!... yo tengo un amigo que se llama así… - mirando fijamente al bebé – hasta se parecen… ojalá seas tan apuesto como él cuando crezcas pequeñín…

 **Luna:** Él va a ser un rompecorazones – le decía riendo

 **Mina:** Y la niña… se parece a alguien… déjame pensar a quien

 **Luna:** La sostienes un momento por favor – entregándole a la pequeña para responder el celular que estaba sonando – Sí… estoy en el área para cambiar los pañales… ya voy a salir con los niños

 **Mina:** Te pareces a mi amiga Serena – le decía ala bebe que traía en brazos siendo ignorada por Luna que conversaba con el celular – tú también vas a ser muy hermosa cuando crezcas

 **Luna:** Es verdad va a ser toda una princesa – cargando a la pequeña y colocándola en el carrito junto a su hermano – muchas gracias por todo Mina, ya debo irme

 **Mina:** Salgamos – saliendo del lugar

 **Luna:** Qué cabeza la mía, olvidé una de las bolsas de los niños

 **Mina:** No te preocupes yo la traigo – regresando al cambiador

 **Serena:** ¡Luna! – acercándose – cómo extrañé a estos angelitos – cogiendo al pequeño Darien - ¿Se han portado bien?

 **Luna:** Cómo siempre

 **Serena:** Son tan tranquilos, que hasta es difícil creer que sean míos – dando una pequeña risada

 **Mina:** ¿Tuyos? – lo cual hice girar a Serena para saber quién la había escuchado

 **Serena:** Mina – asustada al ver a su amiga

 **Luna:** ¿Se conocen?

 **Mina:** Por eso es que la pequeña me recordaba a ti… y el niño…. no puede ser – asombrada por lo que había descubierto – ellos son hijos de Darien

 **Serena:** Mina, por favor no digas nada más… vayamos a otro lugar a conversar

.

En la casa Tsukino

 **Serena:** Pasa Mina – haciendo entrar a su amiga a su habitación, la cual era más grande que la casa de los Chiba – Me imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas en tu cabeza, yo intentaré explicarte todo, pero solo te pido que por favor no le vayas a contar nada a nadie

 **Mina:** Claro que no diré nada si tu no quieres – sentándose en uno de los sofás que había en el cuarto

 **Serena:** No sé por dónde empezar… - sentándose frente a Mina

 **Mina:** ¿Darien es el padre?

 **Serena:** Sí, lo es, pero – siendo interrumpida

 **Mina:** ¿Él los ha reconocido?

 **Serena:** No, pero – siendo nuevamente interrumpida

 **Mina:** Cómo es posible que te haga eso… yo lo mato

 **Serena:** Mina cálmate… hay muchas cosas que no sabes…verás… por diferentes problemas con mis padres yo me volví una chica rebelde, un poco loca, iba de un lado a otro haciendo lo que quería… era un caos… y fue en ese momento que conocí a Darien… y no, no lo conocí en una reunión, fue en una fiesta, fue en una discoteca a la cual yo entré con una identificación falsa, esa noche ambos bebimos demasiado, y terminamos yendo juntos a una fiesta en la casa que él compartía con unos amigos… y bueno… al final ambos terminamos… tú sabes

 **Mina:** ¡Tuvieron sexo!

 **Serena:** Sí – avergonzada – cuando desperté al día siguiente él no estaba, uno de sus compañeros me dijo que él ya debía estar viajando hacía Japón y yo… pues tomé un taxi y regresé a mi casa, queriendo olvidar esa noche

 **Mina:** Vaya…

 **Serena:** Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que nunca podría olvidar esa noche… estaba embarazada

 **Mina:** ¿Y tus padres?

 **Serena:** Mi madre estaba triste y decepcionada… mi padre estaba molesto, realmente encolerizado, quería saber quién era el padre y matarlo con sus propias manos… pero yo no sabía quién era, solo sabía el nombre y decidí no decirlo, quería morirme en ese momento… iban a hacerme abortar

 **Mina:** ¿Y qué pasó?

 **Serena:** Mi abuela se opuso, para ella mi hijo sería un Tsukino y eso no iba a cambiar, así que de ninguna manera iba a aceptar que se matase a un Tsukino y mucho menos a su primer bisnieto… ella planeó mi viaje a Suiza, mi madre y yo viviríamos allá hasta que naciera mi hijo y luego regresaríamos y lo haríamos pasar como si fuese mi hermano, pero las personas empezaban a sospechar que había algo extraño en el hecho que mi madre y yo nos fuéramos tan repentinamente y si aparecíamos ahora con unos niños iban a saber que eran míos

 **Mina:** ¿Por eso vinieron a Japón?

 **Serena:** Así es… papá no quería estar más tiempo alejado de mamá y Suiza no era un buen lugar para él manejar sus negocios, así que decidió que todos volveríamos a vivir juntos en Japón

 **Mina:** Pero…por qué te matricularon en nuestra preparatoria

 **Serena:** Mientras más alejada esté del círculo de amistades de mis padres es menos probable que me descubran

 **Mina:** imagino que aún no se lo has dicho a Darien

 **Serena:** no… no sé si le voy a decir

 **Mina:** ¡Estás loca! Él cómo padre tiene derechos

 **Serena:** Mina – poniéndose de pie – no es tan fácil… yo pienso en mis hijos y no sé si les convenga Darien como padre

 **Mina:** ¿Lo dices por el dinero? – aborrecida por la sola idea

 **Serena:** Sí y no, sé que suena horrible, pero económicamente él no les puede ofrecer nada a Rini y Darien

 **Mina:** Les puede ofrecer amor, cariño, una imagen paterna

 **Serena:** No lo sé, yo no sé cómo es él como persona, si le dijera que tiene dos hijos, y en el caso que él los aceptase, él podría pedir verlos y quedarse un tiempo con ellos, pero yo no me puedo arriesgar a dárselos cuando no sé cómo es él… él es un desconocido para mí

 **Mina:** Por eso fuiste ayer a la fiesta de Amy, para saber cómo era su familia

 **Serena:** Así es, y pude ver que casi no tienen nada

 **Mina:** Pero él es muy esforzado y tú sabes eso, hasta consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero

 **Serena:** Y también vi una hermana sin personalidad que se deja mandonear por Rei y una madre conformista que ha permitido que sus hijos pasen por miserias cuando debió luchar por el derecho de ellos… y supe cómo madre y hermana quieren que él se case con otra… no hay espacio para mí y mis hijos en esa familia

 **Mina:** Lo que la madre y hermana hagan no tiene nada que ver con Darien… y aun que yo sé muy bien la clase de persona que es él, creo que deberías confirmarlo por ti misma y ver el maravilloso padre que él puede llegar a ser si se lo permites

 **Serena:** Mina… tengo la cabeza hecha un lío

 **Mina:** Tranquila, ya no tienes que pasar por esto sola, puedes confiar en mi – abrazándola y sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de su amiga hasta humedecer su ropa

 **Serena:** Gracias Mina

 **Mina:** Desde ahora llámame tía Mina – dándole una gran sonrisa

.

En la casa de los Chiba

 **Yuki:** Darien… ahora que tu hermana ha salido quiero aprovechar para que conversemos

 **Darien:** Sí mamá

 **Yuki:** Hablé con tu hermana ayer y me dijo que ella no invitó a Serena, por lo que imagino fuiste tú

 **Darien:** Me la encontré el otro día y le dije de la fiesta, como habían dicho que Amy invitaría a todas sus compañeras de clase pensé que ella también estaba invitada

 **Yuki:** Y ella vino por que la invitaste

 **Darien:** Así parece

 **Yuki:** Hijo, tú y ella…

 **Darien:** Ella es una amiga mamá, no te imagines cosas

 **Yuki:** Espero que sea sólo eso

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Yuki:** Yo sé muy bien lo que es relacionarse con alguien con dinero, con el tiempo demuestran su verdadero rostro, su soberbia

 **Darien:** No creo que todos sean como papá

 **Yuki:** Aún eres ingenuo, todos ellos son así, todos se creen más que el resto por el dinero que tienen y creen que el dinero lo resuelve todo… por eso le dije a tu hermana que le devuelva el regalo

 **Darien:** Ella no puede hacer eso, es un regalo y Amy lucía muy feliz con él

 **Yuki:** Amy no necesita una cartera cara de ese tipo, si se la quedara esa muchacha creería que tiene poder sobre tu hermana, ya le he dicho que la devuelva y no hay marcha atrás, no quiero ver a esa chica cerca de mi familia… te has puesto a pensar que ella podría darle información de nosotros a tu padre

 **Darien:** Y por qué haría eso mamá… tú misma dijiste que él no quiere saber de nosotros

 **Yuki:** Ahhh… sí, pero – desesperándose – no la quiero ver cerca de ti… ustedes no van a cometer el mismo error que yo

* * *

.

Gracias por todos los reviews!


	6. Despido

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.

 **Capítulo 6: Despido**

…

 **Serena:** En lo único que debo pensar es lo mejor para mis hijos… eso es lo único que importa… Mina tiene razón, debo decírselo a Darien… él debe saberlo – se decía a sí misma la rubia, mientras se miraba al espejo al haber terminado de ponerse el uniforme, siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su celular – No puede ser – mirando quien llamaba – cómo me voy a librar de Diamante… con esta ya van a ser 14 llamadas que no le respondo…

.

Ya en la escuela

 **Mina:** ¿No sería mejor que le contestes?

 **Serena:** No sé qué sería mejor… es que él y yo…

 **Mina:** ¿Fueron novios?

 **Serena:** No exactamente

 **Mina:** ¡Cuéntame!

 **Serena** : Mina – algo avergonzada

 **Mina:** Mi vida es tan aburrida que necesito vivir a través de ti – haciendo un puchero – por favor

 **Serena:** Yo ya te he contado como solía ser…

 **Mina:** ¡Sí!

 **Serena:** Pues… Diamante solía pasar al menos algunos días de sus vacaciones o feriados en Estados Unidos y ahí nos encontrábamos y salíamos juntos… y nos besábamos y eso tipo de cosas

 **Mina:** ¿Lo hicieron? – con los ojos súper abierto

 **Serena:** ¡No! sólo nos besábamos

 **Mina:** Pero… ¿Cuál era el problema? Eran como novios sólo que sin rótulos

 **Serena:** No, no lo éramos, porque… muchas veces cada uno tenía su propia pareja – avergonzada

 **Mina:** Ahhhh – sin poder gesticular una palabra entera

 **Serena:** No me enorgullezco de eso… si lo pienso no sé porque no intentamos ser una pareja normal, supongo que nos creíamos muy astutos y maduros para tener una relación convencional… no lo sé… - quedando en silencio por un momento - ahora entenderás porque no quiero verlo ni atender el teléfono

 **Mina:** ¿Tú crees que te está buscando para eso?

 **Serena:** No lo dudo… y ahora él está saliendo con Esmeralda que siempre ha estado loca por él… no quiero tener problemas con ella y quiero olvidar esa parte de mi vida

 **Mina:** Deberías contestarle y decirle que se acabó, esa Serena, que él conoció, no existe más

 **Serena:** Lo sé… - escuchando el timbre de inicio de clases

 **Mina:** Nos vemos después… y no olvides, tú has cambiado mucho por ellos – refiriéndose a Rini y Darien - siéntete orgullosa

 **Serena:** Sí – sonriéndole

.

En la escuela el día había transcurrido normal, con excepción de la hora de la salida

 **Mina:** Serena ¿Aún aquí? – entrando en el aula de Serena – tu chofer está afuera esperándote

 **Serena:** Ya voy – cogiendo la caja con la cartera que le había dado a Amy

 **Mina:** ¿Eso es?...

 **Serena:** Sí, me la devolvió, ella no quiere tener nada mío – con los ojos llorosos – parece que tengo la peste o algo así

 **Mina:** No puedo creer que Amy haya hecho eso

 **Serena:** Olvídalo… ¿la quieres? – señalándole la caja

 **Mina:** ¿Yo?... pero – _es de Amy_

 **Serena:** Te la regalo – dejando la caja en la mesa – Yo no la quiero – siendo interrumpida por el sonido de su celular

 **Mina:** ¿Diamante? – viéndola dudar sobre si responder o no

 **Serena:** Sí – atendiendo el teléfono – Hola… lo sé… lo sé… quizás… – saliendo del salón dejando preocupada a Mina

Fuera de la escuela el carro de Serena ya estaba estacionado como Mina le había dicho

 **Rei:** Vaya, vaya, no esperaste nada para quedarte con ese regalo

 **Mina:** Ese no es asunto tuyo

 **Serena:** ¿Cuál es tu problema?

 **Rei:** Tú… ¿qué haces acá? Este no es tu lugar, por qué no estás en una preparatoria privada junto con tus amigos, en vez de querer demostrar a todos lo adinerada que es tu familia

 **Serena:** Entonces es eso, envidia

 **Rei:** Yo no te tengo envidia

 **Amy:** Rei – acercándose a su amiga – para, vámonos

 **Rei:** Aléjate de Amy y de su familia, ellos no te quieren cerca,

 **Serena:** ¿no será tú la que no me quiere cerca de ellos?

 **Rei:** Ni su madre te quiere cerca de ellos, ella sabe bien la clase de gente que es tu familia, ella lo dijo ayer, tú padre no es más que un déspota arrogante y no le interesa que sea su jefe, en su familia manda ella y no los quiere cerca

 **Serena:** Retira lo que has dicho, tú no eres nadie para hablar así de mi padre – sintiendo la sangre hervirle

 **Rei:** No retiro ni una palabra, Amy puede confirmarlo

 **Serena:** ¿Amy?

 **Amy:** Mi madre… a ella no le agrada tú familia… lo siento – bajando la cabeza

 **Serena:** Pero… - siendo interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta del auto al abrirse

 **Kenji:** Ya oí suficiente – saliendo del auto – Serena, entra al auto

 **Serena:** Papá – sorprendida al verlo ahí

 **Amy:** ¿Papá? – repitiendo las palabras de Serena asustada por lo que él podría haber escuchado

 **Kenji:** Entra – siendo obedecido por su hija – y a ustedes señoritas – mirando a Rei y Amy – lamento que les moleste la presencia de mi hija, pero en esta vida nos tenemos que relacionar con diferente tipo de personas nos agraden o no, pero sobre los celos ante lo que yo como padre le puedo ofrecer no puedo hacer nada, si quieren quejarse de ello háganlo ante sus padres, los cuales no han podido darles la vida que desean… y si tu madre cree que soy un déspota arrogante – dirigiéndose a Amy - eso es fácil de verificar – entrando nuevamente al auto

 **Amy:** No puede ser – viendo el carro marchar – nos escuchó

 **Rei:** Eso no importa

 **Mina:** Relájate Amy – intentando consolar a su llorosa amiga

 **Rei:** No exageres

 **Amy:** Es el jefe de mi madre ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

.

 **Kenji:** Artemis, por favor anda primero al hospital

 **Artemis:** Sí señor

 **Sammy:** ¿Está todo bien papá? – el cual también estaba en el auto y había escuchado la discusión

 **Kenji:** Sí, me he olvidado de firmar unos papeles, pensaba regresar después de dejarlos en casa, pero estando tan cerca mejor lo hago ahora – viendo los ojos llorosos de su hija

 **Artemis:** Hemos llegado señor – bajándose del auto y abriéndole la puerta

 **Kenji:** No demoro – bajando del auto

 **Sammy:** Por un momento pensé que la golpearías

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – sacándola de sus pensamientos

 **Sammy:** A esa chica de cabellos negros, pensé la golpearías

 **Serena:** No lo haría, aunque bien que se lo merecía

 **Sammy:** Oye… sé que quieres mostrarte orgullosa ante papá y demostrarle que no te afecta el que te haya puesto en esa escuela, pero debiste haberle contado lo que estaba sucediendo, él de seguro te hubiera cambiado de escuela

 **Serena:** No… es como papá siempre dice, debemos lidiar con nuestros problemas

 **Sammy:** Entiendo – viendo a Artemis abrir la puerta nuevamente

 **Kenji:** Listo – entrando sonriente al auto - ¿Qué les parece si hoy salimos a cenar?

 **Sammy:** ¿En sério? Genial ¿A dónde iremos?

 **Kenji:** Donde Serena escoja – viendo a su hija

 **Serena:** Gracias papá – sonriéndole

 **Sammy:** Escoge hamburguesas… por favooooooor – rogándole

 **Serena:** Bueno... yo quiero sushi – viendo los ojos rogantes de su hermano – pero podemos ir a comer hambuerguesas – haciéndole coquillas

 **Sammy:** Para, para – sin poder contenerse la risa

.

Amy había querido evitar ir a casa, tras bajarse del metro caminó sin rumbo por un par de horas

 **Amy:** Hola – entrando en casa

 **Darien:** Hola… ¿Y esa cara? – viendo a su entristecida hermana

 **Amy:** ¿Está mamá?

 **Darien:** No – _deben ser cosas de mujeres_ – No la vi salir, pero por la hora debe estar en el hospital

 **Amy:** Ah bueno…

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Amy:** No es nada… - escuchando la puerta de casa abrirse - ¿mamá?

 **Darien:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Te olvidaste algo?

 **Yuki:** Me despidieron

* * *

Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar tuve varios problemas personales, incluyendo una crisis de depresión terrible, si alguno de ustedes ha pasado por esto ha de entenderme y si alguno está actualmente pasando por eso, le digo, todo va a mejorar! Besos a todos.


	7. ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?**

…

 **Amy:** Darien – viendo a su hermano llegar a la salida de la escuela

 **Darien:** Necesito hablar con Serena

 **Rei:** Después de lo que le ha hecho a tu madre ¿Crees que debas hablar con ella?

 **Lita:** No creo que haya sido su culpa

 **Rei:** ¿La defiendes?

 **Lita:** Yo creo que ha sido decisión de su padre luego de haber oído la discusión

 **Darien:** Yo también creo eso… - dando una mirada enfurecida a Rei, dejando claro que Amy le había contado todo lo sucedido - por eso debo hablar con ella

 **Amy:** ¿Tú crees que ella pueda hacer que le devuelvan el trabajo a mamá?

 **Darien:** No lo sé… pero si no lo logro, debo velar por el mío - viéndola acercarse a la salida – ahí está

Darien se acercó rápidamente a Serena, tenía miedo que lo pudiese evitar y no poder hablar con ella

 **Darien:** Serena – cogiéndole la mano - ¿podemos hablar?

 **Serena:** Claro – sintiéndose observada por Amy y sus amigas – dime – soltándose de él

 **Darien:** No puede ser aquí ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?

 **Serena:** Lo siento Darien, hoy no puedo

 **Darien:** Por favor, es urge… - siendo interrumpido por un joven alto de cabellos blancos

 **Diamante:** Sere, preciosa ¿vamos? – parándose al lado de ella y cogiéndola de la cintura – Tú eres el TIPO del otro día – haciendo énfasis en la palabra tipo, la cual pronunciaba con desprecio - discúlpanos estamos con prisa – empujando levemente a Serena para que camine

 **Serena:** Lo siento Darien, hablamos otro día – incómoda por la situación

 **Diamante:** Adiós Darien – esbozando una sonrisa burlona y marchándose con Serena

 **Rei:** ¿él será su novio? – acercándose a Darien, el cual no podía disimular su cara de molestia

 **Lita:** ¿Tú crees?

 **Mina:** Darien – acercándose al grupo de jóvenes - ¿podemos hablar en privado?

 **Darien:** Mina… - quería decirle que no, que no estaba de humor, tenía muchos problemas en ese momento, pero algo en la expresión de Mina le decía que era importante – claro, vamos, te invito un té – yéndose con ella

 **Rei:** pero que le pasa a esta ¿Será que me quiere quitar a Darien?

.

Mina y Darien habían ido a una cafetería cercana a la escuela, ambos se habían pedido sus bebidas y se habían mantenido callados hasta que estas fueron entregadas

 **Darien:** Mina, dime que sucede

 **Mina:** Es que no sé cómo decírtelo

 **Darien:** ¡Qué! – _será qué se me piensa declarar… no, no, no… ella es muy joven, amiga de mi hermana, no creo_

 **Mina:** Verás, lo que sucede es que yo…

 **Darien:** Detente…

 **Mina:** ¿Por qué?

 **Darien:** Mina… tú eres como una hermanita para mí

 **Mina:** ¿Qué?! – asombrada por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación

 **Darien:** Yo te aprecio, pero es eso, sólo eso, yo no podrí

 **Mina:** De dónde sacas esas ideas – interrumpió a Darien – yo tampoco quiero nada contigo

 **Darien:** ¿En serio? – sintiéndose un completo idiota – yo pensé

 **Mina:** No puedo creerlo – hablando en voz alta y angustiada – he sido rechazada y ni siquiera quise declararme

 **Darien:** Mina, lo lamento te malinterpreté, es que te veías tan nerviosa que yo creí… lo siento… mejor cambiemos de tema

 **Mina:** Yo sé todo acerca de Serena y tú – se lo dijo de golpe dejándolo con la boca abierta – ella me lo contó… la verdad yo descubrí algo de la historia sin querer y ella me terminó contando todo, ¿Darien? – viendo que no reaccionaba - ¿Darien?

 **Darien:** ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – saliendo de su silencio y luciendo preocupado

 **Mina:** No y yo no pienso decírselo a nadie, se lo prometí a Serena

 **Darien:** ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

 **Mina:** Eso no importa

 **Darien:** ¡Claro que importa!... lo siento – dándose cuenta del grito que había dado – pero esto es muy importante, nadie debe saberlo

 **Mina:** ¿Por qué?

 **Darien:** Porque ella era muy joven, casi una niña

 **Mina:** Tenía 16

 **Darien:** Y yo 23… no fue correcto

 **Mina:** Los dos no estaban en sus cinco sentidos… pero yo no he venido a hablar de la edad que tenían… te lo he dicho, porque no podía quedarme más tiempo en silencio- respirando hondo – yo no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos, pero la razón por la que te he contado todo esto es porque creo que ustedes formarían una linda pareja

 **Darien:** ¿Nosotros?

 **Mina:** ¿No lo has pensado? Sé que te preocupa la edad, pero Rei tiene la misma edad y a tu madre no le parece raro ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero decir que lo pienses

 **Darien:** Mina no

 **Mina:** ¿Acaso no sentiste celos cuando la viste irse con Diamante?

 **Darien:** Yo, no sé – sintiéndose dudoso

 **Mina:** Piénsalo – tomando su té – no vaya a ser que alguien se te adelante

.

Diamante había llevado a Serena a uno de los clubs más exclusivos de Tokio para que pasen la tarde juntos

 **Serena:** Me sorprendiste, no pensé que me traerías acá – sentándose en una de las mesas alrededor de una de las piscinas del club

 **Diamante:** ¿Querías que te llevara a algún lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos? – sentándose junto a ella

 **Serena:** Claro que no, ya te dije que he cambiado

 **Diamante:** Lo sé y eso me intriga

 **Serena:** Las personas cambian, tarde o temprano – esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Y Esmeralda?

 **Diamante:** Hemos terminado

 **Serena:** ¡Qué! – asombrada por la noticia

 **Diamante:** Mentira – riéndose de su amiga - ella debe estar por llegar, pero si tú me das una esperanza hoy mismo termino con ella

 **Serena:** No digas tonterías – molesta por la insinuación de Diamante

 **Diamante:** No son tonterías… ya entendí que no eres la misma, no quieres ser la "otra" – susurrando la última palabra – y eso lo entiendo, por eso si me dices que la deje por ti, lo hago hoy mismo

 **Serena:** No, no has entendido nada… yo no quiero que dejes a Esmeralda, y si lo haces no quiero que sea por mi culpa, pero no entiendo, si no la quieres ¿Por qué estás con ella?

 **Diamante:** Estaba solo y tú sabes lo insistente que ha sido ella, pero sobretodo porque no sabía que te volvería a ver – cogiéndole las manos – no sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando fui a Estados Unidos y no te encontré, pegunté a todos tus conocidos y nadie sabía cómo podía hacer para ubicarte

 **Serena:** Basta – soltándose – yo te dejé claro que solo saldría contigo como amigos

 **Diamante:** Esmeralda acaba de llegar – dando final a la conversación

 **Esmeralda:** Hola – sentándose al lado de Diamante – hasta que al fin decidiste aceptar vernos – dirigiéndose a Serena – parece que tus nuevos amigos te tienen ocupada

 **Serena:** No digas eso… es solo que es extraño frecuentar estos lugares, no quiero que las personas me estén preguntando qué pasó

 **Esmeralda:** Claro, pero… ¿Qué pasó? – mostrando una gran curiosidad - ¿Por qué tu padre te ha castigado así?

 **Serena:** Acabo de decir que quería evitar esa pregunta – algo incómoda

 **Esmeralda:** Pero soy yo, tú amiga del alma

 **Serena:** No quiero hablar de – siendo interrumpida por un joven rubio

 **Andrew:** Hola ¿Qué sorpresa verlos?

 **Esmeralda:** Andrew, la sorpresa es nuestra ¿Qué milagro tú en el club?

 **Andrew:** La abuela me obligó a acompañarla

 **Diamante:** ¿La abuela está acá? Debo ir a verla, si se entera que estuve aquí y no la saludé puedo decirle adiós a mi viaje a Italia

 **Esmeralda:** Te acompaño – poniéndose de pie junto a él

 **Diamante:** ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntándole a Andrew

 **Andrew:** Está en el salón Provenza

 **Diamante:** Serena, discúlpanos un momento, ya volvemos – yéndose junto a Esmeralda

 **Andrew:** Serena – tomando el lugar de Diamante - ¿me recuerdas?

 **Serena:** Claro, Mina nos presentó, sólo no sabía que eras familiar de Diamante

 **Andrew:** Somos primos, aunque no somos muy cercanos, ni muy parecidos

 **Serena:** Se nota - suspirando

 **Andrew:** ¿Y eso? ¿debería parecerme a él?

 **Serena:** No, no es eso, es que, cómo lo diría… se nota por las amistades que tienen, yo no me imagino a Diamante siendo amigo de Mina

 **Andrew:** Si no fuera porque estudié en Estados Unidos, talvez sería igual a él, menos mal que mi abuela me dejó irme – riéndose

 **Serena:** ¿Qué estudiaste?

 **Andrew:** Medicina, fue en la facultad que conocí a Darien, él decidió regresar al terminar la universidad y yo me quedé haciendo el internado, sólo regresé a finales del año pasado

 **Serena:** ¿En serio? – sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo - ¿Estudiaron juntos?

 **Andrew:** Estudiamos y – acercando su cuerpo hacia ella – vivimos juntos ¿No me recuerdas?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – toda pálida

 **Andrew:** Es lógico, esa noche de la despedida de Darien no estabas completamente en tus cinco sentidos – sonriéndole

 **Serena:** No, no lo estaba – aún sin recuperar el color

 **Andrew:** Pero ahora te ves completamente diferente, si Mina no me hubiera dicho que eras Serena y que conocías a Darien no te hubiera reconocido

 **Serena:** Ya veo – intentando tranquilizarse

 **Andrew:** No te preocupes, yo sé que están intentando ocultar lo que pasó esa noche, yo no diré nada – colocando su cara muy cerca a la de ella

 **Serena:** ¿En serio? – sintiéndose aliviada

 **Andrew:** Siempre y cuando me hagas un favor

 **Serena:** ¿Un favor? ¿Cuál? – asustada por el soborno al cual estaba siendo sometida

 **Andrew:** Finge ser mi novia

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?!

 **Andrew:** Ya me oíste, necesito que finjas ser mi novia y es obvio que nadie puede saber de este acuerdo ¿Qué dices?... ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí estoy intentando redimir mi ausencia, 2 caps en un solo día :)

Besos a todos.


	8. Verdades y recuerdos

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-. -.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 8: Verdades y recuerdos**

…

Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la reunión de Diamante con Serena, luego de ese encuentro ella había decidido evitarlo nuevamente, no estaba bien que le diera esperanzas y aunque creía que su relación con Esmeralda no tenía futuro, no debía entrometerse.

 **Mina:** ¡Serena! – viendo a su amiga acercarse rápidamente a la banca donde ella la esperaba para almorzar juntas

 **Serena:** ¿Por qué tan feliz?

 **Mina:** Ayer me encontré con Andrew y me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡estoy segura va a ser increíble! – sentándose - ¿Vas a ir?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?

 **Mina:** Le dije si te podía invitar y me dijo que ya lo había hecho personalmente

 **Serena:** Sí, sí iré

 **Mina:** ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se ven? – abriendo su obento y queriendo no mostrar mucho interés

 **Serena:** Desde hace unas semanas… resulta que somos socios del mismo club

 **Mina:** Oye – empezando a comer - no te hagas ilusiones, él nunca lleva a serio a nadie

 **Serena:** Parece que lo conoces bastante bien… ¿Te interesa?

 **Mina:** ¿A mí? – atorándose con la comida y tosiendo – no, no… Lita me mataría – diciendo esto último sin pensar

 **Serena:** ¿Lita? ¿Por qué Lita?

 **Mina:** Pues… por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie… a Lita le gusta Andrew, hasta salieron un par de veces al poco tiempo que él llegó, pero de la nada dejó de llamarla, cuando lo encontrábamos le hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado y luego lo vimos con varias chicas

 **Serena:** Vaya – empezando a comer su típico sándwich que llevaba para el almuerzo

 **Mina:** Por eso te lo digo, ni te ilusiones… ¿Has hablado con Darien?

 **Serena:** No, no sé nada de él desde ese día – refiriéndose al día que lo dejó a la salida de la escuela por irse con Diamante

 **Mina:** Por qué no lo llamas tú

 **Serena:** Lo he pensado – suspirando – quisiera aclararle que yo no tengo nada que ver con la decisión de mi padre

 **Mina:** Sería lo mejor, además están alargando mucho el darle la noticia de… bien tú sabes

 **Serena:** Lo sé, lo sé… quizás – cogiendo su celular y empezando a escribir _"Hola cómo estás? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, lamento no haber podido conversar contigo el otro día"_ \- listo – enviando el mensaje

 **Mina:** Buena chica – sonriéndole

 **Serena:** quizás no responda – viendo la pantalla del celular a la espera de una respuesta

 **Mina:** Debe estar trabajando no seas impaciente

 **Serena:** Sí… - viendo aparecer un mensaje _"Estoy bien y tú? Creo que no estuvo bien que fuera a verte"_ \- ¿Qué?

 **Mina:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

 **Serena:** Nada olvídalo – guardando su celular – ya es hora de volver a clases

En la sala de aula Serena no pudo concentrarse, aún pensaba en el mensaje de Darien, qué quería decir en que no debió de ir a verla, es por eso que no había vuelto, la odiaba tanto por lo que había hecho su padre, pero qué podía hacer ella, fue Rei la que se puso a gritar cómo loca, ella no le pensaba contar nada a su padre, era la loca de Rei la culpable de todo lo sucedido, debía responderle, miro a su alrededor, vio a la maestra distraída revisando unos cuadernos, si era cautelosa no la miraría escribiendo en el celular

 **Serena:** _"Por qué dices eso? Crees que Rei armaría otro escándalo si te ve conversando conmigo? ya estoy acostumbrada a eso, sólo sería bueno que mi padre no estuviera presente en sus arranques de furia"_

 **Darien:** _"No es por eso… supe lo que hizo, Amy me contó, lo lamento, qué tal si hablamos personalmente, estás libre hoy? O Diamante te pasará a buscar?"_

 **Serena:** "Estoy libre, nadie pasará por mi hoy"

A la salida de la escuela

 **Rei:** Amy, no me habías dicho que Darien iba a venir hoy por nosotras – viendo al pelinegro parado en la entrada de la escuela desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso

 **Amy:** No lo sabía, últimamente se la pasa todo el día en el hospital

 **Rei:** Vamos, no lo hagamos esperar – empezando a caminar

 **Lita:** Espera Rei – queriendo detener a su amiga

 **Rei:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Lita:** Pues… creo que no vino por nosotras – viendo a Serena conversar con Darien y marcharse con él

 **Rei:** Pero cómo, no, no, no – con mucha rabia en sus palabras – él debería de odiarla por lo que su familia le hizo a su madre… por qué… vamos debemos seguirlos

…

 **Darien:** Serena - tras varios minutos de silencio desde que empezaron a caminar rumbo al parque – ese día que te fui a buscar lo hice porque quería que intercedieras por mi madre, pero… creo que no estuvo bien, el despedirla o contratarla no es una decisión tuya

 **Serena:** No, no lo es, pero supongo que tu madre debe odiarme por lo que pasó

 **Darien:** Talvez… un poco…

 **Serena:** Ya ha de encontrar otro trabajo

 **Darien:** Ha ido a varias entrevistas, quizás algún la contrate pronto – llegando al parque – ahí hay una banca libre – señalándole hacia donde ir

 **Serena:** ¿me guardas algún rencor? – sentándose junto a Darien

 **Darien:** ¿sinceramente? – viendo los ojos angustiados de Serena ante esa pregunta – no – sonriéndole dulcemente

 **Serena:** Me alegro – sintiéndose derretir por esa sonrisa

 **Darien:** ¿Cómo está Diamante? – _Seré idiota cómo se me ocurre preguntarle eso_

 **Serena:** Él está bien, ese día pasé la tarde con él y Esmeralda en el club y con… - no sabía si debía seguir

 **Darien:** ¿con? – intrigado por el silencio de Serena

 **Serena:** Con Andrew – recobrándose – sabías que él y Diamante son primos

 **Darien:** No – asombrado – espera – quedándose él en silencio ahora - ¿ustedes se conocen? ¿Él te reconoció?

 **Serena:** Mina nos presentó, sinceramente yo no lo recordaba, cuando llegué a tu casa nos estaba en mis cinco sentidos – con una sonrisa incómoda – pero… él me recordaba

 **Darien:** Él no me dijo nada

 **Serena:** Supongo que no le da importancia a lo que pasó…

 **Darien:** Ni siquiera me comentó que te había visto

 **Serena:** Oye yo quería hablar contigo porque – _vamos toma valor Serena_ – hay varias cosas que necesito decirte

 **Darien:** Claro, dime

 **Serena:** La primera es sobre Andrew… pues verás… él

 **Rei:** Darien – interrumpiendo a Serena – qué haces por acá, pensé que estarías en el hospital

 **Darien:** Rei, Lita, hermanita – viendo a las tres amigas - ¿cómo están? ¿paseando después de clases? – intuyendo que debió ser seguido

 **Amy:** Sí… paseando un poco

 **Darien:** Sí nos disculpan Serena y yo estamos conversando algo privado – sorprendiendo a todas e incluso a Serena con esa sinceridad

 **Rei:** ¿Así? – sintiendo hervirle la sangre – pensé que hablar con ella era algo inútil, o cómo dijiste aquel día que te dejó por irse con Diamante, una pérdida de tiempo hablar con niños mimados con la única responsabilidad de gastar el dinero de sus papis

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?

 **Rei:** Hay…. ¿no sabías lo que él piensa de ti? – mirando con odio a Serena

 **Darien:** ¡Rei cállate!... Serena… lo que dije – viendo cómo ella le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él – Serena… Serena - alcanzándola

 **Serena:** ¿Dijiste eso de mí? – con los ojos llorosos - ¿Lo dijiste?

 **Darien:** Pude haber dicho algo así… pero estaba molesto, por todo lo que había pasado, por lo de mi madre, por verte con ese playboy de quinta que no hace más que hablarle a los demás con aires de superioridad, sólo porque su familia tiene dinero, y eso les da derecho a tratar al resto como basura, y tú… tú al lado de él aceptando ese comportamiento, cómo si todo eso fuera algo normal… por eso lo dije, por rabia

 **Serena:** Tengo que irme

 **Darien:** Me ibas a decir algo – queriendo impedir que se marche

 **Serena:** No era nada importante, me tengo que ir, olvidé que tengo que ir a gastar el dinero de mis padres – sarcásticamente

 **Darien:** Serena, lo siento

 **Serena:** Adiós – parando un taxi y yéndose en él

 **Darien:** ¿Tenías que hacer eso? – acercándose a Rei y mostrándose furioso

 **Rei:** Es que… lo siento, pero entiéndeme yo…

 **Darien:** Ahora no quiero hablar contigo

 **Rei:** A tu madre no le gustaría saber de esa relación que tienes con ella

 **Darien:** Supongo que le gustaría saber de una relación contigo ¿no?... entiende esto, tú no me interesas – dejando asombradas a las amigas y a una Rei llorosa

 **Rei:** Esto no se quedará así

...

 **Andrew:** Hasta que al fin la pusiste en su lugar – llenando formularios junto a Darien en el hospital – qué te hizo para que finalmente le dijeras todo eso

 **Darien:** Pues… - cogiendo su celular y viendo si tenía alguna respuesta de Serena – pasó de los límites

 **Andrew:** Estás preparado para lo que te espera en casa

 **Darien:** ¿lo dices por mi madre?

 **Andrew:** Obvio… no sé porque ella quiere tanto a Rei para ti

 **Darien:** Ni yo… pero tienes razón

 **Andrew:** Toma – extendiéndole un juego de llaves

 **Darien:** ¿Las llaves de tu departamento?

 **Andrew:** Puedes quedarte allá cuanto quieras, por ahora me estoy quedando en la casa de mi abuela hasta que ella regrese a Londres, y cuando vuelva allá podemos compartirlo

 **Darien:** Gracias, pero no creo que lo necesite, no podría dejar a mi madre y Amy ahora

 **Andrew:** No estoy diciendo que dejes de ayudarlas, sólo digo que no necesitas continuar viviendo con ellas… cógelas – sacudiendo las llaves – sólo por si acaso

 **Darien:** Ok, gracias – tomándo las llaves

…

Horas después

 **Yuki:** Cómo pudiste decirle eso a Rei, enfrente de todo el mundo

 **Darien:** No quiero hablar de eso, estoy cansado quiero dormir

 **Yuki:** Todo por causa de esa chica Tsukino, ya te lo había dicho, no la quiero cerca de ustedes, acaso no ves todo lo que nos ha ocasionado

 **Darien:** Entonces que hago dime le dejo de hablar, renuncio porque el hospital es de su padre y así todos nos volvemos desempleados en esta casa

 **Yuki:** Que seas empleado de su padre no implica que la vayas a buscar después de clases, ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?

 **Darien:** Nada

 **Yuki:** ¿Nada? Dame tu celular para ver si no es nada

 **Darien:** ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo para tratarme así?

 **Yuki:** No importa la edad aún vives bajo mi techo

 **Darien:** Perfecto – cogiendo unas ropas del armario y metiéndolas en una mochila

 **Yuki:** ¿Qué haces?... detente ¡detente!

 **Darien:** Me cansé, me voy

 **Yuki:** ¿Tú crees que ella se va fijar en ti? No pierdas tu tiempo, abre los ojos hijo, ella jamás se mezclaría con gente como nosotros, que no somos de su mismo nivel, no te ilusiones así

 **Darien:** ¡Basta! – molesto por los comentarios de su madre - por qué te empeñas en menospreciarnos, ella nunca nos ha tratado como si estuviera por encima de nosotros, pero tú siempre nos has echado para abajo… si quieres saber alguna vez se fijó en mi – viendo el asombro de su madre – alguna vez… pero yo me tuve que regresar a Japón… y fui yo quien le dijo que olvidáramos todo lo que había pasado, pero sabes algo mamá, me arrepiento de lo que le dije, porque no quiero que me olvide

 **Yuki:** Darien– comenzando a llorar

 **Amy:** Darien – saliendo de su habitación, desde la cual escuchó toda la discusión

 **Darien:** Lo siento, me voy – dejando varios billetes encima del kotatsu y saliendo de la casa

…

El departamento de Andrew era bastante amplio, tenía dos habitaciones, por lo que Darien se instaló en la de visitas, aún no podía creer que finalmente se había ido de casa, agradecía a Andrew por haberle dado las llaves, finalmente era libre, no más reproches de su madre. Se recostó en la que ahora era su cama, cerró los ojos y la vio a ella, Serena, la recordó con ese vestido negro justo de mangas largas, cómo le derramó la cerveza encima, cómo bailó con ella, cómo su manos tocaban su espalda desnuda, como sus labios rojos devoraban los suyos, sus pensamientos lo llevaban a recuerdos que él había intentado olvidar, recordó como la tumbó en la cama, como lentamente le fue quitando cada una de sus botas, cómo besó sus pies, pantorrillas, muslos, recordó los gemidos de Serena, cómo le levanto el vestido para ver aquella bragas negras de encaje, recordó besar encima de ese encaje y lograr que ella le clavara sus uñas en su espalda… en ese momento el sonido de su celular lo trajo de vuelta al presente

 **Darien:** No pienso regresar – atendiendo la llamada

 **Amy:** Lo sé, mamá acaba de dormirse de tanto llorar, pero yo quería decirte que te entiendo… Darien

 **Darien:** dime

 **Amy:** Si tanto te gusta lucha por ella

 **Darien:** Ella y yo somos muy diferentes

 **Amy:** esas son las palabras de mamá, no las tuyas… ¡gambate!

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les guste este cap, el siguiente está casi terminado,

Besos y abrazos cariñosos para todos


	9. La fiesta de Andrew

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.

 **Capítulo 9: La fiesta de Andrew**

 **Amy:** Es increíble – entrando a un salón decorado con sedas blancas recogidas a lo largo del techo y las paredes, las tenues luces blancas y celestes le daban al lugar una aurea de encanto. Las mesas estaban elegantemente decoradas y acomodadas al redor de una pista de baile, sobre la cual había una gran bola de espejos – creo que no estoy vestida adecuadamente – mirando avergonzada su simple vestido verde de cuello redondo con un bolero crema

 **Rei:** Ni yo – mirando su vestido rojo corto de mangas tres cuartos

 **Lita:** Creo que no fue una buena idea venir – viendo su simple vestido color melón sin mangas

 **Esmeralda:** Vaya, vaya, no sabía que el tema de la fiesta era harapos y poliéster– burlándose de las tres amigas, el vestido de Esmeralda era hermoso, de color plata con corte sirena

 **Lita:** Oye qué te pasa

 **Esmeralda:** Por qué no dan media vuelta y se van de este lugar – señalándoles la puerta – esta es una fiesta privada

 **Rei:** Nosotras fuimos invitadas – mostrándole la tarjeta enojada

 **Esmeralda:** Ya veo que sí querida, pero apelo a tu sentido común, acaso no ven que no encajan acá o quieren ser el centro de burla de la fiesta, porque si es así yo puedo comenzar

 **Lita:** No te atrevas a decir una palabra más sobre nosotras – amenazando a Esmeralda

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – en tono desafiante – no es mi culpa que hasta mi perro tenga mejor guardarropa que ustedes – riéndose burlona y escandalosamente

 **Darien:** ¿sucede algo? – acercándose al grupo de chicas, él vestía un terno negro con una camisa blanca y corbata celeste

 **Amy:** ¡Darien! – emocionada al ver a su hermano después de tantos días desde que se marchó de la casa

 **Diamante:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? – parándose al lado de Esmeralda en su elegante terno Oscar de la Renta negro

 **Esmeralda:** No sucede nada, porqué mejor no vamos a saludar a nuestros amigos – cogiendo el brazo de Diamante

 **Andrew:** ¿Ustedes ya se conocen? – acercándose a ellos en un terno negro de diseñador cogido de la mano de Serena

 **Serena:** Hola – saludó tímida y avergonzadamente, Serena lucía hermosa en un vestido strapless negro, la parte del pecho tenia decoraciones en plata y la parte de la falda tenía varias capas de tul negro que llegaban hasta el piso, sus labios estaban con un ligero brillo rosa y sus ojos defumados en negro, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza francesa desestructurada - ¿Cómo están? – sin soltarse de Andrew

 **Esmeralda:** No puede ser – casi saltando de la alegría - ¿Ustedes dos… acaso… son novios?

 **Andrew:** Sí – tomando de la cintura a Serena - lo somos – lo cual provocó que Lita se marchara del grupo discretamente

 **Darien:** Se les ve muy bien juntos – sintiendo una opresión en el corazón y queriendo quemar con la mirada la mano que Andrew mantenía en la cintura de Serena

 **Andrew:** ¿Lo crees? Mi madre y mi abuela nos dijeron lo mismo

 **Diamante:** ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…? – queriendo matar a su primo

 **Andrew:** Un par de semanas

 **Diamante:** Preciosa – dirigiéndose a Serena - ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? Yo creo que te convendría otro tipo de hombre – coqueteándole descaradamente

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Qué tipo de hombre? ¿Tú? – roja de la cólera

 **Diamante:** No hagas escenas – intentando menospreciar las palabras de Esmeralda

 **Esmeralda:** Sí te comportaras como debes

 **Diamante:** Discúlpenla – jalando del brazo a Esmeralda – a veces es muy efusiva

 **Esmeralda:** Pero… - sintiendo que Diamante la quería matar con la mirada – Serena – queriendo evitar la mirada de Diamante – debiste contarnos esta noticia, ahora somos casi familia – dando una risada nerviosa y sintiendo como Diamante continuaba apretando su brazo

 **Andrew:** Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto, tú sabes bien que una vez que la abuela o mi madre lo supiesen iban a querer inmiscuirse en todo

 **Mina:** Mantener en secreto ¿qué? – entrando con un vestido lila con cinturón rojo

 **Andrew:** que Serena y yo somos novios

 **Mina:** ¿Novios?

 **Rei:** ¿Tú no lo sabías? Tú qué eres tan amiga de ella – burlándose de Mina

 **Mina:** No… pero sabía que había algo raro – mirando fijamente a los ojos de su rubia amiga

 **Serena:** Es difícil ocultarte algo

 **Mina:** Por cierto necesito hablar un momento contigo

 **Serena:** Claro – soltándose de Andrew – ya regreso – le dijo a su novio

 **Andrew:** No te preocupes por mí – sonriendo

.

Ambas amigas fueron a un rincón del salón a conversar a solas

 **Mina:** ¿Estás con él después de todo lo que te dije?

 **Serena:** Lo siento Mina, no pude evitarlo

 **Mina:** ¿Cómo que no pudiste? Te dije lo de Lita

 **Serena:** ¿Y por qué a Lita le gusta nadie puede salir con él? – intentando defenderse

 **Mina:** Por eso y porque a ti no… si tú no sientes amor por él, por qué no le dejas a otra persona que sí lo sienta intentarlo

 **Serena:** Tú no sabes lo que yo siento

 **Mina:** Lo peor de todo es que sí lo sé, a ti te gusta Darien y haces esto para alejarte de él

 **Serena:** Yo no lo hago para alejarme de él – sintiéndose destruida por las palabras de Mina

 **Mina:** ¿Y entonces por qué? Dime ¿por qué?

 **Serena:** ¡Él sabe lo de Darien y yo! y me pidió que finja ser su novia para no contar nada

 **Mina:** ¿Qué?... ese idiota… espera ¿Te pidió que finjas no que seas?

 **Serena:** Así es… pero no va a durar mucho, dentro de un par de semanas terminaremos nuestra relación

 **Mina:** No estoy entendiendo nada ¿por qué?

 **Serena:** Necesitaba una novia para que su abuela deje de molestarlo, al parecer ella no acepta a nadie cuya familia no tenga como mínimo el mismo nivel económico que el de ella, incluso hoy cuando me la presentó me dijo que se alegraba al saber que su nieto había mejorado sus gustos, que anteriormente él había estado interesado en una chica sin gracia de padres panaderos… pero no te preocupes al parecer la abuela pronto se irá de Tokio y en ese momento terminaremos esta farsa

 **Mina:** Espera… - sonriéndole - ¿padres panaderos?

 **Serena:** Sí ¿por qué?

 **Mina:** Andrew es un idiota – suspirando – todo lo tengo que arreglar yo

 **Serena:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Mina:** No te preocupes – alejándose de Serena

 **Serena:** ¡No vayas a decirle…! – siendo interrumpida por Mina

 **Mina:** Sí, sí, yo me encargo - dejando a su amiga sola y yendo en busca de Andrew

Mina vio a Andrew conversando con diferentes personas, esperó a que estuviera libre y en ese momento lo jaló del brazo hasta afuera de la sala de fiestas y se sentó frente a él en un pequeño vestíbulo

 **Andrew:** ¿Qué te sucede?

 **Mina:** Qué no soy idiota, ya sé que es lo que está pasando

 **Andrew:** No sé de qué hablas – poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a dejarla sola

 **Mina:** Sé que lo tuyo con Serena es una farsa, que la chantajeaste y que lo haces por qué quieres que Lita se olvide de ti, por eso siempre que sales con alguien la llevas a donde está Lita, para que ella de una buena vez se desilusione de ti, y todo eso porque eres un idiota al cual se le hace más fácil ignorar sus sentimientos a enfrentar a su abuela, a la cual no le agrada la idea de que una hija de unos simples panaderos esté ligada a su familia, pero a la que le hace mucha ilusión ver a su familia unida a la de los Tsukino ¿o me equivoco?

 **Andrew:** Me gustaría que te equivocaras- tumbándose en el sofá – pero no, lo has deducido todo casi a la perfección

 **Mina:** ¿En qué me equivoqué? En lo de que eres un idiota no ha sido

 **Andrew:** Yo sólo estoy con Serena para poder complacer a mi abuela, no por Lita, las otras chicas sí fueron para desilusionarla y olvidarla, pero no pude… no pude olvidarla, necesitaba a alguien que aceptara fingir, pero no había nadie en quien confiar, justo el día en que mi abuela me llevó al club para poder presentarme a las nietas de sus amigas me encontré con Serena, ella era una buena opción, mi abuela no se opondría, ella se marcharía finalmente de Japón y yo solo tendría que ganar tiempo hasta terminar mi residencia, así ya no dependeré económicamente de ella, pero… dudé en usar a Serena

 **Mina:** ¿Y los sentimientos de Lita?

 **Andrew:** Mi abuela me amenazó con arruinar a su familia, para alguien con el poder de mi abuela no le costaría nada arruinar a los padres de Lita… ella los estuvo investigando, incluso a Lita

 **Mina:** Hasta puedo entender lo que hiciste, pero debiste hablar con ella… además chantajear a Serena, eso es muy bajo

 **Andrew:** Pero le dije que no duraría mucho, sé que he sido egoísta… aunque… no pensé que Darien estaría realmente interesado en ella, esto complica mi amistad con él

 **Mina:** ¿De verdad crees que a él le gusta Serena?

 **Andrew:** Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso al verme con Serena – riéndose – parecía que no iba a salir vivo de aquí

 **Mina:** eso es genial - emocionada

 **Andrew:** ¿Qué me mate?

 **Mina:** Eso tampoco estaría mal – burlándose de su amigo – pero me refería darle celos a Darien, y tú eres perfecto para eso

 **Andrew:** ¿Yo?

 **Mina:** Cuando te veas con él simplemente debes decir alguna cosa linda sobre Serena o contarle que tienen planes para salir, cosas así… pero solo de mentira – clavando su mirada en él – Lita no tiene por qué verte con ella, y ni siquiera es necesario que salgan, solo que Darien lo crea

 **Andrew:** ¿Y Lita?

 **Mina:** Vas a contarle todo, lo del rechazo de tu abuela, lo de PE – DIR – LE a Serena que te haga el favor de fingir ser tu novia para calmar a tu abuela y de cómo la amas y esperas terminar la residencia para que estén finalmente juntos… y que por sobre todas las cosas no debe contarle a nadie que lo tuyo con Serena es mentira… ¿Qué dices?

 **Andrew:** Me parece que estás loca, en primer lugar no sé si Lita me va a creer que lo de Serena es falso y segundo no sé si podría hacerle eso a Darien, lo correcto sería que terminara toda esta farsa

 **Mina:** No puedes terminar esto… ya lo empezaste así que debes continuar, no quiero ni pensar de lo que sería capaz de hacerle tu abuela a Lita si supiera que hiciste todo esto por ella… yo hablaré con Lita, vas a ver que me va a creer y por lo de Darien… pues… piénsalo, ese par realmente necesita de un empujón de nuestra parte

 **Andrew:** Lo haré, pensaré sobre lo de ese par, pero por ahora será mejor regresar a la fiesta

 **Mina:** Sólo quítame una duda ¿Cómo te enteraste de los hijos de Serena y Darien?

 **Andrew:** ¿Hijos?! ¿Esa noche ella quedó…? – haciendo la forma de una barriga con sus manos

 **Mina:** No puede ser – poniéndose las manos en la boca - pensé que lo sabías, Serena dijo que tú sabias lo de ella y Darien

 **Andrew:** Sabía lo que pasó en Estados Unidos, porque yo estuve en la fiesta en que… tú sabes, pero lo de los niños… niños… o sea más de uno… no lo puedo creer

 **Mina:** Seré idiota, por favor no le digas nada a nadie

 **Andrew:** ¿Darien lo sabe?

 **Mina:** No… por favor no digas nada – viendo a Andrew hilar sus ideas en silencio

 **Andrew:** No diré nada, eso le compete a Serena, pero – quedando en silencio nuevamente – realmente esos dos necesitan de nuestra ayuda – riéndose en complicidad con Mina

.

En el baño femenino

 **Lita:** No se preocupen ya pasó – terminando de secarse las lágrimas

 **Rei:** Esa mujer es despreciable, mira que hacer que Darien se pelee con su familia se vaya de casa y ella feliz con Andrew

 **Amy:** Rei...

 **Rei:** Es verdad

 **Lita:** Paremos de hablar de ellos, voy a volver a la fiesta

 **Amy:** Te acompaño – saliendo junto a Lita

 **Esmeralda:** Oye tú – saliendo de uno de los cubículos del baño – quiero hablar contigo

 **Rei:** Y yo porqué querría hablar contigo

 **Esmeralda:** Porque a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos, hay algo que mantenemos en común… el odio por Serena

 **Rei:** Tú noviecito no deja de babar por ella – viendo a Esmeralda arreglarse el maquillaje frente al espejo - ¿estabas llorando?

 **Esmeralda:** Mi ex-novio – le respondió – acabó de terminar conmigo – humedeciéndosele nuevamente los ojos

 **Rei:** Supongo que debería consolarte, pero después de todo nuestro histórico, es obvio que no siento lástima de ti

 **Esmeralda:** Yo no quiero tu lástima, es lo último que me faltaba… acá lo importante es, ¿me vas a ayudar a destruir a Serena o no?

 **Rei:** Yo te ayudo ¿qué tengo que hacer?

 **Esmeralda:** Estar atenta a todo lo que ella hace y diga, hay algo que ella oculta, el por qué desapareció misteriosamente de Estados Unidos y el por qué ella está en su escuela, ella debe haber hecho algo terrible y yo quiero saber qué fue

 **Rei:** Sólo que ella y yo no somos amigas

 **Esmeralda:** Ya lo sé, pero puedes hacerte amiga de sus amigos

.

En la fiesta

 **Mina:** Lita – viéndola junto a Amy – ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?

 **Amy:** No se preocupen por mí – dejándolas solas

 **Lita:** Sí es por lo de Serena y Andrew no quiero hablar

 **Mina:** No tienes ni idea de lo que sé, y te arrepentirás si no me escuchas – sentándose en una mesa vacía junto a su amiga

 **Lita:** Dime…

 **Mina:** Verás – hablando muy bajo – lo de Serena y Andrew es una farsa

 **Lita:** ¡Qué!

 **Mina:** Guarda silencio… la madre y abuela de Andrew no deben saber

 **Lita:** Ellas… ellas me odian, cuando las conocí me humillaron terriblemente

 **Mina:** Lo imagino… la abuela de Andrew amenazó con destruir a tu familia si es que ustedes no terminaban, hasta mandó investigar a tus padres, sabe todo sobre ellos y sobre ti

 **Lita:** Y Serena

 **Mina:** Ella aceptó hacerse pasar por su novia para tranquilizar a su abuela y así ella se fuera más rápido de Japón

 **Lita:** No sé qué decir… él pudo habérmelo dicho

 **Mina:** Tuvo miedo de lo que podían hacerte

 **Lita:** él entonces…

 **Mina:** Está totalmente enamorado de ti

.

En otro lugar de la fiesta

 **Darien:** Disculpa, pensé que no habría nadie acá – atrás de una de las telas que decoraban el salón, tambaleando un poco debido a las cervezas que ya había tomado

 **Serena:** Parece que no soy la única que está huyendo de los demás – sonriéndole

 **Darien:** ¿No deberías estar con Andrew?

 **Serena:** Debería… - perdiéndose por un momento en los hermosos ojos azules de Darien – permiso – intentando retirarse, pero siendo impedida por el agarre de Darien, lo cual hizo que ella quedara muy cerca de él

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué estás con él?

 **Serena:** Darien – bajando la mirada – tengo que volver a la fiesta

 **Darien:** Déjalo – abrazándola – déjalo

 **Serena:** Darien, no sabes lo que dices – intentando inútilmente soltarse

 **Darien:** Lo sé, solo no sé porque estás con él – cogiéndole el mentón y acercando su rostro al de él

 **Serena:** Esto… - siendo besada por Darien, era un beso ardiente como aquellos que se dieron al conocerse, ella sintió perderse en sus labios, nuevamente sentía el sabor de aquellos labios, aquel dulce sabor mezclado con alcohol… y fue el recuerdo del alcohol el que hizo que tomara valor y se separa de Darien – esto está mal

 **Darien:** Serena, yo… yo… tú me gustas

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?... No digas tonterías – irritada por esa confesión

 **Darien:** No son tonterías

 **Serena:** Lo dices porque estás ebrio… sobrio ya sé muy bien lo que piensas de mi

 **Darien:** ¡Lo siento! – mostrando toda su frustración – todo lo que dije de ti fue porque estaba celoso… ¡celoso!... celoso de que te fueras con Diamante… ese día – continuo hablando más calmado – ese día me di cuenta de lo que sentía… ese día me morí de celos al verte con él… y hoy me muero de celos al verte con Andrew

 **Serena:** Por que tenías que decirme eso ahora – con lágrimas en los ojos – ahora yo estoy con Andrew – a pesar de la situación extraña en que se encontraba no pensaba contárselo a Darien

 **Darien:** Andrew… Andrew… ¿Por qué Andrew? Nosotros somos amigos… él… es un buen amigo – recostándose en la pared

 **Serena:** Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora y no en tu estado – callándose al ver a alguien más entrar en su escondite atrás de las telas

 **Andrew:** ¿Qué hacen aquí? – mirando extrañado a su amigo y novia

 **Serena:** Pues… – sintiéndose nerviosa – ya ves – tratando de calmarse y señalando a Darien – alguien se emborrachó, pensé que necesitaba ayuda, pero ya que estás aquí te lo encargo – volviendo a la fiesta y dejando a los amigos solos

 **Andrew:** ¿Y a ti que te pasó?

 **Darien:** Nada, solo que soy un idiota – resbalándose contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso

 **Andrew:** Vamos hombre, levántate – extendiéndole la mano y ayudándole a levantarse – le pediré al chofer de mi abuela que te lleve al departamento

 **Darien:** Tú sí que eres un buen amigo – con la voz entrecortada

 **Andrew:** Lo sé… mañana pasaré por el departamento para que hablemos

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap. Besitos a todos.


	10. Amor y ¿problemas?

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 10: Amor y ¿problemas?**

Parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar a cualquier momento, talvez debía parar con el alcohol pensaba, lo único que tenía de bueno beber era que lo desinhibía, pero eso era también lo malo, debía hablar con Andrew. Darien se levantó lentamente de su cama, sólo vestía sus boxers, se detuvo un momento intentando recordar cómo había llegado a su cama, pero no podía. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, sabía muy bien que precisaba hidratarse si quería mejorar de esa resaca.

 **Andrew:** ¿Acostumbras andar por el departamento en boxers? – viendo a su amigo sacar una botella de agua de la refrigeradora

 **Darien:** No me siento bien hoy

 **Andrew:** ¿Por qué será no? – riéndose de su amigo – parece que disfrutaste mucho mi fiesta

 **Darien:** Tu fiesta… - recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior con Serena - sobre eso debo contarte algo

 **Andrew:** El por qué estabas a solas con Serena – mostrándose más serio

 **Darien:** Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ella, sé que para ti debe ser terrible esta situación y que esto afecta completamente la amistad que tenemos, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento… así que yo voy a empacar e irme de tu departamento

 **Andrew:** ¿Vas a intentar quitármela?

 **Darien:** Yo... voy a luchar por ella – viendo cómo el rostro de su amigo cambia la expresión seria que había mantenido y comienza a reírse – ¿Por qué te ries?

 **Andrew:** Me ha sorprendido tu confesión, pero… yo no puedo permitir que me quites a Serena, yo la necesito…

 **Darien:** ¿La necesitas? ¿Tanto la amas?

 **Andrew:** Necesito que siga fingiendo ser mi novia – viendo como los ojos de Darien se abrían completamente ante la confesión de su amigo

 **Darien:** ¿fingiendo?

 **Andrew:** Así es… debo sentirme halagado por la fidelidad de Serena al no contarte nada, pero sí, nosotros sólo estamos fingiendo… es más ayer me reconcilié con el amor de mi vida, así que agradecería que te vistieras, sería terrible que despertase y te viera así

 **Darien:** ¿estás hablando en serio?

 **Andrew:** Por qué te mentiría, pero eso sí, no se lo puedes contar a nadie, mi abuela y madre no deben enterarse, así que suerte… si realmente estás enamorado debes saber que ella está libre y afortunadamente sólo tú lo sabes… y debe de llegar acá en un par de horas, así que báñate y cámbiate – dejando a su amigo solo en la cocina

Ese par de horas parecieron una eternidad para Darien. Escuchó el timbre sonar y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo ella estaba ahí, Serena estaba frente a él, estaba más hermosa que nunca pensó, llevaba un vestido slip de seda color vino corto suelto de tirantes que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus senos y unos botines de cuero negro, su cabello estaba completamente suelto, los ojos los tenía delineados en negro y sus labios estaban pintados con un lápiz labial granate

 **Darien:** Serena

 **Serena:** Darien - asombrada por verlo ahí, llevaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus pectorales - ¿Está Andrew?

 **Darien:** Sí, pasa – viéndola quitarse los zapatos – lo voy a llamar

Serena esperó intranquila en el sofá de cuero negro en la sala

 **Andrew:** Serena, lamento haberte hecho venir así, pero necesitaba de tu ayuda

 **Serena:** No debería ayudarte, pero como finalmente me explicaste todo, no es justo con ella ¿Dónde está?

 **Andrew:** En mi habitación ¿vamos?

 **Serena:** Vamos – caminado junto a Andrew por el pasadizo y entrando con él a su habitación

Darien se quedó esperando en la sala a que salieran, Andrew le había dicho que tenía a una chica en su habitación, se aferraba a esa idea cada vez que los celos afloraban al recordar ver a Serena entrar con él a su habitación.

 **Andrew:** Bueno - escuchó Darien a su amigo salir de su habitación – ya con todo aclarado, me siento mejor

 **Serena:** Me alegro por ustedes

 **Andrew:** Gracias Serena

 **Serena:** Ni lo menciones

 **Darien:** ¿Está todo bien? – viéndolos entrar en la sala

 **Andrew:** Claro que sí… Serena – dirigiéndose nuevamente a la rubia – cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta Darien sabe la verdad

 **Serena:** Ahhh – no conseguía articular ninguna palabra

 **Andrew:** Él vive conmigo no tengo como mentirle

 **Lita:** Y Mina – entrando en la sala, aún con su vestido de la noche anterior – ella también lo sabe

 **Darien:** ¿Lita? – asombrado por ver a la amiga de su hermana - ¿ustedes? – moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras miraba Lita y Andrew

 **Andrew:** Así es – sonriendo orgulloso - tú no eres él único que se deja engatusar por mujeres más jóvenes – riéndose y provocando que Serena se sonroje

 **Andrew:** Ven amor, dejemos que conversen – regresando a su habitación con Lita

 **Serena:** Parece que ya estás mejor – después de un silencio incómodo entre ambos

 **Darien:** Sí… Serena – acercándose a la rubia – ahora que estoy sobrio tengo que decirte algo

 **Serena:** Dime – nerviosa por la cercanía y seriedad de Darien

 **Darien:** Yo… estoy enamorado de ti – quedando su boca a escasos centímetros de la de ella y cogiendo su nuca con su mano izquierda

 **Serena:** Casi no nos conocemos

 **Darien:** Lo sé, he pensado en ello, podríamos empezar a hacerlo ¿no crees? – sin retroceder ni un milímetro

 **Serena:** Sí – casi susurrando y deseando saltar encima de él y besarlo entre otras cosas – podríamos – tranquilizándose – ir lentamente, intentar conocernos y después ver qué sucede

 **Darien:** Suena bien – acariciándole la nuca - sólo hay un problema

 **Serena:** ¿Cuál? – asustada por esas palabras

 **Darien:** Yo no quiero ir lentamente – besándola apasionadamente, su mano derecha le recorría la espalda, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien – no puedo imaginar no poder besarte – esas palabras le robaron el corazón a la rubia, volvió a besarlo, pero de esta vez ella tuvo la iniciativa

 **Andrew:** Fue más rápido de lo que pensé – interrumpió su amigo, haciendo que se separen y provocando que Serena se sonroje

 **Lita:** me alegro por ustedes

 **Darien:** Aún no debes alegrarte

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo así?

 **Darien:** Serena… ¿aceptas ser mi novia? – dejando sin palabras a la rubia

 **Lita:** Di que sí – emocionada por presenciar esta escena romántica

 **Serena:** Sí – mirando fijamente a los ojos azules del moreno – Sí, sí, sí – siendo besada por él

 **Andrew:** Vaya, entonces Lita y yo somos novios, tú y Serena son novios y Serena y yo fingimos ser novios

 **Lita:** Sólo falta que Darien y yo también finjamos – dijo en tono de broma

 **Andrew:** Ni lo pienses – sintiendo celos por la sola idea

 **Darien:** Primera vez que te veo celoso

 **Andrew:** Antes no tenía a Lita

Casi un mes pasó desde ese día, solo Andrew, Lita, Darien, Serena y Mina sabía lo que sucedía, pero Rei desconfiaba de algo, Lita debería estar destruida por lo que había sucedido y sin embargo era más amiga de Serena.

 **Rei:** Lita – a la salida de la escuela

 **Lita:** Dime

 **Rei:** Hoy justo estuve hablando con Amy, que hace mucho que no salíamos las tres de compras o a comer un helado ¿Qué dices? ¿quieres salir?

 **Lita:** hoy no puedo

 **Rei:** ¿Tienes club de cocina?

 **Lita:** no, la verdad hoy ya quedé con otras personas en salir

 **Rei:** Entonces nos vemos mañana

 **Lita:** ¿Manãna? No, no puedo – ese día cumplía un mes con Andrew – pasado mañana ¿sí?

 **Rei:** Claro

 **Lita:** bueno, chau – yéndose junto a Mina y dejando a Rei

 **Rei:** ¿pasado mañana? Sí claro – siguiéndolas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, al doblar la esquina las vio subirse a la limosina de Serena - ¿Qué ocultan? – se preguntaba a sí misma

.

Horas después en el departamento de Andrew

 **Darien:** Amor – viendo a Serena dormida sobre su cama – amor, disculpa por llegar tarde – viéndola despertarse – hubo una emergencia tuve que quedarme un poco más

 **Serena:** No importa – siendo besada por él

 **Darien:** ¿Andrew te dio las buenas noticias?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué noticias? – sentándose en la cama

 **Darien:** Su abuela adelantó su viaje, ella y la madre de Andrew se van pasado mañana, finalmente podremos dejar de escondernos

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – preocupada por la noticia

 **Darien:** ¿No te alegra? ¿Quieres que continuemos escondidos? – molesto por la reacción de Serena

 **Serena:** No es eso

 **Darien:** ¿Entonces?

 **Serena:** Dios… es que si mi padre se entera lo de nosotros

 **Darien:** Crees que no me aceptaría

 **Serena:** Es que…

 **Darien:** ¿Qué? Dime qué sucede

 **Serena:** Hay algo que no te he contado – totalmente nerviosa – quise hacerlo cuando nos reencontramos, y otras mil veces, pero nunca pude

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede Serena? – angustiado por lo que Serena iba a decirle

 **Serena:** No sé por dónde empezar… - siendo interrumpida por alguien tocando en la puerta del cuarto

 **Lita:** Serena – hablaba al otro lado de la puerta – ya es hora de irnos

 **Serena:** Es verdad ya es tarde – abriendo a puerta

 **Darien:** Espera – cogiéndola del brazo – no te puedes ir sin decirme qué sucede

 **Serena:** No es algo que se pueda hablar en tan poco tiempo y en verdad tengo que irme

 **Andrew:** Darien – acercándose a la puerta de Darien - es mejor que la dejes ir, ya otro día conversan tranquilamente

 **Serena:** Darien, por favor suéltame

 **Darien:** El sábado – soltándola

 **Serena:** Está bien, el sábado te contaré todo – cogiéndo sus cosas y yéndose con Lita

 **Darien:** No quiere que su padre sepa lo de nosotros – le contó a su amigo

 **Andrew:** Ya veo… ven – yendo a la sala y sirviéndole un vaso de whisky – toma, relájate – siendo la bebida aceptada por Darien - ¿Acaso tú piensas contarle a tu madre lo de ustedes?

 **Darien:** Estoy exagerando ¿verdad? – terminándose su bebida

 **Andrew:** El sábado sabrás que sucede… ¿Aún vas a hacer esa cena especial para ella?

 **Darien:** Claro que sí, el miércoles cumplimos un mes, pero ese día tengo guardia, así que lo vamos a celebrar el sábado

 **Andrew:** Me alegra

 **Darien:** tú sabes de qué se trata ¿no?

 **Andrew:** Lo sé, pero no soy yo el que te lo va a contar

.

Dos días después en un restaurante cercano a la escuela

 **Amy:** Me alegra que estemos juntas nuevamente – tomando un sorbo de su té helado

 **Lita:** A mí también, discúlpenme por estar un poco distante

 **Rei:** no te preocupes, supongo que andas tramando algo para recuperar a Andrew

 **Lita:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Rei:** Vamos, después que supiste lo de Andrew y Serena andas más unida a Mina y ella ¿qué tramas?

 **Lita:** No tramo nada… es que… qué puedo hacer si él la prefiere a ella – mintió – intenté saber que le vio

 **Amy:** ¿Y?

 **Lita:** Vi que ella es increíble, es inteligente, agradable y bonita… cómo no se iban a enamorar los hombres de ella

 **Rei:** Vaya… me sorprende tu madurez – sabiendo que no le sacaría la verdad – yo quería matarla cuando Darien se interesó en ella… aunque pensándolo bien no tenía por qué molestarme con ella, al final ella no le interesaba y ahora está con el mejor amigo de él

 **Lita:** Exactamente, yo no tengo nada contra ella, ella no me lo quitó, nosotros no éramos nada cuando ella apareció

 **Rei:** Y si lo pensamos bien ellos dos hacen una linda pareja, lindos, inteligentes, adinerados son perfectos, tal para cual – lastimando los sentimientos de Lita – lo que es terrible es que por causa de ella Darien abandonó a su familia

 **Amy:** No digas eso, talvez ya era hora de él hacer su vida

 **Rei:** Ni tú te crees eso, tú sabes bien que fue por ella, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, oye - volviendo a hablar con Lita - y ahora que ustedes son amigas e incluso te subes a su carro

 **Lita:** ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 **Rei:** Te he visto… pero lo que quería saber es… ¿has ido a su casa?

 **Lita:** Sí, pero muy poco, unas dos veces nada más

 **Amy:** ¿Cómo es?

 **Lita:** Es enorme, siempre estuve en la sala, la cual es enorme, creo que caben 4 casas de Amy ahí

 **Rei:** Deben tener varios empleados para poder cuidar esa casa

 **Lita:** Yo sólo vi, al chofer que la recoge, al jardinero y a la nana

 **Rei:** ¿Ella y su hermano no están grandecitos como para tener una nana?

 **Lita:** Para sus otros hermanos

 **Rei:** ¿Tiene más hermanos?

 **Lita:** No los vi, pero un día los escuché llorar, aún son bebes

 **Rei:** Supongo que cuando se tiene dinero puedes tener cuantos hijos quieras – riéndose

La tarde pasó tranquila hasta que Lita y Amy se marcharon

 **Rei:** Esmeralda – viendo que nadie conocido la escuchara hablar por teléfono

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Descubriste algo?

 **Rei:** extrañamente mi amiga Lita, ella se moría por Andrew, tú la debiste escuchar llorando en el baño el día de la fiesta

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Qué pasa con ella? - le interrumpió

 **Rei:** Bueno, ella ahora es super amiga de Serena, hasta ha ido a su casa ¿no te parece raro?

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Para eso me has llamado?

 **Rei:** ¡Es importante! Yo creo que le quiere quitar a Andrew, y si lo hace Darien y Diamante van a ir atrás de ella

 **Esmeralda:** Eso no me interesa, si Diamante quiere ir tras ella no le va a importar que esté o no con Andrew, yo quiero saber cosas sucias de ella, no tonterías de niñas enamoradas ¿Le sacaste alguna información importante a esa chica?

 **Rei:** No, sólo sé que fue pocas veces a su casa

 **Esmeralda:** ¿En serio?

 **Rei:** Sí ¿por qué?

 **Esmeralda:** Casi nadie entra a la casa Tsukino, se han vuelto súper herméticos ¿qué más te contó la chica esa?

 **Rei:** Pues que vio al chofer, al jardinero y la nana de sus hermanitos

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Hermanitos?

 **Rei:** ¿Tú tampoco sabías? Parece que tiene dos hermanitos bebes

 **Esmeralda:** Dos hermanitos – casi susurrando – dos hermanitos bebes – comenzando a reír – ¡dos bebes!

 **Rei:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Esmeralda:** Nada – totalmente eufórica – ya sabrás - colgándole

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y mensajes, espero les guste el camino que está tomando la historia. Besitos a todos.


	11. Padre

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 11: Padre**

Ese viernes Serena quería quedarse en cama, aún no había decidido cómo le contaría a Darien sobre los niños, cómo le diría que aún no podría conocerlos, si su padre se enteraba que él era el padre, buscaría la forma de destruirlo y sabe dios qué haría con ella por no haberle contado. Tenía que convencerlo de no conocer a los niños hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años.

 **Luna:** Serena – tocando la puerta – se te va a hacer tarde

 **Serena:** Ya voy a levantarme – le gritó desde la cama

Al poco tiempo ella ya estaba vestida con su uniforme, revisó su celular y tenía un mensaje de **Darien:** _"Ya quiero que llegue mañana"._

 **Serena:** Yo no quiero que llegue mañana – se decía a sí misma – vamos Serena, deja de ser cobarde

El desayuno pasó tranquilo, ella no dijo nada, se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de todos y fue rumbo a la escuela sin saber lo que le esperaba.

 **Artemis:** Que tenga buen día señorita – despidiéndose de Serena

 **Serena:** Gracias Artemis, tú también – dirigiéndose a su escuela

Serena se sintió cómo el primer día de clases, todos parecían no dejar de mirarla, había algo que ella no entendía, todos parecían murmurar sobre ella

 **Reiko:** Tan digna que parecía – gritaba una alumna

 **Keiko:** No es más que una cualquiera

 **Ayumi:** Debe ser, si ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de sus hijos– dejando helada a Serena con esas palabras

 **Hiro:** Oye Serena, qué te parece si nos vemos después de clases – riéndose – no te vayas a negar que ya sabemos lo fácil que eres

 **Yoshio:** Te veo en la azotea en 5 minutos – dando carcajadas

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar, no era capaz de responder o de huir de ahí.

 **Mina:** Ven – jalándola hacia afuera de la escuela

 **Serena:** Mina – sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro

 **Mina:** Tranquila – parando un taxi y subiéndose con Serena – Juban 3 10 1 – le indicó al taxista

 **Serena:** ¿Cómo lo supieron?

 **Mina:** No sé quién fue, pero – mostrándole unas hojas arrugadas que tenía en la mano – esto estaba en la escuela

Serena vio varias hojas dónde se decía que era una cualquiera, tenía fotos de ella en diversas fiestas en Estados Unidos abrazada de diversos muchachos entre ellos Ronald y Peter

 **Serena:** Son mis amigos, nada más que amigos – viendo otra hoja del registro de nacimiento de sus hijos, habían tachado los nombres para que no se vean y habían resaltado la falta de información del padre y aún lado habían escrito "No sabe quién es el padre" – No puede ser – sin parar de llorar – escuchando sonar su celular – es mi madre

 **Mina:** Contéstale

 **Serena:** No puedo – sin parar de llorar

 **Mina:** Dame – quitándole el celular - ¿Sí? – contestando – soy yo Mina… sí… sí… yo la estoy llevando a su casa en un taxi, no se preocupe… no lo sé… sí… no tiene que agradecer… adiós – terminando de hablar

 **Serena:** ¿Ya lo saben?

 **Mina:** Sí, al parecer el director les llamó

 **Serena:** Qué voy a hacer

 **Mina:** Ya estabas a punto de contarle a Darien, ahí les callas la boca… no sabe quién es el padre, tonterías

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! Él no puede enterarse de esta manera, tengo que verlo

 **Mina:** Es verdad, pero ya te están esperando en casa

 **Serena:** Tengo que hablarle – marcando su número en el celular

 **Mina:** ¿Piensas contarle por el celular?

 **Serena:** No contesta… ya debe haber entrado al hospital

 **Mina:** Ya casi llegamos

Serena pasó todo el día en su habitación se sentía humillada y abatida, su padre estaba furioso por lo que le habían hecho a su hija, incluso había mandado regresar a Sammy de la escuela, pronto todo el mundo estaría hablando de eso y podían también agredir a su hijo.

 **Kenji:** Debimos darlos en adopción o

 **Akemi:** ¿o qué? Que no se te olvide que estamos hablando de mis bisnietos

 **Kenji:** qué vamos a hacer, nuestra familia ha sido humillada

 **Akemi:** que no se te olvide hijo que somos Tsukinos, quien haya humillado a Serena lo tiene que pagar, por algo tenemos dinero y poder

 **Kenji:** Esa chica Mina ¿crees que ella habló?

 **Akemi:** No, no ha sido ella, ha tenido que ser alguien con dinero para poder obtener esos registros, ten en cuenta que ha tenido que mandar a alguien hasta Suiza por ellos… tenemos que averiguar quién lo hizo y hacerlo pagar

.

En el hospital

 **Darien:** ¿mamá? – saliendo de su turno - ¿qué haces acá?

 **Yuki:** quería hablar contigo

 **Darien:** ¿qué sucede?

 **Yuki:** ¿Ya te enteraste de la joyita que era Serena Tsukino?

 **Darien:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Yuki:** De esto – entregándole las hojas que habían sido repartidas por toda la escuela

 **Darien:** Pero qué demonios

 **Yuki:** Por esa has abandonado a tu familia, te dije que no te dejes engañar, pero no me escuchaste

 **Darien:** mamá para, por favor – queriendo asimilar lo que veía, Serena tenía dos hijos y no se lo había dicho ¿era eso lo que tenía que contarle?

 **Yuki:** Vuelve a la casa… olvídate de ella y busca una mujer honorable

 **Darien:** Tengo que hablar con ella

 **Yuki:** No tienes nada que hacer con ella, nada

 **Darien:** ¡Tú no entiendes! – sin poder asimilar completamente lo que sucedía - Tengo que hablar con ella

 **Yuki:** Mi pequeño…

 **Andrew:** ¡Darien! – saliendo corriendo del hospital

 **Darien:** Andrew – aún desencajado por la noticia - ¿esto es verdad? ¿tú sabías que ella había tenido dos hijos?

 **Andrew:** Sí… Lita me acaba de contar lo que pasó hoy en la escuela, ven yo te llevo

 **Yuki:** Darien – viendo a su hijo – yo sigo siendo tu madre y olvidaré todo lo que pasó, pero regresa a casa – marchándose

Darien se subió al carro de su amigo, este lo llevaba a su departamento, según le dijo no era buena idea que fuese a la casa de Serena, y le creía, se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto, al llegar al departamento se quedó sentado en el sofá pensando en silencio

 **Darien:** la fecha de nacimiento – buscando desesperadamente el registro de nacimiento entre los papeles – ¿cuándo nacieron?

 **Andrew:** No sé la fecha

 **Darien:** 4 de setiembre… - haciendo cuenta con los dedos - ¿ellos son míos? Dime Andrew ¿son míos? – exigiéndole una respuesta a su amigo

 **Andrew:** Sí, son tuyos

 **Darien:** ¿Cómo es que no me lo dijo? ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así? – mostrando rabia en sus palabras

 **Andrew:** Cálmate Darien – intentando tranquilizarlo

 **Darien:** ¿Acaso cree que esto es un juego?... Andrew, soy papá… tengo dos hijos – mirando nuevamente el registro – tacharon sus nombres

 **Andrew:** Darien y Rini

 **Darien:** ¿qué?

 **Andrew:** Sus nombres son Darien y Rini

 **Darien:** ¿Darien?

 **Andrew:** Sí, ella le puso tu nombre al niño

 **Darien:** Tengo que verla

 **Andrew:** No – atravesándose en su camino

 **Darien:** Sal de mi camino

 **Andrew:** No vas a hablar con ella en ese estado, cálmate, te puedes arrepentir de lo que digas

El sábado Serena despertó con la sensación de que el mundo había caído sobre ella, miró como de costumbre su celular en busca de un mensaje de Darien, pero no había ninguno, él ya debía saber la noticia y no quería hablar con ella. Aún en pijamas decidió ir a tomar desayuno, a su padre le molestaría, pero pensaba volver a esconderse en su cuarto después de comer algo.

 **Kenji:** Buenos días – viendo a su hija entrar al comedor

 **Serena:** Buenos días papá

 **Kenji:** Tu abuela y yo hemos tomado una decisión sobre ti y lo sucedido ayer

 **Serena:** ¿Qué decisión? – nerviosa por lo que podía escuchar

 **Kenji:** Vamos a regresar a Estados Unidos, vamos a dejar de ocultarnos y retomaremos nuestras vidas

 **Serena:** pero…

 **Kenji:** No te quejaste cuándo te hice salir de allá y te mandé con tu madre a Suiza, pues bueno, regresaremos

 **Serena:** no quiero irme

 **Sammy:** ¡Ni yo! – gritó el hijo menor que escuchó todo al entrar al comedor

 **Kenji:** Está decidido, ya Luna está haciendo las maletas de los pequeños

 **Serena:** Papá por favor no

 **Kenji:** Ya está decidido, piensa en tus hijos, lo mejor para ellos es vivir lejos de acá, así que nos vamos

 **Sammy:** ¡Por qué yo tengo que pagar por las tonterías que hace ella! – yéndose a su habitación

 **Serena:** ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! – siguiéndolo, pero sin obtener una respuesta de su hermano

.

Serena se fue a su habitación, quería llorar por la impotencia que sentía, pero no le salía ni una lágrima, debió acabar con todas el día anterior, le mandó un mensaje a Mina contándole lo de la decisión de su padre, aún faltaba un mes para ser mayor de edad por lo que tendría que obedecerle.

Serena pasó el resto del día con sus hijos, los amaba muchísimo, tenía que hacer lo mejor para ellos y quizás su padre tenía razón Tokio no era el mejor lugar para ellos. Cerca de la hora de la cena escuchó gritos en el primer piso, algo malo debía estar pasando, aún en pijamas bajó a ver que sucedía.

 **Kenji:** Cómo te atreves a presentarte así enfrente mio

 **Darien:** Porque no permitiré que se lleve a mis hijos

 **Serena:** ¡Darien!

 **Kenji:** ¿Darien? Así que sí sabias quién era el padre de los pequeños e incluso le pusiste su nombre

 **Serena:** Papá

 **Kenji:** A ti – mirando a Darien - te espera la cárcel por abusar de mi hija

 **Ikuko:** ¿Qué sucede? – bajando las escaleras y parándose junto a Serena

 **Kenji:** Llévate a Serena de acá, esto lo arreglo yo

 **Serena:** ¡Papá! No le hagas nada, por favor… ¡Yo lo amo!

 **Darien:** ¿Qué? – asombrado por la confesión de Serena

 **Kenji:** ¡Llévatela! – le gritó a su esposa, la cual con ayuda de Luna se llevaron a Serena

.

En su habitación Serena sabía que sólo podía recurrir a una persona, él era el único que podía ayudarla ahora, marcó su número casi templando por el miedo que aún sentía

 **Serena:** Aló, señor Souichi Chiba, le habla Serena Tsukino

.

Al poco tiempo Luna le avisó que había llegado la policía, al parecer su padre cumpliría lo que había dicho, quería ver preso a Darien. Serena bajó corriendo las escaleras, alcanzando a ver cómo se llevaban a Darien.

 **Kenji:** Va a recibir lo que merece

 **Serena:** Papá detente

 **Kenji:** Él abusó de ti, deja de defenderlo

 **Serena:** Si tú lo llevas a juicio, yo negaré el abuso

 **Kenji:** Tú dirás lo que yo te digo

 **Souichi:** Kenji detente – le dijo su amigo mientras entraba en la casa

 **Kenji:** Souichi ¿qué haces acá?

 **Souichi:** Vengo a advertirte que si continúas con la idea de enjuiciar a Darien, tendrás una ardua pelea

 **Kenji:** ¿Piensas ayudarlo?

 **Souichi:** Así es, contrataré a los mejores abogados si es necesario

 **Kenji:** ¿Por qué?

 **Souichi:** Porque él es mi hijo

* * *

Las historias se están hilando... qué pasará ahora con Darien? Besitos a todos


	12. Souichi y Yuki

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.

 **Capítulo 12: Souichi y Yuki**

 **Kenji:** ¿Qué?

 **Souichi:** Lo que escuchaste, él es mi hijo

 **Kenji:** ¿Tú sabías lo que sucedió entre Serena y Darien? – enfurecido con su amigo

 **Souichi:** No, acabo de enterarme por Serena, me ha sorprendido la noticia

 **Kenji:** Aunque sea tu hijo no voy a cambiar mi decisión

 **Souichi:** Lamento escuchar eso… recibirás noticias de mis abogados – saliendo de la casa

 **Kenji:** Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto – enfrentando a su hija

 **Serena:** Cuando lo reencontré me dio miedo lo que podrías hacerle, por eso no te lo dije… él tampoco sabía lo de los niños, no tuve valor para contárselo

 **Kenji:** Anda a tu cuarto, ahora no quiero hablar contigo – viendo a su hija marcharse

 **Ikuko:** ¿Podemos hablar? – hablando por detrás de él

 **Kenji:** Ahora no estoy de humor

 **Ikuko:** Aunque no lo estés… siempre he dejado que tomes las decisiones de la familia, pensaba que era la mejor forma… pero hoy, hoy no estoy segura que busques lo mejor para Serena

 **Kenji:** ¿Te vas poner del lado de ese depravado?

 **Ikuko:** Ese depravado, como le llamas, es padre de tus nietos, por lo dicho por Serena, él no sabía de los niños y a pesar de que lo supo en medio de toda esta confusión y de no conocerlos, vino hasta aquí con miedo de que nos los lleváramos sin importarle lo que le pudiéramos hacer

 **Kenji:** Para… - incomodado por las palabras de su esposa

 **Ikuko:** Y ese depravado resultó ser el hijo de tu mejor amigo, amigo con el que siempre hablan de lo estupendo que sería unir sus familias… ¿cómo podrían unirlas más ahora? Incluso tu hija acaba de declarar su amor por ese muchacho… ¿acaso tu odio y orgullo no te dejaron escucharla?

 **Kenji:** ¡Ya te dije que pares!

 **Ikuko:** Esta bien… sólo te voy a decir una cosa más, si metes a ese joven a la cárcel, Serena jamás te lo va perdonar – dejándolo sólo

 **Kenji:** ¡Demonios! – totalmente frustrado

.

La semana se pasó rápido en la mansión Tsukino, Serena y Sammy habían tenido clases particulares en casa para evitar encontrarse con las otras personas.

 **Sammy:** ¡Serena! – entrando a la habitación de sus sobrinos – el señor Chiba y Darien están en el escritorio con papá

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – dejando a Rini en su cuna y saliendo rápidamente

.

Serena quería entrar al escritorio de su padre, pero no podía, no quería interrumpirlos, qué podría haber sucedido, pero el hecho de que Darien estuviera en su casa sólo podía significar que él estaba libre y si estaba en su casa, su padre debe haber desistido de la demanda.

 **Kenji:** Serena – abriendo la puerta – que bueno que estás acá - iba a mandar llamarte – pasa

 **Serena:** Sí… buenas tardes– mirando a Darien y Souichi

 **Souichi:** Serena, que gusto volver a verte querida

 **Darien:** Serena – viendo a la joven que lucía más delgada y demacrada, sus ojos se veían cansados, parecía que había estado llorando, la joven alegre y deslumbrante había dado paso a una mujer triste

 **Kenji:** Nuestros abogados han preparado los papeles para que Darien reconozca a mis nietos – le dijo a Serena

 **Souichi:** Finalmente seremos una familia

 **Kenji:** Darien – acercándole los papeles – firma donde está marcado

 **Darien:** Sí – firmando uno a uno los documentos

 **Kenji:** Hija, tú firma aquí y aquí – mostrándole los documentos, a lo cual su hija lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces – bien… ahora los niños son unos Chiba Tsukino – sintiendo un poco de orgullo en ello

 **Souichi:** Esto es perfecto

 **Darien:** ¿Ya puedo conocerlos?

 **Kenji:** Claro… Serena acompáñalo

 **Serena:** Ven conmigo – caminando en silencio hasta la habitación de los pequeños – Darien… - siendo interrumpida

 **Darien:** ¿Puedo entrar?

 **Serena:** Sí – acercándose a las cunas – él – cargando a un hermoso bebé de cabellos negros – él es Darien, es el mayor de los mellizos – entregándoselo

 **Darien:** Darien – viendo reir a su hijo, el pequeño era igual a él, incluso con los ojos azules oscuros – hola pequeñín, papá está aquí

 **Serena:** Y ella – cogiendo a la pequeña aún dormida – es Rini – colocándola en el otro brazo de Darien

 **Darien:** Rini – viéndola dormir – mis pequeños – empezando a llorar… cómo pudiste ocultarme esto – dejando a los niños en sus cunas

 **Serena:** No sabía cómo contártelo

 **Darien:** Nos conocimos a comienzo del año, llevábamos un mes saliendo juntos y no fuiste capaz de contármelo

 **Serena:** Darien – comenzando a llorar – sé que hice mal, en un primer momento no sabía si debía contártelo

 **Darien:** ¿No me ibas a decir que tenía dos hijos?

 **Serena:** No sabía qué clase de persona eras, si serías un buen padre para ellos… y después no sabía cómo hacerlo dado todo el tiempo que había pasado… no sabía cómo reaccionarías, si te molestarías o si terminarías conmigo - sollozando

 **Darien:** Yo no sé qué pensar sobre ti o sobre nosotros

 **Serena:** No me digas eso – sintiendo quebrarse su corazón

 **Darien:** Yo creo que lo mejor sería

 **Serena:** No lo digas, por favor

 **Darien:** Serena, entiende…

 **Souichi:** ¿Puedo pasar? – interrumpiendo la conversación

 **Darien:** Pasa…

 **Souichi:** Mis nietos son hermosos, pero claro con la madre que tienen no tenía cómo no ser así – volteando a ver a Serena y viéndola secarse las lágrimas y volteando a ver a su hijo, intentando descifrar lo que había sucedido

 **Kenji:** La pequeña es idéntica a ella – sin darse por enterado de nada

 **Souichi:** es verdad, te felicito Darien

 **Darien:** Gracias

 **Kenji:** Darien… aunque no eres de mi total agrado

 **Darien:** Lo sé

 **Kenji:** Debo decirte que eres de libre de venir a casa cuando quieras a ver a los niños, igual tú Souichi

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias, le tomaré la palabra

 **Souichi:** También tenemos que hablar de los gastos de los niños

 **Kenji:** Tú sabes que eso no es problema para mí

 **Souichi:** De ninguna manera, he de pagar una mensualidad hasta que Darien pueda hacerse cargo completamente de ellos y es claro les pagaré por los gastos que han tenido hasta ahora

 **Kenji:** Como tu prefieras

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias papá

 **Kenji:** Eso me recuerda… mañana mismo puedes regresar al hospital

 **Darien:** ¿Es en serio?

 **Kenji:** Ya te lo dije, tenemos que olvidar lo sucedido, ahora eres el padre de mis nietos y si quiero lo mejor para ellos, eso implica también lo mejor para ti

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias

 **Kenji:** Y no te preocupes, cuando termines la residencia tendrás un trabajo asegurado en el hospital

 **Serena:** parece que ya decidieron todo – sintiéndose excluida de todas las decisiones

 **Kenji:** Así es… mi labor es arreglar todo lo que haces

 **Serena:** Gracias papá, pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco ya no lo tendrás que hacer – saliendo de la habitación

 **Souichi:** Darien, vámonos, hay otro lugar a donde tenemos que ir

 **Darien:** Hasta luego señor Tsukino

 **Kenji:** Dime Kenji, nada de señor, ahora eres parte de mi familia

 **Kenji:** Adiós – despidiéndose de ambos

.

En el auto de los Chiba

 **Darien:** Papá muchas gracias por todo

 **Souichi:** Ni lo menciones… por cierto, cómo van tú con Serena

 **Darien:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Souichi:** No me pareció que ella estuviera muy bien ¿Aún son novios?

 **Darien:** No lo sé – bajando la cabeza – no sé qué pensar sobre ella, sobre el no contarme

 **Souichi:** Qué lástima… se les ve muy bien juntos...

 **Darien:** Si no hay confianza, si se mantienen secretos…

 **Souichi:** Sólo recuerda una cosa hijo… ella sólo tiene 17 años, no esperes que actué o reaccione como alguien de 25

 **Darien:** Puede ser – volteando a ver por la ventana su antiguo barrio, ya estaban cerca a la casa de su madre

 **Souichi:** Hemos llegado – abriendo la puerta del auto

.

Darien abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave que aún conservaba

 **Darien:** Mamá – entrando a la casa

 **Yuki:** Darien – corriendo a abrazarlo – hijo, pero qué sucedió… por qué fuiste preso… me asusté tanto

 **Amy:** ¡Darien! – comenzando a llorar – pensé lo peor ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? – uniéndose al abrazo

 **Darien:** Ya está todo resuelto, no se preocupen

 **Yuki:** Pero cómo, por qué

 **Darien:** Yo les mentí sobre como conocí a Serena

 **Yuki:** ¿Serena? – soltándose – ¿fue por ella que fuiste preso?

 **Darien:** No exactamente

 **Yuki:** te dije, que sólo nos daría problemas, ¡te lo dije!

 **Amy:** Cuéntanos que pasó – dejando de abrazar a su hermano

 **Darien:** Yo les mentí sobre cómo había conocido a Serena y la relación que habíamos tenido – no era necesario que supieran exactamente lo que había pasado pensaba

 **Yuki:** Eso no les da derecho de meterte preso

 **Darien:** Es que… yo soy el padre de los hijos de Serena

 **Yuki:** ¡Qué! – recostándose contra la pared para no caer del asombro – no, no es posible, esa chica está mintiendo, ella sólo está buscando un padre para sus hijos

 **Darien:** Son míos mamá, ella incluso le puso mi nombre al niño

 **Amy:** Por qué no nos lo contaste antes

 **Darien:** Ella no me lo había contado… yo me enteré ese día que mamá me entrego los registros de nacimiento

 **Amy:** Y su padre te demandó cuando se enteró que eras tú el padre de los niños

 **Darien:** Así es… pero él retiró los cargos, ya está todo bien, no se preocupen

 **Yuki:** ¿Los retiró? ¿Se arrepintió de demandarte? ¿Qué te pidió a cambio?

 **Darien:** Nada, pero recibí una ayuda todo este tiempo

 **Yuki:** ¿De quién?

 **Darien:** De papá

 **Amy:** ¿Qué?

 **Yuki:** ¿Qué?

 **Souichi:** Hola Yuki – entrando a la casa - ¿Te sorprende verme?

 **Yuki:** ¡Sal de mi casa! Tú no eres bienvenido acá

 **Amy:** ¿Papá?

 **Souichi:** Amy – acercándose a su hija y cogiéndole las manos – cómo has crecido

 **Yuki:** ¡He dicho que te vayas!

 **Souichi:** Y si no lo hago qué, me vas a continuar amenazando con llevarte a Darien y Amy y ocultarlos de mi

 **Amy:** ¿Qué dices? ¿mamá? – girando a ver a su madre

 **Yuki:** ¡Que te vayas! – entrando en desespero

 **Souichi:** No me voy a ir hasta contarle todo a Amy y Darien

 **Yuki:** No les vas a decir nada a mis hijos ¡Vete! ¡Vete con amante!

 **Souichi:** Yo hice algo terrible lo admito – ignorando a Yuki - yo engañe a su madre con mi secretaria – dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos – Kaolinet, ella fue la paz que yo necesita

 **Yuki:** La paz, no me hagas reír – sintiéndose herida – ella destruyó nuestra familia

 **Souichi:** Nuestra familia ya estaba destruida, tú la destruiste al enviciarte en los casinos, ya no cuidabas de los niños, ni de la casa, gastabas cuanto podías en los juegos, incluso dejaste a Amy de tan solo tres años sola en la casa para poder ir al casino, siendo que ese día ella rodó las escaleras

 **Amy:** ¿Yo?

 **Darien:** Y yo la encontré tirada en el piso cuando regresé de la escuela

 **Souichi:** Así es, ese día su madre estaba jugando Black Jack – sintiéndose la rabia en sus palabras

 **Yuki:** ¡Cállate! ¡Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo! – intentando calmarse – no piensen mal de mí, luego yo me traté, entré a un centro de rehabilitación de ludópatas

 **Souichi:** Es verdad, tuviste que ser internada

 **Darien:** En esa época ustedes me colocaron en un internado…

 **Souichi:** No quería que supieras lo que estaba sucediendo con tu madre, cuando ella mejorara pensaba sacarte de ahí, pero cuando ella regresó a casa nuestra relación ya no era la misma… siempre estábamos discutiendo… decidí que lo mejor era separarnos

 **Yuki:** Ibas a dejarme por tu secretaria

 **Darien:** Cuando yo salí de vacaciones del internado, ustedes todavía estaban casados

 **Yuki:** No pudo dejarme

 **Souichi:** Ella estaba embarazada

 **Amy:** ¿Qué?

 **Darien:** No puede ser… y qué pasó ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

 **Souichi:** Estábamos pasando por un mal momento, era mejor que no lo supieras

 **Yuki:** ¡Ya has dicho suficiente!

 **Souichi:** Aún tengo mucho por contar… su madre me amenazaba con perder al bebé si me separaba de ella –pasando sus manos por su cabeza mostrando su desespero – tenía miedo de que lo hiciera y no sabría luego cómo explicártelo

 **Amy:** ¿Y lo hiciste? – mirando a su madre

 **Yuki:** No – sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que se estaban enterando sus hijos

 **Amy:** Entonces…

 **Souichi:** Ella nació, una niña hermosa – llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas al recordar

 **Yuki:** E inmediatamente tú me entregaste los papeles del divorcio

 **Souichi:** ¡Ya no soportaba vivir con tus amenazas!... ¡era una vida miserable!… me sorprendí con la facilidad con que firmaste los papeles, debí sospechar que tramabas algo

 **Amy:** ¿Qué pasó? – viendo a su madre callada

 **Souichi:** Al día siguiente después del trabajo fui al hospital y ella no estaba, dejó el hospital dejando atrás a Hotaru… cuando regresé a casa ya no estaba Amy, la nana me dijo que Yuki había ido pasado por ella, incluso fue por ti al internado – mirando a Darien – los sacó de Estados Unidos y desapareció con ustedes

 **Yuki:** Son mis hijos, no me los ibas a quitar para criarlos con tu amante

 **Souichi:** ¿Y Hotaru no era tu hija?... pero eso ya no importa, ella cree que es hija de Kaolinet, y así es mejor

 **Darien:** ¿Cuándo nos encontraste?

 **Souichi:** Hace ocho años, cuando se mudaron a Kioto, cuando supe dónde estaban traje a toda mi familia a vivir acá

 **Amy:** ¿Ocho años? ¿Por qué no nos contactaste?

 **Souichi:** hablé con su madre y volvió a amenazarme, si intentaba acercarme a ustedes se los llevaría nuevamente, incluso amenazó con contarle todo a Hotaru

 **Yuki:** ¡Basta! – comenzando a llorar

 **Darien:** Si ella nos secuestró, pudiste llamar a la policía

 **Souichi:** Lo pensé, pero eso sería terrible para ustedes, ver a su madre ser presa… decidí hablar con ella, razonar con ella y en el último de los casos la amenazaría con denunciarla, pero ya no estaban más en Kioto

 **Amy:** Es verdad, nos mudamos muy rápido de Kioto y vinimos a Tokio

 **Yuki:** Sólo quería asustarte – secándose las lágrimas

 **Souichi:** Y lo hiciste… decidí esperar hasta que cumplieran 18 para contarles todo… cuando supe que estaban en Tokio me reuní con su madre, y le dije que no pensaba contactarme con ustedes a cambio de que no le dijera nada a Hotaru, ofrecí pasarles una pensión, deposité mensualmente dinero en una cuenta a la que su madre tenía acceso y le conseguí un trabajo en el hospital de un amigo, de Kenji

 **Amy:** ¿Qué dinero?

 **Souichi:** Yuki – mirando con desprecio a su exesposa – ¡diles que hiciste con el dinero!

 **Amy:** ¿Mamá?

 **Yuki:** Con ese dinero compré esta casa, donde todos vivimos felices – sin poder mirar a los ojos de sus hijos

 **Souichi:** Con el dinero que te di pudiste comprar una casa 5 veces más grande y en un mejor barrio

 **Yuki:** Yo… yo…

 **Darien:** ¿Lo apostaste?

 **Yuki:** Lo siento – susurró mientras volvía a llorar – cuando vi todo ese dinero en la cuenta no pude no apostarlo, podría multiplicarlo y ser aún más rica que su padre

 **Souichi:** Ese dinero no era tuyo, era de Amy y Darien… pero para mí eso no es lo peor… tu hijo fue preso y no fuiste capaz de llamarme para ayudarlo… ¿Me odias tanto que prefieres que nuestros hijos pasen angustias antes de pedirme ayuda?

 **Yuki:** ¿Te odio? Claro que te odio, me dejaste por esa secretaria y luego me pides el divorcio y me dejas sin nada ¡Nada! ¡Para dárselo todo a tu amante!

 **Souichi:** Teníamos un contrato prenupcial

 **Darien:** Mamá, apostaste nuestro dinero e incluso tu salario ¿no?

 **Yuki:** Darien

 **Darien:** Desde que entré de internado al mismo hospital en el que trabajabas me preguntaba cómo era posible que no te alcanzara el dinero, pensé que talvez te habías endeudado al comprar la casa, pero no… tú apostabas todo

 **Yuki:** Darien no me recrimines –llorando – todo por tu culpa Souichi, todo por esa Serena

 **Darien:** No le eches la culpa al resto por tus errores

 **Yuki:** Ella sólo ha hecho ponerte en mi contra, si ella no hubiese aparecido ¡esa mujerzuela!

 **Darien:** ¡Ya basta! Ella es la madre mis hijos, y ella a pesar de su edad nunca los abandonó – haciendo que su madre se sienta herida – Amy, alista tus cosas

 **Amy:** ¿Qué?

 **Darien:** No te vas a quedar más en esta casa – viendo a su hermana ir a su cuarto por sus cosas

 **Yuki:** ¡No! ¡No me van a quitar a mi hija! ¡No! ¡Eso no! – golpeando repetidamente el pecho de Darien

 **Darien:** No tienes la capacidad de cuidar de ella, además te recuerdo que nos secuestraste – queriendo llorar al ver el sufrimiento de su madre

 **Yuki:** No me abandonen

 **Darien:** Y nos manipulaste, tu recelo a mi relación con Serena o la amistad entre Amy y ella era para evitar que nos acerquemos a papá ¿cierto? No tenía nada haber con nosotros, era solo tu egoísmo, era solo tu miedo de que descubriéramos todo

 **Yuki:** ya no quiero oír más – viendo a su hija salir con un par de mochilas y su maletín de la escuela – Amy, no me dejes

 **Amy:** Mamá, necesitas tratamiento, necesitas ir a un psicólogo, a un especialista

 **Darien:** Cuando decidas hacerte tratar yo seré el primero en apoyarte, pero ahora, date cuenta, no eres capaz de cuidar de nadie

 **Souichi:** pasa mañana por mi oficina, yo buscaré una clínica para ti, si es necesario yo la pago, todo por el bien de nuestros hijos – saliendo de la casa junto a sus hijos

 **Amy:** ¿En dónde viviré? – entrando al auto junto a su papá y hermano

 **Darien:** Vivirás conmigo, papá acaba de darme un departamento en Ginza, estaremos bien los dos ahí – viendo a su madre mirándolas a través de la ventana mientras el chofer arrancaba

 **Souichi:** te llevaría a mi casa, pero primero tengo que hablar con Kaolinet y Hotaru

 **Amy:** ¿Le contarás a Hotaru sobre mamá?

 **Souichi:** No, aún no, pero quiero que se conozcan

 **Amy:** Me muero de ganas de conocerla – sonriendo – y a mis sobrinos también

 **Darien:** Ya los conocerás, son muy lindos – sonriendo al recordarlos

 **Souichi:** ¿Los veo mañana? – al estacionarse el auto frente a un edificio de lujo

 **Darien:** Yo tengo que volver al hospital mañana, pero te agradecería si pudieras recoger a Amy de la escuela

 **Souichi:** Será un placer – viéndolos bajar del auto

.

Ya en el departamento

 **Amy:** Wow – viendo el enorme departamento decorado en blanco y negro – aún no puedo creer todo lo que nos ha pasado

 **Darien:** Papá me había contado un poco de lo sucedido mientras me ayudaba a salir de la cárcel, pero la mayoría de las cosas me he enterado hoy y estoy igual de sorprendido – caminando hacia los cuartos – la última puerta es mi cuarto, la siguiente es la de los bebes y la última es la de tu cuarto

 **Amy:** ¿La de los bebes? ¿van a vivir aquí?

 **Darien:** No, se van a quedar con Serena, pero eventualmente los traeré y papá pensó que sería bueno que tuvieran sus cunas y propio espacio

 **Amy:** Estoy de acuerdo… ¿Puedo verlo?

 **Darien:** Claro – abriendo la puerta, el cuarto era el más lindo que había visto Amy, las paredes estaban pintadas en plomo claro, y las decoraciones de una pared era en tonos rosados y la otra en tonos celestes, las cunitas y muebles eran blancos

 **Amy:** Es hermoso… ¿Serena ya lo vio?

 **Darien:** No – cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio – aún no ha venido acá

 **Amy:** ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes? – intrigada por la reacción de su hermano al hablar de ella

 **Darien:** No, no estamos bien… - quedándose pensativo

 **Amy:** Ya veo – sin saber qué aconsejarle – conversa con ella, lo mejor para los niños es el buen relacionamiento de sus padres, ya ves lo que pasó con nosotros

* * *

Darien está libre, no lo podía hacer sufrir mucho, pero que pasará con nuestra querida parejita D y S?

Besos a todos y gracias por los comentarios y mensajes


	13. Yo también te amo

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 13: Yo también te amo**

…

 **Luna:** Serena – entrando al cuarto de los bebés – el joven Chiba acaba de llegar

 **Serena:** ¿Ya? – poniéndose nerviosa – me voy a mi habitación, cualquier cosa me llevas a los niños allá por favor – saliendo rápidamente

 **Luna:** Y ahora que pasa entre ellos – murmuró la nana

 **Darien:** Buenas noches Luna

 **Luna:** Joven Chiba buenas noches

 **Darien:** Puedes llamarme de Darien

 **Luna:** No sería correcto… los niños están despiertos así que puede jugar un poco con ellos

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias – viéndola retirarse y acercándose a las cunas – Hola campeón – cargando al pequeño Darien, no sé bien que hacer contigo – viendo al pequeño mirarlo – pero he de aprender… les puedo contar como fue mi día – colocando al pequeño junto a Rini – Hola princesa – acariciándola – hoy…

.

Minutos después en la sala de la mansión Tsukino

 **Ikuko:** ¿Serena está con Darien?

 **Luna:** No señora, la señorita está en su habitación

 **Ikuko:** Pero… pensé que esos dos no se despegarían después de lo sucedido

 **Luna:** Sinceramente, a mí también me pareció extraño

 **Ikuko:** Esta familia es demasiado complicada – subiendo las escaleras

.

En el cuarto de los niños

 **Darien:** Y así fue como el señor Futuhima salió exitoso de su cirugía

 **Ikuko:** Darien… ¿Interrumpo?

 **Darien:** Claro que no, solo estaba aburriendo a los bebes contándoles sobre mi día en el hospital

 **Ikuko:** No los aburres, les gusta que les hablen, ya va a ser casi la hora de que Serena les dé de mamar

 **Darien:** Serena les da de… mamar – sonrojándose con la idea

 **Ikuko:** Lo hace siempre – sonriéndose por la reacción de Darien

 **Luna:** Disculpen – entrando a la habitación – Serena les va a dar de mamar a los niños en su cuarto, le llevaré primero a Darien – cargando al pequeño y cogiendo el cojín de lactancia

 **Ikuko:** ¿Ella no va a venir?

 **Luna:** No señora, me pidió que le lleve a los niños

 **Darien:** Creo que ya es hora que me vaya – entendiendo que Serena lo estaba evitando

 **Ikuko:** Quédate a cenar – queriendo evitar su ida

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias, pero no puedo, mi hermana me está esperando en casa, con permiso – saliendo de la habitación y de la casa

.

Más de una semana se pasó y los días eran iguales, no importaba a qué hora Darien apareciera en casa, él nunca podía verla, hasta ese viernes en la tarde, en el que la escuchó pasar por el pasadizo, Darien aún con la pequeña Rini en brazos corrió hacia la puerta, pero sólo pudo ver la puerta de al lado cerrarse

 **Darien:** Tenemos que hablar – dejando a la pequeña Rini en su cuna y yendo hasta el cuarto de al lado, llamando a la puerta

 **Serena:** ¿Sí? – le respondió desde dentro - ¿Luna?

 **Darien:** No – abriendo la puerta – soy yo – viendo a Serena vestida con un legging azul marino y un top plomo, que permitía verle el abdomen, lucía delgada

 **Serena:** No dije que podías pasar

 **Darien:** Supuse que si te lo preguntaba no me dejarías verte

 **Serena:** Supones bien – sentándose en la otomana blanca a los pies de su cama

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué me huyes? Yo soy el que debería estar molesto contigo

 **Serena:** ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me siente a tu lado cada vez que vienes a ver a los niños? Es tu tiempo con ellos, yo no me voy a meter, deberías estar feliz de eso

 **Darien:** ¿Así va a ser siempre? Cuando yo esté con ellos tu no vas a aparecer ¿es eso?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Darien:** Nada, supongo que debo dar todo por terminado – molesto con la rubia

 **Serena:** ¡Fuiste tú el que quería terminar todo!

 **Darien:** ¡Yo jamás dije!... según recuerdo no me dejaste terminar de hablar la última vez que nos vimos

 **Serena:** Dime entonces

 **Darien:** Yo sólo quería un tiempo para pensar

 **Serena:** ¿Un tiempo?... por favor Darien, es lo mismo, es solo un "No te voy a terminar ahora, lo voy a posponer por unos días" si no quieres más saber de mi sé directo, dímelo, di que tienes rabia de mi por no haberte contado lo de los niños y que ya no quieres

 **Darien:** No pongas palabras en mi boca

 **Serena:** Dime entonces ¡Dime qué piensas!

 **Darien:** ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta cómo para no decirme que tenía dos hijos! – sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - Cómo pudiste, a pesar de que ya me conocías, mantenerme alejado de ellos

 **Serena:** Ellos son todo para mí, así que no le iba a decir a un desconocido, con el que me emborraché una noche y me dejó sola en la cama sin ni siquiera despedirse, que tenía dos hijos y correr el riesgo de perderlos, jamás haría eso – empezando a llorar - ¡entiéndeme! – bajando la mirada y sintiendo a Darien sentarse a su lado

 **Darien:** Yo me quise despedir – con la voz más calmada y acariciándole la cabeza – cuando desperté sentí que tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado, te juro que dudé en tomar el vuelo de regreso a Japón, pero mi familia me esperaba y no tenía cómo después comprar otro pasaje… así que te di un beso en la frente y me fui… cuando veo a los niños durmiendo, me acuerdo de ti ese día

 **Serena:** Lo lamento… lamento habértelo ocultado tanto tiempo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías y no sabías cómo tomarías lo que te iba a pedir – aún sin levantar la mirada

 **Darien:** ¿Qué ibas a pedirme?

 **Serena:** Qué esperaras a conocerlos hasta que yo tuviese 18 años

 **Darien:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Serena:** Porque – volteando a verlo – no quería que mi padre nos alejara de ti, y teniendo yo 18 años me podría ir de casa con los niños y vivir, no sé… talvez contigo…

 **Darien:** ¿Pensabas en que vivamos juntos? – emocionado con las palabras de Serena

 **Serena:** Bueno… pensé en comprar un pequeño departamento y quizás tú querrías ir conmigo y ayudarnos con los niños… ¿Hubieras aceptado?

Darien : Claro que sí – cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos y besándola – Serena…

 **Serena:** ¿Sí?

 **Darien:** Yo también te amo – volviéndola a besar apasionadamente – solo dime una cosa – respirando agitadamente

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? - incorporándose del beso

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué estás tan delgada? Me preocupa verte así

 **Serena:** He estado sin apetito – había estado muy deprimida últimamente que ni siquiera quería comer

 **Darien:** Vas a comer, así tenga que obligarte – dando un delicado beso – y comenzaremos ahora mismo – parándose y jalándola de la mano – vamos a la cocina

 **Serena:** ¿Ya te crees dueño de esta casa? – riéndose de él

 **Darien:** Tengo entrada libre ¿no? – sacándola del cuarto

Las risas de ambos inundaban la casa

 **Ikuko:** ¿Son ellos? – escuchándolos pasar desde el escritorio de su esposo - ¿se reconciliaron?

 **Kenji:** ¿Estaban peleados?

 **Ikuko:** Tú nunca sabes de nada – riéndose

 **Kenji:** Pero que bueno que estén bien… si no cómo podríamos casarlos

 **Ikuko:** ¿Casarlos? ¿No crees que te precipitas?

 **Kenji:** ¿Precipitarme? Pero si ya tienen dos hijos, ahora sólo falta casarlos

 **Ikuko:** Deja que ellos decidan esas cosas – saliendo molesta del escritorio

.

Horas después en la sala

 **Akemi:** Así que finalmente conseguiste que Serena comiera – sentada en un sofá frente a Darien – espero que no te vuelvas a pelear con ella, no la quiero ver enfermar – haciendo tragar saliva a Darien

 **Darien:** No fue mi intención – le respondía a la abuela de Serena

 **Akemi:** Ya irás aprendiendo cómo tratar a las mujeres, especialmente a las Tsukino

 **Darien:** Sí señora – incomodo por la conversación y deseando que Serena baje rápido de su habitación

 **Serena:** Ya estoy lista – le escuchó decir a su novia

 **Darien:** Serena – viéndola vestir una falda de tul rosa con una camiseta negra de mangas tres cuartos, medias y zapatos altos negros, su maquillaje era más sobrio, llevaba un delineado ojos de gato y un lápiz labial rosa, su cabello estaba en una simple cola de caballo - … bien entonces vamos

 **Serena:** ¿Y a dónde vamos? – viendo que Luna se acercaba con el carrito con ambos bebés

 **Darien:** A nuestro primer paseo en familia

 **Serena:** ¿En serio? – totalmente emocionada

 **Darien:** Así es – empujando el carrito – el primero de muchos – saliendo los cuatro juntos de la mansión

.

 **Serena:** No sé si quiero estar acá – viendo a Darien estacionar su auto frente a la escuela

 **Darien:** Quiero que todos ellos vean que no estás sola, me tienes a mí – cogiéndole fuertemente la mano – y que tú y los niños tienen quien los defienda

 **Serena:** Gracias

 **Darien:** Además, tienes que volver a la escuela, es tu último año – quitándose el cinturón, bajando del auto y abriéndole la puerta a Serena

 **Serena:** Eres increíble – bajando del auto ayudada por Darien

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala del director donde conversaron sobre las faltas de Serena y las pruebas que había perdido y cómo podría recuperarlas, tras llegar a una solución ambos esperaron en la entrada de la escuela a que los alumnos saliesen. El sonido del timbre hizo que Serena se pusiera nerviosa, a lo que Darien le cogió la mano

 **Darien:** No me sueltes – queriendo tranquilizarla

Los alumnos la vieron parada junto a los niños y Darien, todos miraban, pero ninguno fue capaz de decirle algo

 **Mina:** ¡Sere! ¡Darien! - gritó desde la ventana del segundo piso - ¡Y los hijos de ambos! ¡Qué linda familia! – esto último para que todos la escuchen

Los murmullos empezaron a aumentar _"¿Son los hijos de Darien?" "Por eso él siempre venía a verla" "Incluso discutían frente a la escuela"_

 **Mina:** Que lindo verlos juntos – acercándose a ellos en la entrada

 **Lita:** ¡Chicos! Andrew y yo estuvimos tan preocupados por ustedes, qué bueno que estén bien

 **Serena:** Finalmente estamos los cuatro juntos – mirando a Darien

 **Mina:** Esa mirada… la hemos perdido Lita, está completamente enamorada de este doctor

 **Darien:** Eso espero – sonriéndole a su amada

 **Amy:** No puedo creerlo ¡Mis sobrinos! – corriendo hacia el carrito – Son hermosos, él es idéntico a ti, hermano y ella es igualita a Serena

 **Darien:** Bueno, tenemos que irnos, llamé a Hotaru y le dije que hoy podría conocer a los bebés

 **Amy:** Sí vamos

 **Serena:** Chicas – dirigiéndose a Mina y Lita – mañana conversamos

 **Mina:** ¿Vas a volver a la escuela?

 **Serena:** Sí, mañana vuelvo… adiós – ayudando a Darien a colocar a los bebes en el auto

 **Amy:** Adiós – despidiéndose desde la ventana del auto antes de Darien arrancar

 **Lita:** Se les ve muy felices – viéndoles ir

 **Mina:** Ya era hora

 **Rei:** Así que al final él era el padre – acercándose a las jóvenes

 **Mina:** Así es ¿Por qué?

 **Rei:** Por nada – dando media vuelta

 **Mina:** No creas que no dudo que hayas sido tú la esparció todos esos papeles en la escuela

 **Rei:** ¿Eso crees? Pues pruébalo entonces – dejándolas y sacando su celular donde nadie pudiera escucharla

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Por qué me llamas? Ya no tenemos nada que tratar

 **Rei:** ¿Tú sabías que Darien era el padre? ¿Lo sabías?

 **Esmeralda:** ¿De qué hablas? En los registros no aparecía el nombre del padre

 **Rei:** no te hagas la tonta, los nombres de los niños estaban borrados, tú debiste saber que uno de ellos se llamaba Darien… los borraste porque sabías que si yo lo leía no te iba a ayudar

 **Esmeralda:** Y si lo hice qué, ya no hay vuelta atrás

 **Rei:** ¡Pero ahora Darien y ella están juntos!

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Y acaso Diamante y yo estamos juntos? Fui clara al decirte que lo que yo quería era destruirla

 **Rei:** Pues no lo está, la cabo de ver muy feliz junto a sus hijos y Darien

 **Esmeralda:** ¿La quieres seguir haciendo sufrir?

 **Rei:** Claro que sí

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu tonto amor por ese tal Darien?

 **Rei:** Sí

.

Ya de noche en la mansión Chiba

 **Darien:** Ya va a ser hora de que llevemos a los niños – abrazando a la rubia por la espalda, la cual miraba el jardín de la mansión

 **Serena:** Sí, se está haciendo tarde - posando sus manos sobre las de él

 **Darien:** Y mañana tienes clases

 **Serena:** Ya sé… gracias por todo Darien, fue muy importante para mí lo que hiciste hoy

 **Darien:** No tienes que agradecer, cada vez que pueda iré a buscarte – quedándose pensativo

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Darien:** no me gusta la relación de Kaolinet y Hotaru… no sé… cada vez que la veo… no sé cómo explicarlo, me parece fingida

 **Serena:** Siendo sincera, a mí nunca me gustó cómo la trataba, pero hoy me parece qué fue amable

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué no te gustaba? – soltándola y viéndola girar hacia él

 **Serena:** Me parecía… que siempre la estaba criticando, en un primer momento pensé que era de esas madres estrictas que quieren tener hijas perfectas, pero con el tiempo vi que era más que eso, cómo si no le agradase, lo cual es una tontería, lo sé, ella es su madre y …

 **Darien:** Ella no es su madre

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – asombrada por la revelación

 **Darien:** Tengo tanto que contarte, y entre ellas que Hotaru es hija de mi mamá y no de Kaolinet

 **Serena:** Eso explica esa relación extraña entre ellas

 **Darien:** Después hablaré con papá, ahora debemos irnos

 **Serena:** Este… - algo avergonzada

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede? – muy curioso por la expresión de Serena

 **Serena:** En unas dos semanas será mi cumpleaños

 **Darien:** Sí lo sé – sonriéndole – es más creo que ya sé que te voy dar de regalo

 **Serena:** ¿En verdad?... no, no… lo que quería decirte es que mi mamá está organizando una fiesta para el sábado siguiente… y pues… quería saber si ibas a poder ir

 **Darien:** Claro que iré – colocando su nariz junto a la de ella – no dejaré que nadie más baile con mi linda novia – ruborizándola

.

En un cuarto oscuro, un celular comienza a sonar

 **Rei:** ¿Qué quieres? – aún adormitada

 **Esmeralda:** No seas mal humorada que te estoy haciendo un favor

 **Rei:** ¿Qué has pensado?

 **Esmeralda:** Te voy a mandar un mensaje con el contacto de alguien, estoy segura que ella te puede ayudar

 **Rei:** ¿Quién es ella?

 **Esmeralda:** La doctora Setsuna Meiou

* * *

No crean que me había olvidado de Setsuna, para los que no la recuerdan ella apareció en el primer cap.

Besos a todos!


	14. Sí… o ¿no?

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.

 **Capítulo 14: Sí… o ¿no?**

…

 **Darien:** Amor – entrando al cuarto de los niños en el departamento

 **Serena:** Shhhhh vas a despertarlos

 **Darien:** Lo siento – hablando más bajo

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Darien:** Extraño tus besos – Abrazándola y besándola

 **Serena:** Eso es fácil de arreglar – volviendo a besarlo

 **Darien:** Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti – llevando hasta el balcón de la sala, donde había preparado una cena romántica para ambos

 **Serena:** ¿En qué momento hiciste todo esto? – viendo los platos servidos y las velas encendidas

 **Darien:** Es un secreto – sonriéndole - ¿me acompañas a una cena a la luz de las velas?

 **Serena:** A dónde sea – sentándose con ayuda de Darien

 **Darien:** Bon appétit

 **Serena:** Está deliciosa – comenzando a comer

 **Darien:** Qué bueno que te gustó, me agrada verte feliz

 **Serena:** Siempre soy feliz a tu lado

 **Darien:** Quiero hacerte feliz siempre – ruborizando a Serena

 **Serena:** Y yo a ti

 **Darien:** Hay algo que tenía planeado darte el día de tu cumpleaños, pero

 **Serena:** ¿Pero?

 **Darien:** Ese día tengo guardia, por lo que no podré verte, así que como no iba ser en tu cumpleaños supuse que no debía esperar

 **Serena:** ¿Qué es? – intrigada

 **Darien:** Serena – colocándose de rodillas a su lado

 **Serena:** Darien – totalmente emocionada

 **Darien:** Nosotros nos conocimos por una casualidad y estuvimos juntos por unas horas hasta que nos tuvimos que separar, ahora que hemos convivido más, pensar en la posibilidad de separarme de ti es un sufrimiento, poder abrazarte y tener que luego llevarte a casa es cada vez más difícil – consiguiendo que brotaran lágrimas de Serena – por lo que no quiero volver a hacerlo, quiero tenerte a ti y a los niños siempre a mi lado, así que por eso quería saber si tú piensas lo mismo – viendo a Serena solo asentir con la cabeza – Serena – sacando una cajita de terciopelo negra de su bolsillo - ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? – abriendo la caja y mostrándole un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con un hermosos diamante en el medio y dos pequeños zafiros a los lados

 **Serena:** Sí – con la voz entrecortada – sí, sí, sí acepto – siendo besada por Darien

 **Darien:** Me olvidaba – poniéndole el anillo – te amo – volviendo a besarla

Los besos pasaron a ser cada vez más candentes, comenzando a excitar a Darien

 **Darien:** Serena – separándose de ella – espera, si continuamos así

 **Serena:** si continuamos… - con una mirada de lujuria

 **Darien:** ¿estás segura?

 **Serena:** Sí – volviendo a besarlo

Ante la respuesta de Serena, Darien la carga y la lleva su habitación y la coloca delicadamente sobre la cama

 **Serena:** Darien – sintiendo los besos de él en sus piernas

 **Darien:** Eres hermosa – comenzando a explorar sus muslos pasando suavemente sus labios por ellos logrando hacer gemir a la rubia - soñaba con volverte a hacer gemir – continuando a lamer sus muslos

Serena arqueaba la espalda ante las sensaciones que le hacía sentir Darien, lentamente él le fue retirando la falda escolar, mientras ella se quitaba la blusa, por un momento Darien se quedó en silencio, sólo observándola

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Darien:** Eres deliciosa – viéndola en su lingerie negra de encaje

 **Serena:** ¿Y tú? – viéndolo quitarse los pantalones y la camisa negra que aún llevaba puertos, quedando solo con los boxers

 **Darien:** Pero ahora tu llevas puesta más ropa que yo, pero no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo – comenzando a besarle los senos, con gran habilidad le abrió el brassiere – dios cómo te he deseado – pasando su lengua lentamente por sus pezones

 **Serena:** Ahhhh – gritaba de placer al sentir a su amado introducir sus dedos por su húmedo sexo – ¡Darien! – viéndolo buscar con su otra mano sacar un condón de su mesa de noche - ¡Dios! ¡Sí!

 **Darien:** Ya no puedo más Serena – colocándose el condón y colocando su miembro en la entrada del sexo de ella, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo, sintiendo el calor del interior de ella, lentamente empezó a embestirla siendo incentivado por los gritos de placer de su amada, hasta finalmente no poder controlarse y embestirla rápidamente, los gemidos de ellos se mezclaban en la habitación, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, como si hubieran hechos para entregarse mutuamente – te amo – echándose al lado de Serena y acariciándole las mejillas – te amo mi vida

 **Serena:** Y yo a ti… oye intentando taparse con las sábanas… y cómo para cuando piensas que –señalándole el anillo

 **Darien:** Bueno, primero debo hablar con tus padres, que no creo que se opongan, ya que tu padre me lo ha estado insinuando

 **Serena:** Él nunca va a cambiar – riéndose

 **Darien:** Y no sé talvez sea bueno que yo termine la residencia y tú la escuela ¿Tú qué opinas?

 **Serena:** Estoy de acuerdo, tú terminas antes que yo ¿cierto?

 **Darien:** Un mes antes… entonces no casaremos cuando termines la preparatoria

 **Serena:** Sí – escuchando el llanto de los niños desde el otro cuarto

 **Darien:** Yo voy, ve bañándote que tengo que llevarte a casa, mi hermosa prometida – dándole un dulce beso en la frente

 **Serena:** mi amado prometido – viéndolo salir de la cama

.

Días después en la mansión Tsukino

 **Souichi:** Bueno esta noche promete ser de lo más agradable – sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala junto a su esposa y dos hijas – pero para ellos Darien tiene algo que decir

 **Darien:** Muchas gracias papá – poniéndose de pie – señor y señora Tsukino, sé bien que no empecé con buen pie mi relación con ustedes, pero creo haberle demostrado lo involucrado que estoy en mi relación con Serena y los niños, ellos son los seres más preciados en mi vida, quiero que sepan que yo – poniéndose nervioso – yo amo profundamente a su hija, mi mayor deseo es hacerla feliz, es poder – mirando a su novia – es poder siemprever reflejada en su rostro esa dulce sonrisa, y es por este deseo que hoy vengo aquí junto a mi familia a pedirle que me haga el honor de entregarme la mano de su hija en matrimonio – haciendo ue los ojos de Ikuko, Akemi, Amy y Hotaru se llenaran de lágrima de emoción

 **Kenji:** Darien, es verdad que no hemos empezado bien y que aún mantengo mis reservas contigo, pero he visto lo feliz que es mi hija cuando está a tu lado, así te pido que cuides mucho de ella, les deseo toda la felicidad

 **Serena:** Papá gracias – poniéndose de pie y cogiéndose de la mano con Darien y viendo a una de las empleadas entrar con las copas llenas de champagne

 **Kenji:** Brindemos por los novios – alzando su copa - ¡Salud!

 **Todos:** ¡Salud!

 **Akemi:** Pasemos todos al comedor – secándose las lágrimas

 **Serena:** ¿Darien? – viéndolo mirar su celular - ¿pasa algo?

 **Darien:** Este número me ha estado llamando toda la tarde, pero no sé de quién puede ser, déjame contestar y luego voy al comedor

 **Serena:** Está bien, pero no demores no podemos empezar sin ti – sonriéndole y marchándose

 **Darien:** ¿Aló?

 **Setsuna:** Querido ¿me has extrañado?

 **Darien:** ¿Setsuna?

 **Setsuna:** y quién más iba a ser – riéndose – estoy en Tokio

 **Darien:** ¿En Tokio? – completamente nervioso

 **Setsuna:** Así es… qué te parece si nos reencontramos

 **Darien:** No creo que pueda

 **Setsuna:** Vamos Darien, dile a Andrew que venga también ¿Aún se ven cierto?

 **Darien:** Sí, trabajamos juntos

 **Setsuna:** ¿Mañana puede ser?

 **Darien:** No sé…

 **Setsuna:** Hazlo por los viejos tiempos de la universidad, por la viejas amistades

 **Darien:** está bien, le diré a Andrew para vernos mañana

 **Setsuna:** Perfecto, besos colgando

 **Serena:** ¿Darien? – regresando a la sala

 **Darien:** Ya estaba yendo, discúlpame

 **Serena:** Vamos – cogiéndole la mano - ¿Quién era?

 **Darien:** Nadie importante – dejando curiosa a Serena, pero prefirió callar en ese momento para no arruinar la celebración

.

Al día siguiente en el comedor del hospital

 **Darien:** ¿Qué debo hacer?

 **Andrew:** Por qué le dijiste que sí… no te entiendo, tú ahora estás con Serena, ayer pediste su mano

 **Darien:** No sé, ella insistió y yo quería terminar con la llamada, todos me estaban esperando en el comedor y yo estaba conversando con mi ex… fue una situación muy extraña – tumbándose en la silla - ¿Debo decirle a Serena?

 **Andrew:** ¿Ella sabe que Setsuna es tu ex?

 **Darien:** No… nunca la he mencionado

 **Andrew:** Pues dile que saldrás con una compañera de la universidad y conmigo, porque es claro que iré, y nada más… y déjale claro a Setsuna que te vas a casar

 **Darien:** Tienes razón – escuchando sonar su bíper – tengo que irme – dando un sorbo a su bebida – nos vemos después

.

 **Lita:** Cada vez que los veo quiero besarlos, apretarlos… - sacando a Darien de su cuna

 **Amy:** Yo creo que es mejor que dejes a mi sobrino – riéndose de Mina

 **Lita:** Ustedes me entendieron

 **Amy:** Ya sabemos – cargando a Rini

 **Mina:** Yo no me cansa de ver tu anillo – sosteniendo la mano de Serena – es hermoso, Darien se lució

 **Serena:** A mí también me encanta

 **Amy:** ¿Hoy no va a venir mi hermano?

 **Serena:** Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podía venir hoy

 **Lita:** Andrew me dijo que ellos y una amiga de la universidad, que había venido de visita creo, iban a salir a un bar a recordar "viejos tiempos" – riéndose

 **Serena:** ¿Así?

 **Mina:** ¿Darien no te lo dijo?

 **Serena:** No – con cara de preocupación

 **Amy:** Debe haberse olvidado – defendiendo a su hermano

 **Serena:** Lita… ¿sabes cómo se llama la chica?

 **Amy:** ¿Qué estás pensando Serena?

 **Lita:** mmm…. Setsuna, sí Setsuna

 **Amy:** ¿Serena?

 **Serena:** No recuerdo ese nombre

 **Mina:** Podemos ir a espiar

 **Amy:** Serena, mi hermano está loco por ti… no pienses cosas raras y no le hagas caso a Mina

 **Serena:** Es que no sé… tengo un sentimiento extraño

 **Mina:** Eso se llama "celos"

 **Serena:** No sé, puede ser, es desde el día de la pedida de mano, en que lo llamaron, pero no me quiso decir quién fue

 **Mina:** ¿Vamos a espiarlos?

 **Serena:** Mina por dios… ahora existe el internet – yendo a su habitación y sentándose frente a la computadora – siendo seguida por sus amigas

 **Mina:** ¿Qué vas a buscar?

 **Serena:** Setsuna – tecleando – universidad – colocando el nombre – promoción – colocando el año – curso de medicina

 **Mina:** Sí que eres buena

 **Serena:** Setsuna Meiou – viendo la foto de la joven doctora

 **Mina:** es bonita

 **Lita:** ¡Mina! – queriendo matar a su amiga por el comentario

 **Mina:** es horrible, horrible, con esos cabellos verdes

 **Amy:** ¿La conoces? – viendo lo callada que estaba Serena

 **Serena:** La vi en la fiesta en la casa de Darien… recuerdo llegar a la casa con él y luego ellos se abrazaron y se fueron juntos hacia lo que creo era la cocina, mientras yo me quedé en la sala

 **Amy:** Eso debe ser porque eran amigos y era la fiesta de despedida de Darien

 **Lita:** Serena, no te hagas ideas, si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a Darien

 **Serena:** Tienes razón, por favor, por favor, Amy tú también, prométanme que no le dirán que sé con quienes salió hoy, por favor… él debe venir de libre voluntad a contarme que fue lo hizo hoy ¿no?

 **Amy:** estoy segura de eso… no pienso decirle nada

 **Lita:** no le diré nada ni a él ni a Andrew

 **Mina:** Yo no tengo a quien contarle, pero igual lo prometo

 **Serena:** Gracias

.

 **Setsuna:** Fue agradable volver a verlos – saliendo del bar en sus jeans azules ajustados y su casaca de cuero negra y botas negras

 **Andrew:** Es verdad, Setsuna ¿Tienes cómo irte?

 **Setsuna:** Sí, he alquilado un carro para poder transportarme por Tokio

 **Andrew:** Bueno, yo me adelanto, aún tengo que recoger a Lita - dejando solos a sus amigos

 **Setsuna:** Yo también ya me voy

 **Darien:** Fue bueno volver a verte – metiendo la mano en los bolsillos del saco – no es posible

 **Setsuna:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Darien:** No encuentro mis llaves, no puede ser, puedes adelantarte, se me deben haber caído adentro

 **Setsuna:** Cómo crees, te ayudo a buscarlas – entrando juntos al bar

Minutos después

 **Darien:** no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado

 **Setsuna:** ya no queda nadie en el bar, y el dueño dice que lo puedes dejar en el estacinamiento y mañana lo recoges con la llave de repuesto

 **Darien:** Tomaré un taxi

 **Setsuna:** No seas tonto, yo te llevo, vamos

.

 **Darien:** Gracias Setsuna – bajándose del auto

 **Setsuna:** ¡Darien! – bajándose del auto también – me agradó mucho volver a verte – acercándose a él

 **Darien:** A mí también

 **Setsuna:** Tú fuiste muy importante para mí – abrazándolo – te he extrañado, a parte de mi novio, siempre fuiste un gran amigo y confidente

 **Darien:** Tú también lo fuiste – siendo besado por Setsuna – Set… - alejándose de ella y viendo el auto de Andrew

 **Setsuna:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Amy:** ¡Darien! – bajándose del auto auto de Andrew, el cual se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa

 **Darien:** Amy – totalmente nervioso por lo sucedido – Lita, Andrew – viendo a estos últimos dentro del auto

 **Lita:** Te juro que quiero matarte – bajando del auto

 **Andrew:** ¡Lita! – yendo atrás de su novia

 **Setsuna:** Yo ya me voy – pareciendo avergonzada – te llamaré – subiendo a su auto – fue más que perfecto – se dijo a sí misma y arrancó

 **Amy:** ¿Qué fue todo eso?

 **Darien:** Fue ella

 **Amy:** No, no, simplemente no puedo creer que después de todo lo que ustedes han pasado para estar juntos, tú le hagas esto

 **Darien:** Por favor, no – siendo interrumpido

 **Lita:** Ni te atrevas a pedir que no le contemos, por que ella no se merece esto

 **Darien:** Les juro que fue ella

 **Lita:** ¿Ella? Pero a mí me pareció que la tenías bien abrazada

 **Andrew:** Lita detente, esto es algo que deben discutir Serena y Darien, no nosotros

 **Darien:** Fue un abrazo de amistad

 **Lita:** ¿De amistad? Te aseguro que aunque seamos amigos, si me abrazas así, Andrew te rompe los dientes

 **Andrew:** Lita – jalándola del brazo – vámonos – consiguiendo que entrara al auto

 **Darien:** Amy – viendo a su hermana entrar al edificio – Amy, no me ignores

 **Amy:** No quiero hablar contigo ahora – entrando al ascensor – eres mi hermano, y siempre he de apoyarte, pero no le pienso mentir a Serena sobre esto, ella está muy ilusionada con su boda y contigo – cerrándose las puertas y dejando a Darien fuera

.

Al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela

 **Serena:** ¡Darien!

 **Darien:** Hola preciosa – abrazándola

 **Serena:** Las chicas y yo íbamos por helados, no sabía que ibas a venir ¿quieres ir con nosotras?

 **Darien:** La verdad – viendo a furia en los ojos de Lita y Mina – necesito que hablemos a solas

 **Serena:** Claro – despidiéndose de sus amigas, para luego de entrar al auto de Darien

 **Darien:** ¿Cómo fue tu día? - arrancando

 **Serena:** Fue estupendo, hoy tuve aula de inglés – una de sus favoritas por su total habilidad en ese idioma

 **Darien:** ya veo

 **Serena:** ¿Está todo bien? Pareces extraño

 **Darien:** Serena… - respirando hondo – hay algo que debo contarte

 **Serena:** Dime

 **Darien:** Ayer salí con Andrew y una amiga a un bar

 **Serena:** ¿Una amiga? - comenzando a sentirse celosa

 **Darien:** No creo que la recuerdes, Setsuna

 **Serena:** Ella estuvo en tu fiesta ¿no? – fingiendo no estar segura

 **Darien:** ¿La recuerdas? – poniéndose nervioso

 **Serena:** Sí claro, es una chica de piel bronceada y cabellos verdes

 **Darien:** Sí ella

 **Serena:** ¿Y se divirtieron? – sonando el celular de Serena

 **Darien:** Sí, fue divertido, fuimos a un bar en el centro de Tokio, algún día te llevaré allá - siéndole difícil contarle lo que había sucedido

 **Serena:** Eso sería genial – viendo su celular en el cual había recibido un mensaje de Rei "Así como yo, tú también estás haciendo el papel de idiota" con una foto anexada

 **Darien:** Después del bar…

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? – viendo una foto de Setsuna y Darien besándose

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? Esto sucede – mostrándole la foto - ¿Cómo pudiste?

 **Darien:** Déjame explicarte – deteniendo el auto

 **Serena:** ¡Vete al diablo! – bajándose

 **Darien:** ¡Serena! ¡Por favor escúchame! - yendo atrás de de ella

 **Serena:** ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Déjame en paz! – parando un taxi

 **Darien:** Fue un accidente

 **Serena:** ¿Accidente? – abriéndose la puerta del taxi – misterioso accidente donde con tus labios juntos a los de ella – comenzando a llorar y marchándose en el taxi

 **Darien:** Serena – susurró

.

El día del cumpleaños de Serena, al día siguiente de su pelea

 **Darien:** no me contesta – tirándose en una de las sillas - ni me responde los mensajes

 **Andrew:** Y qué esperabas, según Lita no quiere ni que te mencionen

 **Darien:** No entiendo cómo llegué a esto… hace dos días era el hombre más feliz del mundo y ahora…

 **Andrew:** eso te pasa por idiota, por qué tenías que abrazarla, cómo si no conocieras a Setsuna

 **Darien:** Ya sé que soy un idiota, no tienes que repetírmelo a cada cinco minutos

 **Andrew:** ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

 **Darien:** No, nada

 **Andrew:** Es mejor…Lo que me parece extraño es cómo obtuvo esa foto

 **Darien:** Yo también me pregunto lo mismo

 **Andrew:** Las chicas le han preguntado, pero siempre responde que no quiere hablar más del asunto

 **Darien:** No entiendo como pasó todo eso, perder mis llaves, irme con Setsuna, ser besado y que alguien nos tomara esa foto

 **Andrew:** ¿Sabes algo de tu compromiso? ¿Sigue en pie?

 **Darien:** Yo creo que sí, ella no me ha dicho nada

 **Andrew:** Mientras ella tenga el anillo tienes esperanza

* * *

Hola a todos, espero no se enfaden conmigo por lo que le he hecho a Serena, dicúlpenme.

Besos a todos, gracias por los comentarios


	15. Celeración

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-

 **Capítulo 15: Celebración**

…

 **Luna:** Serena – entrando a su habitación y viendo a la rubia tendida boca abajo sobre la cama - ¿Serena?

 **Serena:** Dime Luna – volteándose a ver a la ahora nana de sus hijos

 **Luna:** Tienes visita

 **Serena:** ¿Hoy? Les dije a las chicas que sólo las vería mañana en la fiesta

 **Luna:** No son las chicas, es una mujer llamada Setsuna

 **Serena:** ¡Qué! – sentándose de golpe – cómo se atreve a venir

 **Luna:** ¿Hago que la retiren?

 **Serena:** No – poniéndose de pie – ya voy – saliendo de la habitación y bajando a la sala – Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa

 **Setsuna:** Buenos tardes Serena – poniéndose de pie

 **Serena:** Qué haces en mi casa – acercándose a la peliverde

 **Setsuna:** Quería hablar contigo – sentándose

 **Serena:** No tenemos nada que hablar

 **Setsuna:** Lamentablemente tenemos un asunto en común, Darien – viendo a la rubia ponerse roja de la cólera - ¿Te molesta hablar de él?

 **Serena:** Te le restriegas a mi novio y tienes la cara de venir a verme… creo que no existe palabra para describirte

 **Setsuna:** Pues ya sabes lo que se siente

 **Serena:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Setsuna:** Ese día de la fiesta de Darien, yo era su novia, todos lo sabían y mientras yo estaba en el primer piso, tú te revolcabas con él en el segundo

 **Serena:** ¿Qué? –asombrada por la noticia - ¡No te creo!

 **Setsuna:** ¿No crees que él sea capaz de ser infiel? ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que pasó? – Burlándose de ella - No fue difícil que se olvidara de ti cuando me volvió a ver

 **Serena:** ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – totalmente desesperada

 **Setsuna:** Él está enamorado de mí y siempre lo ha estado, una noche fuiste su amante, pero fue sólo eso una noche, olvídate de él – poniéndose de pie – él solo se iba a casar contigo por los niños, pero no te preocupes pronto yo le daré otros

 **Serena:** ¿ustedes? – queriendo saber si ya se habían acostado

 **Setsuna:** ¿Tú que crees?... Fue increíble, como siempre lo fue… chau querida – saliendo de la casa y dejando a Serena llorando de rabia

.

El resto de la tarde Serena no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Setsuna

 **Luna:** Joven Chiba – viendo llegar a Darien en el horario acostumbrado

 **Darien:** Luna ¿Está todo bien? – viéndola esperarle en la entrada de la mansión

 **Luna:** La señorita quiere hablar con usted en el jardín antes que pase a ver a los niños

 **Darien:** Ahora mismo voy

.

 **Darien:** Serena – viéndola sentada alrededor de la mesa de fierro blanco del jardín vestida con un simple vestido blanco

 **Serena:** Tenemos que hablar

 **Darien:** Sí – sentándose a su lado y pudiendo ver que se había quitado el anillo de compromiso y lo tenía entre sus manos, sintiendo que se le iba la voz – Se… -respirando hondo – Serena, amor

 **Serena:** ¿Setsuna y tú fueron novios? – preguntó sin reflejar ningún sentimiento en el rostro

 **Darien:** Sí – sintiendo que iba a llorar en ese momento – pero eso se acabó hace mucho

 **Serena:** entonces tú decidiste salir con tu ex a escondidas

 **Darien:** No fue a escondidas, Andrew estaba conmigo, era una reunión de amigos

 **Serena:** Y por qué no me lo contaste – comenzando a balancear el anillo – Andrew no tuvo problemas en contárselo a Lita

 **Darien:** Era extraño

 **Serena:** ¿La llevaste a tu apartamento? ¿Pasaste un buen rato con ella? – mostrando furia en sus palabras

 **Darien:** Ella no entró al departamento

 **Serena:** ¿Y qué hacía en el edificio?

 **Darien:** Me fue a dejar, perdí mis llaves y ella me llevó, sólo eso

 **Serena:** No fue sólo eso, y los dos lo sabemos

 **Darien:** Andrew, Lita y Amy son testigos, ellos vieron que ella no entró a casa

 **Serena:** ¿Ellos sabían lo que pasó?

 **Darien:** Sí… pero esperaban que yo te lo contara

 **Serena:** Ya veo – dejando el anillo sobre la mesa

 **Darien:** Yo hice mal… hice muy mal al no contarte, pero… yo no la besé, te lo juro, yo la aparté

 **Serena:** ¿Fue ella la que llamó la noche que pediste mi mano? ¿Era ella cuando me dijiste que no era nada importante? – clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Darien

 **Darien:** Serena…

 **Serena:** ¿Era ella?!

 **Darien:** Sí

 **Serena:** Darien – poniéndose de pie – mándame un e-mail con los horarios que vas a poder ver a los niños, para no estar en casa cuando vengas

 **Darien:** Serena – poniéndose de pie y cogiéndole la mano – no hagas esto, me equivoque, pero yo te amo… después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedes dudar de mí, sólo me equivoqué… perdóname… ¡Si la quisiera a ella para que te estaría rogando ahora! – viéndola dudar – Yo no quiero nada con ella, yo te amo a ti – abrazándola – yo solo te amo a ti

 **Serena:** Yo – comenzando a llorar contra el pecho de Darien – ya no sé qué pensar – si a ella la engañaste conmigo, porque ahora no…

 **Darien:** Espera – poniendo su rostro a la altura de la de Serena – cuando pasó lo nuestro, ella y yo ya habíamos terminado… de dónde sacaste esa idea

 **Serena:** Ella me lo dijo

 **Darien:** ¿Hablaste con ella?

 **Serena:** Sí, hoy vino a verme

 **Darien:** Amor, mi relación con ella fue terrible, siempre estábamos peleando, terminábamos y volvíamos, terminábamos y volvíamos, ese día de la fiesta ella estaba en la casa como cualquier otro invitado, pero nosotros no éramos nada… cuando regresé a Japón ella se comunicó conmigo para intentar tener un relacionamiento a distancia, pero yo me negué y ahí nos dejamos de hablar hasta hace unos días… yo sólo te amo a ti – dándole un delicado beso

 **Serena:** Quiero creerte… - sintiendo nuevamente los besos de Darien

 **Darien:** Te amo, te amo… y te lo repetiré todos los días para que me creas

 **Serena:** ¿Por qué ella está en Tokio? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? - abrazándolo

 **Darien:** No lo sé, pero es muy extraño que ella me besara y justo alguien nos tomara esa foto, esta historia no está bien contada

 **Serena:** yo no sé quién me envió la foto, pero por el mensaje creo que fue Rei

 **Darien:** ¿Rei? ¿Será que ellas han tramado todo esto?

 **Serena:** Pero cómo se conocerían

 **Darien:** No lo sé… pero no te preocupes yo descubriré qué está pasando

 **Serena:** Mejor entremos a la casa

 **Darien:** Un momento señorita

 **Serena:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Darien:** Esto – cogiendo el anillo que aún continuaba en la mesa – no puedo permitir que andes sin él, van a pensar que estás disponible – colocándoselo en el dedo

 **Serena:** Y yo cómo hago para que vean que no estás disponible

 **Darien:** Puedes – acercándose a su oído – marcarme el cuello, así como lo hiciste con mi espalda

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! – sonrojándose – hablo en serio

 **Darien:** Bueno, pues yo tengo una idea…

 **Serena:** ¿Cuál? – escuchando lo que Darien le contaba al oído - ¿Hablas en serio?

 **Darien:** Sí ¿Por qué no?

 **Serena:** Pero… no sé, si Rei o Setsuna se enteran…

 **Darien:** No se lo diremos a nadie, esto queda sólo entre los dos ¿Qué dices?

 **Serena:** Sí – sonriéndole

Al día siguiente en el hospital

 **Andrew:** ¿Conseguiste convencer a Serena que te perdone? – viendo a su amigo llegar

 **Darien:** Me pidió que le avise anticipadamente cuando voy a ir a ver a los niños para que ella no esté cuando yo llegue, a que te suena eso

 **Andrew:** ¡Qué!

 **Darien:** Ya no sé qué hacer para que me perdone – caminando junto a él a los vestuarios

 **Andrew:** Y entonces hoy… hoy es su fiesta ¿vas a ir?

 **Darien:** No creo que siga estando invitado

 **Andrew:** Deberías ir, es un día importante para ella

 **Darien:** Por eso mismo… no quiero arruinarle el día

…

Durante la hora del almuerzo

 **Darien:** ¿Aló? – contestando el celular – Después de todo lo que has hecho… - sentándose Andrew a su lado en la mesa – Setsuna – continuando su llamada – no, no, olvídalo… ¿hablas en serio? ¿tú harías eso?... ¿a qué hora? A las 9 entonces, en el mismo bar… adiós – terminando la llamada

 **Andrew:** ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Vas a verte con ella?

 **Darien:** Dice que le va a explicar todo a Serena

 **Andrew:** ¿Y tú le crees?

 **Darien:** No tengo muchas opciones ¿no?

 **Andrew:** No puedo creer que confíes en ella, después de todo lo que ha ocasionado

 **Darien:** En el caso que ella estuviera mintiendo, mi situación con Serena no puede ser peor de lo que ya es

…

Los invitados al entrar al salón de fiestas quedaban impresionados por la belleza, cada mesa tenía un mantel blanco con bordados dorados con un hermoso jarrón alto de cristal en el cual había flores blancas en cascada y pequeños cristales que reflejaban la luz y daban un aire de encanto, sobre el mantel pétalos de rosas blancas terminaban la decoración. Del techo grandes candelabros de cristal iluminaban tenuemente el salón.

 **Souichi:** Vaya, sí que se lucieron – sentándose en su mesa

 **Kaolinet:** Puede ser – le respondía a su esposo vestida con un vestido de fiesta largo bastante escotado – pero… como que no es para una fiesta de 18 ¿no crees? Totalmente fuera de lugar

 **Hotaru:** A mí me parece hermoso – vistiendo un vestido negro entallado cuello halter con bordados dorados en la parte superior

 **Souichi:** A mí también… no te vayas a olvidar agradecerle a Serena por regalarte ese vestido

 **Hotaru:** Claro que no me olvidaré… es un vestido hermoso – mirando los bordados

 **Amy:** Buenas noches – acercándose a la mesa en un vestido negro con una falda leve de tul y un corset dorado con bordados en negro

 **Souichi:** Hija, estás hermosa

 **Kaolinet:** Parece que hasta se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para combinar

 **Amy:** Es verdad – viendo el vestido de su hermana – yo me iba a poner otro, pero Serena me envió este hoy

 **Hotaru:** ¿A ti también? ¿Qué tendrá planeado?

 **Amy:** No lo sé… pero será mejor que vayamos a hablar con ella

…

En la entrada de la fiesta

 **Lita:** Qué elegante – mirando la decoración – con razón Serena me envió este vestido – viendo su hermoso vestido largo negro de estilo evasé con un cinturón de seda dorada gruesa con bordados negros

 **Andrew:** Tú no necesitas ese vestido para verte elegante y hermosa – tomándola de la mano – vamos a divertirnos ¿Sí?

 **Lita:** Sí – sintiéndose más en confianza

 **Sammy:** Andrew, Lita, qué bueno que llegaran – abriendo una caja que tenía en las manos y entregándole una flor dorada a Andrew – colócatelo en la solapa

 **Andrew:** ¿Por qué? – cogiendo la flor

 **Sammy:** Órdenes de la cumpleañera – señalando la que él tenía en su solapa – hoy se hace lo que ella quiere – riéndose

 **Andrew:** Yá veo… ¿Y esas otras para quién son?

 **Sammy:** Para un tal Asai, que no sé quién es, pero Serena me dijo que le preguntara a Mina

 **Lita:** Es el capitán del equipo de volleyball de mi escuela… mira está ahí con Mina – viéndolos entrar

 **Mina:** Hola – acercándose a sus amigos en un vestido negro corte sirena sin tirantes con un hermoso broche dorado entre los senos

 **Amy:** ¿Ustedes también en negro y dorado?

 **Mina:** ¿Todas? – mirando a Amy, Hotaru y Lita

 **Hotaru:** Sammy ¿Puedes decirnos qué trama Serena?

 **Sammy:** si supiera se los diría… Asai, Serena pidió que por favor te colocaras esto – entregándole la flor

 **Asai:** Claro – recibiendo la flor – me mandó un mensaje diciendo que nos quedáramos cerca y que me pusiera una flor que me ibas a dar

 **Ikuko:** Sammy – acercándose sonriente con un hermoso vestido púrpura – bienvenidos chicos – saludando a los demás…. Sammy ven, Serena quiere hablar contigo – notándose completamente emocionada

 **Sammy:** Sí… solo – girándose hacia Andrew – por favor dale esto a Mercurius – entregándole la última flor para luego retirarse junto a su madre

 **Amy:** ¿Mercurius Bonnon? ¿El mejor estudiante de la preparatoria Campbell?

 **Mina:** Vaya, vaya, parece que Amy está enamorada – generando sonrisas entre los amigos

 **Amy:** Claro que no, es que él siempre está entre los primeros lugares de las pruebas

 **Lita:** ¿Así como tú?

 **Mina:** la pareja perfecta – originando que Amy se sonrojara

 **Amy:** No digan eso… sólo tenía curiosidad de cómo sería

 **Andrew:** Pues eso es muy fácil de resolver, hey – levantando la mano – Mercurius – llamando a un joven apesto de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes

 **Mercurius:** Andrew – acercándose – supongo que esa flor es la mía – viéndola en las manos de Andrew

 **Andrew:** ¿Ya sabías?

 **Mercurius:** Así es… tú sabes cómo es Serena, me llamó ayer en la noche y me dijo que viniera de negro y que me pusiera en la solapa la flor que me iba a dar su hermano

 **Andrew:** A mí también me preguntó de qué color vendría – observando que Asai también estaba de ese color - ¿Te dijo algo más?

 **Mercurius:** Me dijo que esta noche mi pareja sería Amy Chiba – mirando a la peliazul - ¿espero no tengas inconveniente?

 **Amy:** Claro que no – más sonrojada

 **Sammy:** Chicos – acercándose a ellos nuevamente – ya llegaron casi todos, debemos estar juntos cerca a la mesa que está en medio de la pista de baile – la cual era una mesa simple con un mantel blanco y dos arreglos de flores a los costados

 **Hotaru:** ¿Ya sabes qué sucede?

 **Sammy:** Sí – sonriendo – pero no les puedo decir, sólo síganme – cogiendo la mano de Hotaru y llevándola junto a él – ya vamos a comenzar

 **Lita:** ¿Ya va a comenzar la fiesta? – le murmuró a Andrew – y Darien que no aparece

 **Andrew:** no creo que venga

 **Mina:** ¿Qué dices? – habiendo escuchado la conversación

 **Andrew:** parece que Serene le terminó…

 **Mina:** No puede ser…. Todo por culpa de esa Setsuna

 **Sammy:** Bien, chica colóquense del lado izquierdo en este orden Hotaru, Amy, Mina y Lita y del lado derecho voy yo, Mercurius, Andrew y Asai

 **Kenji:** ¿Todo listo?

 **Sammy:** Sí – colocándose en su lugar

 **Kenji:** Buenas noches a todos – hablando desde el centro del salón a todos los invitados – hoy es un día muy importante para mi familia y para la familia Chiba

 **Mina:** ¿Chiba? – recibiendo un codazo de Lita

 **Lita:** Mina – susurrando y colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio

 **Kenji:** sí bien todos fueron invitados a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija hoy todos serán testigo de la unión de las familias Tsukino y Chiba – viendo entrar en el salón a Darien en un esmoquin negro y una flor dorada en la solapa, dejando en silencio a todos los invitados, el cual se posicionó frente a la mesa al lado de Sammy – por favor pongámonos todos de pie – para luego posicionar en su mesa junto a su esposa y suegra

 **Andrew:** No lo puedo creer – le dijo a su amigo – hoy en la mañana me mentiste

 **Darien:** No podía confiar en que no se lo dirías a nadie – sonriéndole

 **Mina:** No puedo creerlo – con lágrimas en los ojos

Las luces del salón se oscurecieron y dejaron solo iluminado en el centro de la pista de baile, donde ahora también se posicionaba un juez de paz, y el camino de entrada de Serena. Al fondo del salón un cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar Canon en re mayor de Pachelbel, lo cual hizo que Darien dejara de conversar con sus amigos y fijara su mirada hacia su radiante novia, la cual acababa de entrar. Serena llevaba puesto un vestido blanco estilo princesa con escote en corazón, la falda llevaba varias capas de tul, lo cual hacia parecer que ella flotaba en ese instante, a la altura de la cintura tenía un cinturón dorado finamente bordado con pequeños brillantes, parte de su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto y sujetado con una hermosa diadema dorada con brillantes y el resto del cabellos caía sobre su espalda en ondas, finalmente un hermoso velo transparente finamente bordado en dorado salía por debajo del moño alto llegando a arrastrarse en el piso. Serena caminaba lentamente en dirección a su novio sosteniendo un bouquet de rosas blancas con los tallos envueltos en una cinta dorada. Al llegar cerca Darien este le tomó la mano y la posicionó a su lado

 **Juez:** Buenas noches, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba ¿ambos se presentan aquí de libre y propia voluntad?

 **Darien:** Sí

 **Serena:** Sí

 **Juez:** Por favor digan sus votos

 **Darien:** Serena – comenzando a hablar con la mirada fija en su novia – yo siempre he sido considerado una persona racional con toda la vida completamente planeada, nunca hice nada fuera de ese plan… nunca… hasta conocerte, porque fue solo hasta que te conocí que me di cuenta que yo no estaba viviendo, porque no importan los planos si no se tiene a nadie con quien compartirlos, no importan los logros si no se tiene con quién celebrarlos, que no importa la vida si no es para vivirla contigo, porque desde que entraste en mi vida, no imagino mi vida sin ti en ella, por eso hoy aquí prometo amarte y cuidarte por el resto de mi vida, como el mayor tesoro que tengo

 **Serena:** Darien – con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas – nuestro amor, no ha sido la típica historia de amor, pero ha sido nuestra, nuestra historia de amor… hemos hecho todo a nuestra manera, aunque esa no sea la manera de todos, y hoy hemos decidido casarnos a nuestros estilo, aunque no sea el estilo de todos, y es por eso que te amo, porque todo resulta ser una sorpresa cuando estamos juntos, porque todo minuto es invaluable cuando estás a mi lado, porque cada segundo parecen horas cuando estamos alejados, porque nadie ha de hacerme sentir lo que siento por ti

 **Juez:** Los anillos – viendo a Darien colocar el anillo en Serena

 **Darien:** Te amo – dejando a Serena colocar el anillo en su dedo

 **Serena:** Y yo a ti

 **Juez:** Yo los declaro marido y mujer… pueden besarse – viendo a los jóvenes enamorados besarse sellando así su amor

Los aplausos inundaron la sala, las damas, así como la madre y abuela de Serena, lloraban de alegría. Mientras tanto en una de las mesas unos invitados no parecían tan animados con la reciente boda.

 **Diamante:** Supongo que era de esperarse que se casaran – sin aplaudir a los novios - ¿Qué haces? – viendo a Esmeralda con el celular – a quién le vas a enviar ese video

 **Esmeralda:** Eso es asunto mío – mirándolo con malicia – pero olvídate de esto – guardando su celular – vayamos a felicitar a los nuevos esposos

…

En un bar lejos del salón de fiestas

 **Rei:** Setsuna – entrando corriendo al bar – hemos perdido

 **Setsuna:** ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué haces acá? Darien puede entrar y verte, me mandó un mensaje que tuvo problemas en el hospital e iba demorar

 **Rei:** Mira esto – mostrándole el video que le había mandado Esmeralda donde se veía al juez casando a Darien y Serena

 **Setsuna:** No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto me lo van a pagar! ¡Me lo van a pagar! ¡Nadie se burla de Setsuna Meiou!

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews, ya estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia! Ya falta poco para terminarla, pero antes será que hacemos sufrir un poquito más a nuestra linda pareja?... (Qué malvada jajajajaja)

Besos a todos


	16. Venganza

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Venganza**

…

 **Darien:** Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar – entrando a su departamento cargando a Serena aún en su vestido de novia

 **Serena:** Mi nuevo hogar – besando a Darien – te amo... ¿me puedes bajar?

 **Darien:** No… tengo otro destino para ti señora Chiba– caminando hasta su habitación y dejándola sobre la cama

 **Serena:** ¿Se puede saber qué andas pensando?

 **Darien:** Claro… es tu cuerpo – echándose sobre ella – en tus piernas, en tus senos

 **Serena:** Déjeme decirle señor Chiba que va a ser un poco difícil que realice sus pensamientos mientras yo esté en este vestido

 **Darien:** ¿Me ayudas? – saliéndose de encima de ella y echándose a su lado

 **Serena:** Claro que sí – poniéndose de pie y bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido, poco a poco este fue deslizándose dejando ver sus firmes senos

 **Darien:** Vaya… sí que soy afortunado – quitándose la corbata y camisa y quedando con el torso completamente desnudo sobre la cama

 **Serena:** Espera aún falta – saliendo completamente desnuda del vestido

 **Darien:** Me vuelves loco – jalándola hacia la cama y comenzando a devorar sus senos ante lo cual Serena no podía contener sus gemidos – tu cuerpo… tu piel

 **Serena:** Darien… hazme tuya

 **Darien:** No tan rápido preciosa – girándola y colocándola boca abajo y comenzando a besar su espalda, descendiendo lentamente hasta su cintura, sintiendo como Serena se retorcía de placer bajo él – quiero acerté sentir cosas nuevas – mordiéndole suavemente una de las nalgas, lo cual Serena respondió con un grito de placer - ¿Te gusta?

 **Serena:** Sí – completamente agitada, sintiendo como él ahora la acariciaba con su lengua y continuaba dándole pequeñas mordidas

 **Darien:** Quiero sentir tu sabor – girándola nuevamente e introduciendo su lengua en el sexo de ella, provocado que ella arqueara su espalda y gritara su nombre completamente excitada – delicioso – alejándose de ella para quitarse lo que le restaba de ropa y colocarse un condón – eres mía – colocándose sobre y penetrándola

 **Serena:** Sí… sí… oh Darien…- sintiendo como Darien la embestía cada vez más rápido y clavándole sus uñas en la espalda

 **Darien:** ¡Serena! – gemía de placer continuando con sus embestidas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y dieron un profundo grito de placer – Fuiste hecha para mí – sonriéndole coquetamente

 **Serena:** Soy muy feliz

 **Darien:** Y yo también

…

Ya a la hora del almuerzo en el jardín de la mansión Chiba

 **Amy:** cuñada – acercándose a saludar a Serena en un sencillo vestido floreado – vaya sorpresa la de anoche, hoy no se habla de otra cosa

 **Serena:** Amy – vistiendo un pantalón negro de cintura alta con una blusa verde militar con las mangas remangadas – ya lo dije, nos gusta hacer las cosas a nuestra manera – riéndose

 **Darien:** ¿Los niños? ¿No los han traído? – mirando a ambas familias en el jardín, pero no a sus hijos

 **Amy:** Luna subió con ellos para cambiarlos, no te preocupes…

 **Serena:** No veo a Kaolinet

 **Amy:** Eso quería contarles, después de la fiesta papá y ella discutieron, fue terrible, ella le reclamó que cómo pudo dejar que se casarán así, que qué iban a decir de ella, siendo la madrastra del novio, ella tenía derecho de invitar a su familia y amigos, que gracias a ustedes iba tener muchos problemas

 **Darien:** Nuestra boda no tenía nada a ver con ella, debió alegrarse de estar entre los invitados

 **Serena:** Darien – cogiéndole la mano - para, ella es la esposa de tu papá

 **Amy:** pero creo que ya no lo va a ser más

 **Serena:** ¿hablas en serio?

 **Amy:** Sí, papá le reclamó todo, hasta cómo trataba a Hotaru, de cómo la menospreciaba a pesar de lo mucho que ella se esforzaba por complacerla, que ella era una hija ejemplar… y ahí ella le dijo que ella no era su hija y que jamás la llegaría a querer como tal… fue terrible… al final papá la botó de casa

 **Darien:** ¿Y Hotaru? – viendo a su hermana cabizbaja conversando con Sammy en uno de los bancos del jardín

 **Amy:** Ella ya sabe todo… dice que no le importa, pero es claro que le ha afectado… me preocupa

 **Darien:** Voy a hablar con ella

 **Serena:** No – deteniendo a su esposo – creo que es mejor que lo haga yo… sé que estás preocupado por tu hermana, pero yo la conozco más tiempo

 **Darien:** Tienes razón – dejándola ir y viendo que ambas entraban a la casa

 **Amy:** Ella es muy buena – refiriéndose a Serena – tienes mucha suerte

 **Darien:** Lo sé… lo sé – llenándosele el rostro de felicidad

 **Luna:** Señor Chiba – acercándose con el cochecito de los niños – buenas tardes, disculpe por interrumpirlos, pero quería saber cómo haríamos a partir de ahora

 **Darien:** Buenas tardes Luna, en primer lugar ya te he dicho que me digas Darien – cargando a sus hijos

 **Luna:** Pero…

 **Darien:** nada de peros, a partir de mañana va a trabajar conmigo, así que una de mis exigencias es que a Serena y a mí nos llame por nuestros nombres

 **Luna:** está bien, cómo usted ordene

Amy: hablando de eso – interrumpiéndolos – me voy a quedar a vivir con papá y Hotaru

 **Darien:** ¿Estás segura?

 **Amy:** Sí, quiero quedarme acá, además creo ahora, sin Kaolinet, papá y Hotaru me van a necesitar

 **Darien:** Si cambias de opinión puedes ir al departamento cuando quieras

 **Amy:** claro que no, ahora tú y Serena necesitan su propio espacio, además, así Luna tendría su propio cuarto

 **Darien:** pues… eso sería estupendo… y es claro Artemis podría ir a dormir

 **Luna:** ¿En serio?

 **Darien:** Claro, no creerás que queremos separarlos, es más Serena y yo habíamos conversado que después que terminemos de estudiar nos mudemos a una casa y contratemos a Artemis

 **Luna:** Muchas gracias – visiblemente emocionada

 **Darien:** ¿Mañana puedes llegar a las 7:00?

 **Luna:** Sí, sí, voy a llegar en ese horario

…

Al día siguiente en la mañana

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! – levantándose de golpe de la cama – nos quedamos dormidos

 **Darien:** ¿Qué hora es? – también levantándose

 **Serena:** Tres para las siete – colocándose una bata – Luna debe estar por llegar

 **Darien:** Tranquila, voy a preparar un desayuno rápido – saliendo de la habitación

 **Serena:** Voy a ver a los niños

 **Darien:** Luna ¿Cómo entraste? – viéndola cerrar la puerta

 **Luna:** La puerta estaba abierta

 **Darien:** Estoy seguro que anoche la cerré – comenzando a preocuparse y mirar a su alrededor pensando si un ladrón habría entrado

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! – gritando desde la habitación de los niños - ¡Los niños! – haciendo que Luna y Darien corrieran hasta la habitación

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede? – entrando a la habitación y viendo a su esposa desesperada y llorando

 **Serena:** Los niños no están… ¡No están! – balanceando desesperadamente las sábanas de las cunas

 **Darien:** No puede ser – mirando las cunas vacías

 **Serena:** ¡Dónde están mis bebés!

 **Darien:** Debemos llamar a la policía – yendo a buscar su celular

 **Luna:** Serena tranquila – abrazándola – la policía va a encontrarlos

 **Serena:** ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – llorando en los brazos de su ex nana

…

Minutos después con la policía en casa

 **Ryu:** Entonces usted – dirigiéndose el policía a Darien – está seguro que ayer cerró la puerta con llave luego de ayudar a su hermana a llevarse sus pertenencias y hoy en la mañana su empleada la encontró abierta

 **Darien:** Así es

 **Ryu:** ¿Quién más tiene las llaves de esta casa?

 **Darien:** Nadie, sólo Amy tenía la copia, pero me la entregó ayer

 **Ryu:** ¿Y su esposa?

 **Darien:** No, ella se iba a quedar con el juego de llaves de Amy y sacaríamos una copia para Luna

 **Amy:** ¡Darien! – entrando al departamento y viendo al policía junto a su hermano, cuñada y Luna – vine lo más rápido que pude

 **Souichi:** ¿Ya tienen noticias sobre nietos? – entrando al departamento

 **Ryu:** No señor, estamos comenzando con las investigaciones, pero haremos todo lo posible para encontrar al responsable

 **Hotaru:** ¡Serena! – entrando llorando al departamento y abrazando a Serena

 **Ryu:** Es mejor que continuemos – hablando con Darien - ¿Podría mostrarme las llaves? Para estar seguros de que ambas están en su poder

 **Darien:** Claro – sacando ambas de su bolsillo

 **Ryu:** Entonces, estas son las únicas llaves de la casa

 **Darien:** Así es

 **Amy:** No

 **Ryu:** ¿No?

 **Amy:** Darien perdió hace poco un juego de llaves

 **Darien:** Sí, es verdad, fue una noche que fui al bar con unos amigos

 **Ryu:** Esa es una información muy importante, debo ir a la comisaría, pero cuando sepamos algo les comunicaré - yéndose

 **Serena:** Debiste cambiar las cerraduras – hablándole a Darien aunque mirando fijamente al piso

 **Darien:** No pensé que podría pasar algo así, jamás haría algo intencional para ponerlos en peligro, tú lo sabes

 **Serena:** No, no pensaste – alterada por lo que estaba sucediendo – no pensaste en nada de lo que podía ocurrir, todo por verte con esa mujer – poniéndose de pie y yéndose al cuarto de sus hijos

 **Darien:** ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – yendo tras ella

 **Souichi:** ¿De quién están hablando?

 **Amy:** Olvídalo papá, Serena está alterada y ese ya es asunto pasado

 **Darien:** Serena – entrando a la habitación y viendo a su esposa sentada en el piso llorando

 **Serena:** Déjame sola

 **Darien:** No – cerrando la puerta para que no los interrumpan – eres mi esposa no te piensa dejar sola

 **Serena:** No entiendes cómo me siento

 **Darien:** Claro que te entiendo, son mis hijos también, pero debemos mantenernos calmados

 **Serena:** No, no me entiendes, yo me descuidé, yo tenía que cuidarlos

 **Darien:** Los dos – arrodillándose frente a ella – los dos teníamos que cuidarlos, los dos hemos fallado, pero los dos hemos de encontrarlos – abrazándola y sintiendo sus lágrimas atravesar su camisa y humedecer su hombro

…

Ya en la noche

 **Rei:** ¿Quién es? – acercándose a la puerta de su casa - ¿quién es? – mirando a través de la mirilla – ¿Qué haces aquí? – abriendo la puerta – No deben vernos juntas

 **Setsuna:** No te preocupes, esta es la última vez que nos veremos

 **Rei:** ¿Qué quieres?

 **Setsuna:** Es que tengo algo para ti antes de irme – riéndose

 **Rei:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Setsuna:** Esto – mostrándole una bolsa de mimbre con unos trapos adentro

 **Rei:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Setsuna:** Algo que no me sirve… me recuerda a esa mujer – dejando la bolsa en el piso – has lo que quieras con eso – dando media vuelta

 **Rei:** Pero qué hago con esto

 **Setsuna:** ese es tu problema - yéndose

 **Rei:** Demonios – retirando los trapos que estaban encima hasta llegar a ver el contenido de la bolsa – ¡se volvió loca! – viendo a una bebé de cabellos rosados

Rei, no paraba de pensar qué haría con la niña, si iba a la policía seguramente la acusarían de secuestro. Tras varios minutos pensando en lo que podía hacer, fue rápidamente al cuarto de abuelo y se puso unas ropas de este y ocultó su cabello en una gorra, cogió a la bebé envuelta en trapos y salió de la casa. La noche ya había caído y había pocas personas en el parque número 10, sin querer llamar la atención se sentó en uno de los bancos más solitarios, colocó a la niña a su costado, se puso de pie y salió corriendo dejando a la pequeña, sola, en la fría noche.

…

Horas después en el departamento de Darien

 **Ikuko:** Hija, intenta dormir un poco – sentada en el sofá de la sala acariciando los cabellos de Serena, la cual estaba echada con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre – Ya pasa de la una de la madrugada

 **Serena:** no puedo dormir

 **Darien:** Intenta por lo menos echarte en la cama

 **Ikuko:** Tú también deberías – siendo interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Darien

 **Darien:** Aló… ¿qué?

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucede? – parándose a su lado

 **Darien:** ¿Hospital Central?... ya estamos yendo para allá – colgando

 **Serena:** ¿Qué sucedió? – completamente asustada

 **Darien:** Encontraron a Rini, la llevaron al hospital para que la revisen, pero está bien, tenemos que ir por ella

 **Serena:** ¿Y Darien?

 **Darien:** No, sólo a ella

 **Ikuko:** Si han encontrado a Rini, no deben tardar en encontrar a Darien, vamos rápido al hospital, llamaré a tu papá para que nos alcance allá

* * *

.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios! Espero este cap sea de su agrado... Besos a todos


	17. Esmeralda

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 17: Esmeralda**

…

La mañana siguiente para muchas personas se vislumbraba como un día como cualquier otro, hasta que prendieron sus televisores y vieron el triste mensaje de dos jóvenes padres

 **Serena:** Yo sólo le pido a la persona que tiene a mi pequeño Darien, que por favor nos lo devuelva – comenzando a llorar – él… él al igual que su hermana son la luz de nuestras vidas, por favor, se lo pido como madre, devuélvame a mi hijo

 **Darien:** Nosotros – con la voz entrecortada y los ojos llorosos - no sabemos que es lo que hemos podido haber hecho para provocar esto, pero a la persona que aún tiene a nuestro pequeño, por favor sea cual sea la motivación que tuviste, recuerda que Darien, nuestro hijo aún no tiene ni un año, él no te ha hecho nada, él es un ser inocente, en este tiempo que has convivido con él has podido ver que él es un dulce bebé, el cual merece crecer junto a su hermana y sus padres, por favor así como decidiste devolvernos a Rini, por favor devuélvenos a Darien – brotándole las lágrimas

Las personas sentían un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a Darien y Serena, muchos llamaron a la policía para reportar sospechosos, pero ninguna persona ofrecía una pista concreta

 **Serena:** ¿Y sabe algo? – sentada en la sala de la casa de sus padres, no había querido regresar al departamento después de recuperar a Rini

 **Ryu:** Aún es muy pronto, pero tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en lo que hemos hecho, muchas personas han llamado

 **Darien:** Tranquila – cogiéndole la mano a su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado

 **Ryu:** Ahora es sólo esperar por alguna información importante

 **Serena:** Esperar, esperar… - con frustración

 **Ryu:** Yo sé que es frustrante, pero alguien debe saber quién secuestró a sus hijos o quién abandonó a Rini, debemos esperar que esa persona se comunique con nosotros

 **Rei:** Yo sé quien dejó a la niña en el parque – entrando en la sala

 **Amy:** ¡Rei!

 **Rei:** Fui yo – comenzando a llorar – no supe que hacer… cuando me la entregó, no supe que hacer, quería devolvérselas, pero tenía miedo de la policía, creerían que yo la había secuestrado, pero ¡Yo no lo hize! ¡Yo no lo hize! ¡Lo juro!

 **Ryu:** ¿Quién se la entregó? ¿Usted sabe quién secuestró a los pequeños?

 **Serena:** ¡Rei habla!

 **Rei:** Setsuna… Setsuna… ella dejó a la niña en mi casa, dijo que no la quería más, que ella hacía que te recordara – mirando a Serena

 **Darien:** ¿Cuándo fue eso?

 **Rei:** Anoche, luego fui al parque y dejé a la pequeña

 **Amy:** pero cómo ella pudo raptarlos

 **Rei:** Ella tiene las llaves de Darien, ese día en el bar, ella te las quitó – mirando a Darien – así te verías obligado a aceptar que ella te dejara en tu apartamento

 **Darien:** Y ahí tú nos tomarías las fotos

 **Rei:** Sí ¡Lo siento! No pensé que ella llegaría a tanto

 **Ryu:** ¿Saben dónde vive esa Setsuna?

 **Darien:** Se estaba quedando en un hotel, pero no sé cual

 **Rei:** El hotel Moonlight

 **Amy:** ¿En el hotel de papá?

 **Ryu:** Bien – llamando por celular – la sospechosa se llama Setsuna…

 **Darien:** meiou

 **Ryu:** Setsuna Meiou – continuando la llamada – se estaba hospedando en el hotel Moonlight, que los hombres que estén más cerca vayan para allá – dejando en espera la llamada – señorita – hablándole a Rei - no he de arrestarla, pero necesito que continúe colaborando con nosotros – saliendo un momento de la casa y continuando su llamada

 **Rei:** Sí – secándose las lágrimas

 **Serena:** Tú, tú – dándole una bofetada – cómo pudiste llegar a tanto

 **Darien:** ¡Serena! – cogiéndola de los brazos antes de que continuara golpeando a Rei

 **Serena:** Todo ha sido su culpa

 **Rei:** Ya dije que no sabía que ella llegaría a tanto – sobándose la mejilla – ella se enloqueció cuando le mostré el video tu ustedes casándose

 **Amy:** ¿Cómo es que tú tienes ese video? Estoy segura que ni Mina ni Lita te lo han enviado

 **Rei:** Pues…

 **Darien:** Habla Rei

 **Ryu:** Malas noticias – entrando a la sala – ella se fue el domingo en la mañana del hotel

 **Serena:** No puede ser – empezando a desesperarse

 **Ryu:** Rei, usted sabe qué tenía pensado hacer Setsuna

 **Rei:** Ella me dijo que se iría

 **Ryu:** ¿A dónde?

 **Rei:** No lo sé, sólo me dijo que no la volvería a ver

 **Darien:** ¡Ella vive en Estados Unidos! ¿Crees que se haya podido llevar a Darien?

 **Ryu:** Debemos bloquear cualquier posible salida – saliendo de la casa

 **Darien:** No puede ser…

 **Serena:** ¿Quién te dio ese video? – volviendo a la conversación anterior - ¿Quién más las ayudaba?

 **Rei:** Pues… no, no puedo…

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede Rei? ¿A qué tienes miedo?

 **Rei:** Yo he hecho cosas malas – volviendo a llorar – si les digo quién fue, sabrán de algo más que hice… y ella… no sé qué me haría si supiera que la delaté

 **Amy:** Dínoslo de una vez, entiende que esa persona puede saber algo sobre el bebé

 **Rei:** No lo creo…

 **Serena:** ¿Quién es?

 **Rei:** Esmeralda Waldorf

 **Serena:** ¡Qué!... Esmeralda – cayendo al sofá sin fuerzas – ella era mi amiga… cómo

 **Rei:** No sé cómo ella sabía de la relación que Setsuna y Darien habían tenido, pero ella me pasó el contacto de Setsuna

 **Amy:** Fueron ustedes dos las que empapelaron la escuela con esas mentiras sobre Serena ¿no es así?

 **Rei:** Ella me dio los papeles y yo fui temprano a la escuela a esparcidos… lo lamento, en verdad estoy arrepentida, en ese momento tenía mucha rabia, pero les juro que nunca pensé que esto llegaría a estos extremos

 **Serena:** Ella era mi amiga, jamás hice nada para perjudicarla, yo hasta me alejé de Diamante porque sabía que a ella podía molestarle mi amistad con él…

 **Rei:** Diamante estaba enamorado de ti, y se lo dijo muchas veces, pero ella insistía en estar con él… ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva, yo me parezco a ella, amando a alguien que no me corresponde – mirando a Darien

 **Darien:** Te equivocas… eso no es amor, eso es obsesión, eso es enfermizo – molesto con ella

 **Rei:** No… yo le creí a tu madre, ella me dijo mil veces que yo me casaría contigo, que ella no aceptaría ninguna nuera que no fuera yo, decía que me quería, que siempre podía contar conmigo, por eso yo siempre la ayudaba y hasta mentía por ella

 **Amy:** ¿Qué dices?

 **Rei:** Siempre que alguien preguntaba donde había estado, yo decía que habíamos salido juntas, le prestaba dinero, hasta llegué robarle a mi madre para poder darle dinero que necesitaba – comenzando a llorar – yo hacía todo lo que ella quería

 **Amy:** Rei – sintiendo un poco de lástima por ella

 **Darien:** Mi madre se aprovechó de ti - con vergüenza de cómo su madre se había comportado con ella – todo por el juego

 **Rei:** Yo le creía – tapándose la cara con las manos – yo creía que tú y yo nos casaríamos algún día… cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos yo creía que te perdería, pero tu madre me decía que había hablado contigo y que al regresar pedirías mi mano… me decía que yo era ya casi su hija y yo como una idiota le creía y le seguía dando dinero… pero cuando volviste ni siquiera me saludabas, no hubo pedida de mano… para ti yo no existía… le reclamé a tu madre y me dijo que era por mi culpa, que no era suficientemente atrayente, que debería arreglarme más, una vez incluso me dijo que ella hacía lo posible porque te fijarás en mi nuevamente, pero que era difícil, cómo podías fijarte en mí, si tenías a Serena a tu lado, que no era su culpa que yo no fuese bonita - llorando

 **Amy:** Rei – intentando consolarla – mi madre estaba enferma y aún lo está… lo que hizo fue muy injusto

 **Darien:** Sé que no puedo remediar lo que mi madre te hizo, pero he de pagarte todo lo que le diste

 **Serena:** Esto es demasiado – poniéndose de pie – ahora resulta que debemos tenerle lástima, a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo – caminando hacia la puerta

 **Darien:** ¿A dónde vas?

 **Serena:** Voy a salir, quiero poner mis pensamientos en orden – saliendo de la casa

 **Darien:** Ya regreso – siguiendo a Serena – amor – abrazándola por la espalda – entiende…

 **Serena:** Entender qué ¿pobre Rei? – sarcásticamente - me humilló en frente de toda la escuela, nos puso una trampa para que termináramos, dejó a nuestra hija abandonada en un parque y ahora ¿debo sentir lástima? – con mucha rabia en las palabras

 **Darien:** No estuvo bien lo que hizo, pero mi madre también actuó mal y debo remediarlo, pero con ello de ninguna manera quiero justificar las acciones de ella

 **Serena:** Por mí que ella, Esmeralda y Setsuna se mueran – soltándose de Darien – ahora déjame… Artemis – llamando a su chofer que estaba limpiando el auto – vamos, necesito salir de acá

 **Darien:** Voy contigo

 **Serena:** No te he invitado, además no te olvides que tienes una invitada en casa – subiéndose al auto

 **Darien:** ¿Estás celosa? – impidiendo que cierre la puerta – este no es momento para eso, además ¿crees que podría interesarme en ella después de todo lo que hizo?

 **Serena:** No quiero hablar de eso – consiguiendo cerrar la puerta

 **Darien:** ¿a dónde vas? – viendo abrirse la ventanilla del auto

 **Serena:** Voy a ver a Esmeralda… vamos Artemis – arrancando el auto y dejando a Darien sólo en la entrada de la casa

 **Darien:** ¿Esmeralda? ¡Serena! ¡Serena!

…

A la salida de la preparatoria Campbell

 **Serena:** Hasta que por fin sales – parándose frente a la peliverde

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Serena:** Devuelveme a mi hijo

 **Esmeralda:** No digas tonterías, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – intentando avanzar, pero siendo impedida por Serena

 **Diamante:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? – acercándose a las dos mujeres que comenzaban a alzar la voz entre ellas

 **Esmeralda:** Esta loca que cree que tengo a su hijo

 **Serena:** Sé que tú lo tienes o sabes dónde está

 **Diamante:** Serena cálmate, lo que dices es muy serio

 **Esmeralda:** Te puedo demandar por esto

 **Serena:** ¿Así? Déjate de ridiculeces y dime donde están Setsuna y mi bebé

 **Esmeralda:** ¿Qué? – nerviosa por lo dicho por Serena

 **Diamante:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Serena:** No te hagas la tonta, yo sé que tú trajiste a Setsuna, tú le pagaste el hotel donde se hospedaba

 **Esmeralda:** Eso no tiene nada que ver con tus hijos, estás delirando

 **Serena:** Ayer Setsuna le entregó Rini a Rei – viendo la cara de desespero de Esmeralda – la policía está tras ella, pero yo quise acelerar las cosas viniendo por ti – saltándole encima y jalándole de los cabellos – ¡entrégame a mi hijo!

Ambas mujeres cayeron al piso y comenzaron a pelear, mientras el resto de alumnos formaba un circula alrededor de ellas

 **Diamante:** ¡Deténganse! – intentando separarlas - ¡Vamos! ¡Deténganse!

 **Darien:** Por dios – acabando de llegar y viendo a su esposa jalándole los cabellos a Esmeralda -Serena – cogiéndola desde la espalda e separándola de Esmeralda, mientras Diamante hacia lo mismo - ¿enloqueciste?

 **Serena:** ¡Suéltame Darien!

 **Esmeralda:** ¡Diamante suéltame! Le voy demostrarle quien soy

 **Serena:** ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! – luchando para soltarse de Darien

 **Esmeralda:** ¡Loca! ¡Loca! – aún sujetada por Diamante – Sí, yo traje a Setsuna, yo le pagué el hotel, pero no sé nada sobre tus hijos

 **Ryu:** Señorita Esmeralda Waldorf – habiendo llegado por el aviso de Darien – debo llevarla a la comisaría, usted está detenida

 **Esmeralda:** ¡Qué!

…

Ya en la comisaría

 **Esmeralda:** Ya le dije todo

 **Ryu:** Voy a darle una idea de la situación en la que se encuentra, usted pagó el pasaje y estadía a la secuestradora Setsuna, usted bien podría estar escondiéndola, encubriéndola

 **Esmeralda:** Ya le dije todo, si no me cree es su problema, no pienso decir nada más sin que mi abogado esté presente

 **Ryu:** Está en su derecho, pero usted continuará detenida

 **Esmeralda:** No puede hacerme esto ¡Yo soy Esmeralda Waldorf! – comenzando a llorar – yo… soy Esmeralda Waldorf

 **Ryu:** Colabore con nosotros

 **Esmeralda:** ¡Ya le dije todo!... Yo la traje porque estaba muy molesta con Serena, Diamante me había mencionado de la relación que había tenido Darien y Setsuna… entonces pensé en traerla, le pagué el pasaje y la estadía en el hotel, nunca hablé con ella, fue siempre con Rei que se comunicaba… yo no sé lo que ellas puedan haber planeado, se lo juró

 **Ryu:** Con que Rei – siendo interrumpido por el abogado de Esmeralda que acababa de entrar a la oficina

 **Soichiro:** Señorita Waldorf no diga nada más, conseguí que la liberaran – entregándole los documentos que respaldaban lo dicho

 **Ryu:** Siempre es bueno poder pagar por un buen abogado – en tono sarcástico – me sorprende la rapidez con que consiguen las cosas

 **Soichiro:** En vez de atormentar a mi clienta, deberían concentrarse en buscar a esa tal Setsuna

 **Ryu:** La atraparemos y a todos los envolvidos

…

En una mansión a orillas del mar durante la noche

 **Setsuna:** ¿qué me tranquilice? ¡qué me tranquilice! - hablando por teléfono – todo el mundo me está buscando, ya vi mis fotos en los noticieros… ¿qué pasó con Rei? No se suponía que después de dejarle a alguno de los niños tú llamarías a la policía para denunciarla... no debiste cambiar el plan, aunque ella la hubiese dejado tirada en la carretera debiste denunciarla anónimamente, así ella perdería toda credibilidad, ahora todo el mundo cree en lo que dice y me andan buscado… ¡Mierda! esa estúpida arruinó todo… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... entendí, no claro… ¡es perfecto!... – ya más tranquila - no voy a hacer nada con el niño hasta que suelten a Esmeralda, si alguien debe ser culpado mejor ella que yo – riéndose - ¿la llave? Está conmigo ¿por qué?... entiendo… se la daré a tu chofer… pero ¿él es de confianza? Si él me reconoce… sí, me disfrazaré

Tras terminar la llamada Setsuna se dispuso a subir las grandes escaleras de la mansión hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos del segundo piso, sobre la cama estaba el pequeño bebé

 **Setsuna:** Eres idéntico a tu padre – echándose a su lado – menos mal que no sacaste nada de la bruja de tu madre – riéndose – lástima que no fuiste mío… si lo fueras no dejaría que nadie te separase de mi…. Pero ahora primero lo primero – levantándose y cogiendo varios pomos de agua oxigenada y tintes que tenía sobre la cómoda – hora de un cambio de look - cogiendo unas tijeras y caminando hacia el baño

…

Días después

 **Amy:** eso es lo que supe – conversando con su hermano en la sala de la mansión Tsukino

 **Darien:** No lo puedo creer, ella lo negó tan convincentemente

 **Amy:** Lo sé, yo también llegué a creerle, pero hay algo más aparte de tus llaves, en su departamento encontraron un paquete de pañales, creen que en algún momento los bebés pudieron estar ahí

 **Darien:** Serena, no va a soportar esta noticia,

 **Serena:** ¿Qué noticia? – entrando a la sala

 **Darien:** Amor – acercándose a ella – en el departamento de Esmeralda encontraron pañales y mis llaves, yo creo que nadie consiga sacarla de la cárcel

 **Serena:** ¿Y Darien?

 **Darien:** Tranquila, pronto va a tener que decir donde está él y Setsuna

 **Amy:** ¿Cómo está Rini? – queriendo cambiar la conversación

 **Serena:** Está muy bien, ahora Sammy y Hotaru están con ella

 **Darien:** Esos dos últimamente andan todo el tiempo juntos ¿Debo preocuparme?

 **Serena:** Pues claro que no, estás hablando de mi hermano

 **Darien:** Tienes razón… pero iré a ver a mi princesita – dejándolas sola

 **Amy:** Es super celoso con Hotaru

 **Serena:** Lo sé, pero estoy yo para defender a Sammy, pero no creo que pueda ser muy eficaz defendiendo a Mercurius

 **Amy:** ¿Mercurius?... ¿Darien lo sabe?

 **Serena:** No, pero sospecha algo

 **Amy:** Debo contarle, pero es extraño, es como si le fuera a contar a mi padre, tú sabes que él fue más un padre para mí que un hermano

 **Serena:** Habla con él… y si se opone siempre le puedes recordar que su esposa tiene tu misma edad – riendo junto a su cuñada…. – Amy – casi murmurando

 **Amy:** No me asustes – sabía que le iría a pedir un favor

 **Serena:** Por favor – casi rogándole

 **Amy:** ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

 **Serena:** Sube con Darien y quédate conversando con él

 **Amy:** ¿Qué piensas hacer?

 **Serena:** Voy a ver a Esmeralda

 **Amy:** ¿Por qué no le dices a Darien?

 **Serena:** Él no me dejaría

 **Amy:** Dónde quedó la confianza entre ustedes… me preocupan, en verdad estoy preocupada por su matrimonio, ustedes deberían estar más unidos que nunca y no ocultándose cosas y

 **Serena:** ¿Me vas a ayudar? – interrumpiéndola

 **Amy:** Yo – suspirando – subiré y le diré que saliste, así que si quieres salir sin verlo tienes los minutos en que demore en llegar al cuarto de Rini

 **Serena:** Ya veo… adiós – dándole la espalda y saliendo de la casa

…

Minutos después

 **Serena:** Casi llego a creerte – hablando a través de una luna y por un teléfono a Esmeralda

 **Esmeralda:** Ya te dije que yo no fui – vestida con un uniforme naranja – no sé cómo apareció esa llave y pañales en mi departamento - comenzando a llorar – cómo creen que sería capaz de dejar evidencia en mi casa, me quieren incriminar… me conoces, sabes que no fui yo

 **Serena:** Por favor, te conozco y sé muy bien que no tienes escrúpulos

 **Esmeralda:** Mientras se enfocan en mí, tú hijo está en manos de quién sabe quién

 **Serena:** Deja de negarlo, mira dónde estás, ríndete y devuelve a mi hijo, dime dónde está Setsuna

 **Esmeralda:** Yo soy inocente

 **Serena:** Te vas a pudrir en la casa, me oíste y yo me encargaré de eso – saliendo de la sala de entrevista

 **Diamante:** Serena

 **Serena:** Diamante

 **Diamante:** ¿Viniste a ver a Esmeralda? ¿Te volviste loca? Esto no te hace bien, deja esto para la policía

 **Serena:** Es que… ¿supiste lo que encontraron en su departamento?

 **Diamante:** Lo sé, por eso vine, pensé que lograría que se sincerara conmigo… pero no voy a entrar te voy a acompañar a tu casa

 **Serena:** Voy a llamar a un taxi

 **Diamante:** Ni lo pienses – saliendo junto a ella

 **Darien:** Serena – viéndola salir junto a Diamante – estaba preocupado – sintiendo celos

 **Diamante:** No tienes por qué estarlo, ya estaba por llevarla a casa – queriendo molestarlo – preciosa – hablando con Serena – no estés saliendo de taxi, si no tienes quien te lleve a algún lugar, el que sea, tu sabes que puedes llamarme

 **Darien:** Ella me tiene a mí para eso

 **Diamante:** No parece que lo estés haciendo

 **Serena:** ¡Basta!... Diamante gracias… Darien vamos a casa


	18. Diamante

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 18: Diamante**

…

Darien: Tú y Diamante se han encontrado mucho últimamente ¿no? – recogiendo un poco de ropa de su departamento para llevarla a la casa de los padres de Serena

Serena: Sólo un poco – revisando uno de los cajones de la cómoda, quería preguntarle el porqué de la pregunta, pero ella sabía la respuesta – él se está preocupando mucho por nosotros y Dariencito

Darien: ¿Hay algo por lo que deba preocuparme? – quedándose inmóvil esperando la respuesta de Serena

Serena: ¿Qué estás insinuando? – volteándose a encararlo

Darien: Tú me entendiste

Serena: Te voy a responder con tus mismas palabras… ¿Estás celoso?... este no es momento para eso

Darien: Debo asumir que te estás vengando

Serena: No, no lo estoy haciendo, Diamante se ha mostrado muy amable con nosotros, preocupado por nuestra situación, incluso ha ido innumerables veces a conversar con Esmeralda para convencerla a hablar

Darien: Él lo hace porque aún está interesado en ti

Serena: Y eso qué, si está dispuesto a ayudarme, es mucho más de lo que tú haces

Darien: ¿Qué yo hago?

Serena: Dime qué has hecho para ayudar a encontrar a nuestro hijo

Darien: Le he dicho todo lo necesario a la policía y mi familia está pagando un investigador privado, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con Esmeralda e interrumpir el trabajo de ellos? ¿Realmente crees que Esmeralda te va a decir algo que no le ha dicho a ellos? No seas ingenua

Serena: ¿Ingenua? Sólo soy una madre desconsolada y desesperada, en cambio tú… hasta parece que no te importara – explotó sin medir sus palabras

Darien: Que no me importa – dolido – se nota que no me conoces, cómo puedes creer eso… pero ya que nos estamos sincerando… dime todo lo que estás pensando

Serena: de qué hablas

Darien: Crees que no me doy cuenta que has cambiado conmigo… me culpas de esta situación ¿verdad?

Serena: No digas tonterías

Darien: ¡Respóndeme! – parándose frente a ella

Serena: ¡Sí!... si hubieras cambiado la cerradura al percibir que perdiste tus llaves, si no te hubieras a encontrar con esa mujer, sí…sí… – comenzando a llorar

Darien: Dímelo… qué más… este silencio nos está matando

Serena: Si… si no te hubieras enterado de los niños, si no nos hubiéramos reencontrado

Darien: ¿Te arrepientes?

Serena: Yo… - quedándose en silencio e intentado secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de correr

Darien: Tu silencio lo dice todo – dejándose se caer sobre la cama al lado de la maleta donde estaba colocando la ropa – si en verdad piensas eso, no sé ni por qué estoy guardando mis ropas… qué sentido tiene que estemos juntos si te arrepientes de eso

Serena: yo… lo siento – saliendo de la habitación y del departamento

Darien: ¡Demonios! – empujando con rabia la maleta la cama y dejando caer sus ropas al piso

….

En la mansión de playa

Setsuna: Cuánto tiempo más me voy a quedar aquí – hablando por teléfono – estoy harta, me siento prisionera… no, no, no… escucha bien si esto sigue así dejo al niño acá y me voy ¿quién crees que soy yo? – escuchando al niño llorar – ese mocoso no para de llorar… claro tú estás libre y yo acá encerrada – ignorando el llanto del pequeño y mirándose al espejo, ahora lucía un cabello rojizo de corte chanel a la altura de la quijada – voy a salir… quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, iré a pasear por la playa… crees que soy tonta, sé que el juicio de Esmeralda va a demorar, sus abogados van a hacer de todo para liberarla y yo no pienso podrirme acá mientras sucede todo eso – a punto de colgar - ¿hablas en serio? ¿vas a enviar a alguien?... Sí, sí, yo dejo las llaves en la entrada para que esa persona pueda entrar… aprovecharé para ir al cine y hacer algunas compras… ¿cómo? ¿por qué quieres que junte todo?... ¿nos vamos de acá?... estás exagerando nadie me va a reconocer, no es necesario que vayamos a otro lugar… está bien… tendré todo guardado para cuando llegue esa persona… pero y yo…. ¿me va a esperar para que nos vayamos?... estupendo

….

En la noche

Ikuko: ¿Puedo pasar? – abriendo levemente la puerta del cuarto de su hija y viéndola echada sobre su cama

Serena: Mamá – secándose las lágrimas

Ikuko: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Darien no ha vuelto a casa? – sentándose en el borde de la cama y acariciando tiernamente las piernas de su hija

Serena: Creo que mi matrimonio se acabó – volviendo a llorar

Ikuko: ¿Qué pasó? – no pensaba que pudiera ser tan serio el problema entre su hija y yerno

Serena: Le dije cosas que no debía – resbalándole nuevamente las lágrimas

Ikuko: Pues anda y pídele perdón

Serena: Pero…

Ikuko: No sé qué tan serio sea, pero si hiciste algo mal el primer paso para remediarlo es disculpándote

Serena: No sé por qué le dije todo eso – sollozando

Ikuko: Vamos – levantándose de la cama – levántate, arréglate y anda a buscarlo, le diré a Artemis que tenga listo el auto

…

Serena: Hola – atendiendo su celular desde el asiento trasero del auto - ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Dónde te veo?... llego en 5 minutos – terminando la llamada – Artemis – dirigiéndose a su chofer – cambio de planes, vamos al parque número 10

Artemis: ¿El señor Chiba la espera allá?

Serena: No, veré a Darien después

Al llegar le pide a Artemis que la espere y se adentra al parque

Serena: Ya llegué – atendiendo el celular - ¿Dónde estás?... Si sé, esa tienda está a una cuadra de acá, pero ¿por qué no vienes tú?... qué tonterías dices, no te va a pasar nada por interactuar con gente pobre… ya estoy yendo para allá… ya vi tu auto – atravesando la calle rápidamente y guardando el celular – Hola – golpeando la luna negra del auto y escuchando cómo era destrabada

Diamante: Llegaste rápido – viéndola entrar

Serena: Estaba cerca… dime ¿Qué te dijo Esmeralda?

Diamante: Me dijo dónde encontrar a Setsuna

Serena: ¿Hablas en serio? Tenemos que avisarle a la policía

Diamante: Sí, pero primero tienes que acompañarme a otro lugar

Serena: Diamante esto es muy serio, no podemos esperar – intentando abrir la puerta que fue rápidamente trabada por Diamante - ¿Qué demonios haces?

Diamante: Lo siento – acercándose a e ella y obligándola a inhalar cloroformo, hasta que se quedó dormida – preciosa, no puedes viajar así – acomodándola en el asiento y colocándole el cinturón de seguridad

…

Una hora después

Ikuko: Darien – entrando a la comisaría – no lo puedo creer

Darien: Ni yo, cada vez estamos más cerca de recuperar a Darien

Amy: Lamentablemente estaba sin el niño

Darien: Pero ha de decirnos donde está, es mejor para ella

Ikuko: ¿Y Serena? Pensé que estaría contigo

Darien: La estuve llamando, pero no me responde, imaginé que era por… - refiriéndose a su pelea

Ikuko: Ella salió de casa para ir a visitarte, no tendría por qué no responderte – poniéndose nerviosa

Kenji: Tranquila – cogiendo su celular – voy a llamar a Artemis – llamando a su chofer - ¿Cómo dices? ¿Y aún no regresa al auto?

Ikuko: ¿A dónde ha ido? Kenji dime algo

Kenji: shh – callándo a su esposa – entiendo, ve y búscala, dile que Setsuna fue encontrada y que venga a la comisaría – terminando la llamada

Ikuko: ¿Qué pasó?

Kenji: A mitad del camino Serena recibió una llamada y le pidió que la lleve a un parque y le dijo que la espere que tenía que ver a alguien y luego irían a tu departamento – mirando a Darien

Darien: ¿A qué hora fue eso?

Ikuko: Hace como una hora ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Darien: ¿Sabe qué parque?

Kenji: Número 10

Darien: Iré a buscarla

Ikuko: Yo voy contigo

Amy: Yo también

Darien: Kenji, por favor llámeme si descubren algo

Kenji: Claro

…

Serena: ¿Dónde estoy? – vendada y amarrada a los barrotes de una cómoda cama

Diamante: Finalmente despertaste

Serena: ¿Diamante? ¡Suéltame! – lastimándose las muñecas y piernas con las ataduras al intentar soltarse - ¡Suéltame!

Diamante: No preciosa, no hagas eso

Serena: ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Diamante: Cállate que vas a asustar al pequeño

Serena: ¿Qué? – sintiendo sus pasos acercarse y siendo desvendada

Diamante: no asustes al pequeño, pórtate bien y él estará bien – manteniendo al pequeño Darien en su lado

Serena: ¿Tú? ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Diamante: ¿Por qué?... esta era la única manera de llamar tu atención… yo no te hice nada, pero tú no hiciste nada más que ignorarme, llegaste a Japón y no me buscaste… eso fue muy cruel… eso no se hace – empezando a levantar la voz – no se ignora a los amigos… especialmente – acariciándole las piernas – a los amigos como nosotros

Serena: ¡No me toques! – asustando a Darien y haciéndolo llorar

Diamante: te dije que no grites – poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación con el pequeño

Serena: ¡No te lo lleves! – comenzando a llorar de desesperación

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que Diamante volvió a entrar a la habitación

Serena: ¿Dónde está Darien?

Diamante: Qué nombre horrible

Serena: ¿Dónde está?

Diamante: Está durmiendo – sonriéndole – estamos solos ahora

Serena: ¿Qué quieres?

Diamante: Tú sabes lo que quiero

Serena: No lo sé – cortándosele la voz del miedo

Diamante: Qué le viste a ese Darien ¿Ah? – sin obtener respuesta – Yo iba siempre, todos los veranos a visitarte, esperando que un día finalmente te acostaras conmigo, pero no, tú no querías y al final resulta que te embarazaste de ese médico de quinta… de ese idiota

Serena: Tú y yo éramos amigos

Diamante: Los besos que nos dábamos no eran de amigos

Serena: Era un juego, tú lo sabías, siempre nos dijimos que no era nada serio

Diamante: ¿Y cuando te embarazaste fue algo serio?… claro que no, fue algo de un día, algo como lo que yo quería… y cuando viniste, no me aceptase, te dije que quería algo serio contigo, podíamos ser novios si eso querías, pero me rechazaste ¡me rechazaste! Pero aceptaste a Andrew… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí con eso?

Serena: Tú tenías a Esmeralda… por dios Esmeralda, tú la incriminaste

Diamante: Esa tonta… estuvo años atrás de mí, debería sentirse feliz de que haya aceptado ser su novio por un tiempo, pero no era como tú… no tiene tus piernas – pasando su lengua por uno de sus muslos

Serena: ¡No! – con mucho miedo de lo que Diamante le pensaba hacer

Diamante: ¿te acostaste con Andrew?

Serena: ¿Qué?

Diamante: ¿te revolcaste con Andrew?

Serena: Yo – qué debía decir si le decía que sí él se molestaría, pero ¿acaso perdería el interés por ella?

Diamante: ¿No vas a responder? – cogiéndola de la quijada y aplastándole las mejillas

Serena: Basta... me lastimas

Diamante: Tú también me lastimaste – alejándose de ella y caminando hacia la puerta – duerme… y quizás venga en la noche a visitarte – empezando a reír y saliendo

….

En la comisaría

Darien: Ella desapareció, alguien la llamó y desapareció – totalmente alterado

Ryu: Vamos a abrir otra investigación para el desaparecimiento de Serena

Darien: Deben tener alguna relación

Ryu: Pero no estamos seguros de eso y la principal sospechosa del secuestro de tu hijo está acá, así que no pudo hacerlo

Darien: Quizás antes de que la capturen

Ryu: No coinciden las horas

Darien: Necesito hablar con Setsuna, déjame hablar con ella

Ryu: Está bien… quizás sea una buena idea y te diga dónde está el pequeño

…

Setsuna: Darien – entrando a una pequeña sala donde la esperaba Darien – nos estarán escuchando – viendo el espejo en la pared – ya dije todo lo que tenía por decir, yo no he hecho nada

Darien: ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? – queriendo distraerla y evitar que piense en el espejo

Setsuna: no quería que me reconocieran – sentándose frente a él – no quieras jugar conmigo, no voy a decir nada, yo no sé nada

Darien: Lo imaginé… pero no entiendo algo, por qué no quieres hablar, tú no has hecho esto sola ¿verdad? – viendo la duda en la mirada de Setsuna – por qué vas a pagar por la culpa de otros

Setsuna: No sé de que hablas

Darien: Set – como le decían – no te hagas esto, sabes la condena que te pueden dar por secuestro

Setsuna: No me pueden condenar si yo soy inocente

Darien: Mi hermosa Set – recordándole las frase de amor que antes le daba – no quiero ni pensar lo que te sucederá en la prisión… tú eres tan frágil – mirándola tiernamente a los ojos – ellos te van a culpar de todo, mira Esmeralda a pesar de todo el dinero que tiene sigue presa, imagínate lo que suceder contigo que no tienes todas las influencias que tiene ella – viendo el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Setsuna – si al menos dijeras que hubo alguien que te obligó a esto, alguien que maquinó todo… si dijeras quién tiene al niño

Setsuna: El niño… él pudo haber sido nuestro ¿no lo crees?

Darien: Así es… pudo haber sido de ambos, él es un encanto de niño ¿no? – queriendo que ella dijese que había estado con el pequeño

Setsuna: Lo es… tiene tus ojos… y hasta tu expresión seria

Darien: Sí me lo han dicho… ¿se ha portado bien?

Setsuna: Es un ángel… a veces lloraba mucho pero se tranquilizaba cuando escuchaba el romper de las olas

Darien: No sabía eso… lo has estado cuidando bien

Setsuna: Claro que sí… tú sabes que te amo

Darien: Lo sé... cuando todo esto termine podrías formar una familia juntos

Setsuna: Yo te daré otro hijo

Darien: Él podrá jugar con Dariencito

Setsuna: Siempre y cuando Diamante no le haga daño

Darien: ¿Diamante? – asombrado por la revelación

Setsuna: No, no – tapándose la boca

Darien: Ya empezaste a hablar, dime qué sabes… ya te has incriminado

Setsuna: Pensé que en verdad me amabas – comenzando a llorar

Darien: Dime dónde está mi hijo… si en verdad me amas como dices, ayúdame a recuperar a mi hijo

Setsuna: lo siento… pero no lo sé… antes de salir Diamante me pidió que guardara todas las cosas del niño, me dijo que cuando regresara a la casa uno de sus sirvientes me estaría esperando para que nos mudemos de casa, según él su casa de la playa ya no era segura

Darien: ¿En su casa? ¿Estuvieron en la casa de Diamante todo ese tiempo? Y él diciendo que nos ayudaría, él le decía a Serena que le sacaría la información a Esmeralda, él… ¡él debe haber secuestrado a Serena!

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y disculpen la demora, pero el trabajo me tiene completamente absorbida!

Pero no se preocupen ya falta poco para terminar el fic

Besos a todos.


	19. No me dejes

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.-

 **Capítulo 19: No me dejes**

…

 **Diamante:** Hola mi amor – sentándose en la cama junto a Serena - ¿Me extrañaste? – acariciando suavemente sus piernas

 **Serena:** ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – no le diría su nombre, no quería alterarlo

 **Diamante:** Él está bien… no te preocupes – empezando a desabotonar la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta

 **Serena:** Por favor no lo hagas – empezando a brotarle las lágrimas al saber lo que podría venir

 **Diamante:** Que piel tan hermosa tienes – terminando de abrir la blusa y dejando al descubierto sus senos los cuales estaban sujetados por un brasier de encaje rosa – vaya que senos – pasando la yema de sus dedos por ellos

 **Serena:** ¡Basta! ¡Para!

 **Diamante:** ¡Cállate! – golpeándola en el rostro – ya me tienes harto – abriendo el cajón de la mesa de noche junto a la cama y sacando unas tijeras

 **Serena:** No… Diamante, no me hagas esto - sollozando

 **Diamante:** Serena, no tienes ni idea de cómo me excitas – comenzando a cortar los shorts que ella llevaba puesto y pasando su mano por encima de las bragas de encaje – no te preocupes yo sé que te va a gustar

 **Serena:** ¡Maldito enfermo! – siendo callada por un puñete que le terminó partiendo el labio

 **Diamante:** A mí no me hablas así – continuando los golpes - ¡entendiste? ¡entendiste?

 **Serena:** Sí… - apenas susurrando y provocando que él se detuviera

 **Diamante:** Tonta, mira lo que provocas que te haga – viendo como a sangre salía del labio de la rubia – volveré más tarde por ti y más vale que estés más tranquila – viéndola llorar y saliendo de la habitación

 **Serena:** Darien – sollozando sola en la habitación - ayúdame

La policía ya había hablado con la familia Black en busca de alguna información que pudiera ayudarlos a descubrir su paradero, pero parecía que ellos no sabían nada, pero al saber de la orden de captura contra Diamante dejaron de colaborar con la policía y llamaron a sus abogados para que se encarguen de todo.

 **Andrew:** No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a verlos – sentado en el asiendo de copiloto de su madre, la cual maneja apurada para llegar a su destino – sabes bien de lo que está siendo acusado Diamante

 **Alice:** Somos Black, debemos estar unidos

 **Andrew:** Te recuerdo que yo soy Furuhata

 **Alice:** También eres un Black – entrando a una gran mansión – y como tal debes estar con la familia en este momento y recuerda, estas prohibido de hablar cualquier cosa con la policía, los abogados de la familia se encargan de eso

 **Andrew:** Prohibido – repitiendo entre dientes la palabra dicha por su madre y viéndola estacionar el auto – si él no ha hecho nada, no tenemos por qué negarnos a ayudar a encontrar al verdadero culpable

 **Alice:** No seas necio, lo mejor para la familia es dejar que nuestros abogados se encarguen de esto, y deja de querer darme la contra, ahora no es momento para tus berrinches

 **Andrew:** ¿Berrinches? Te recuerdo que Serena es una gran amiga, incluso tú decías que te agradaba mucho, no te duele lo que debe estar sufriendo con el secuestro de su hijo

 **Alice:** Eso fue antes de saber que tenía esos dos hijos… y además casarse tan rápidamente con ese tal Chiba, ella era tu novia, cómo pudo hacer eso

 **Andrew:** Olvídate de eso, sí a mí no me afecta a ti tampoco debería hacerlo – no podía decirle que todo había sido mentira

 **Alice:** ¿Olvidarme? Claro que no, pero ahora no es momento para eso… vamos, debemos estar junto con mi hermano – bajando del auto junto con Andrew

Al entrar a la mansión algunos familiares y amigos próximos estaban reunidos en la sala, entre las conversaciones se podía oír cómo algunos creían que la acusación contra Diamante era un completo absurdo.

 **Alice:** ¿Rose y Ronald dónde están? – le preguntó a una prima de ella por su hermano y cuñada

 **Marian:** Están arriba, no deben tardar en bajar

 **Andrew:** Yo voy a buscarlos – subiendo al segundo piso, sus tíos se encontraban en su habitación conversando en susurros

 **Rose:** ¿Estás seguro? – haciendo que Andrew escuchara afuera de la habitación

 **Ronald:** Ya te lo dije, él está en la cabaña, debemos en lo posible distraer a la policía

 **Rose:** Pobre mi hijo, tener que huir por culpa de esa tal Setsuna, cómo le pueden creer que mi hijo, un Black, sería capaz de tramar el secuestro de un bebé y de Serena

 **Andrew:** ¿Serena? – susurró para sí, evitando que lo vieran

Tras esta noticia bajó rápidamente las escaleras y sacó las llaves del bolso de su madre

 **Alice:** ¿Qué piensas que haces? ¿A dónde crees que vas?

 **Andrew:** No tengo nada que hacer acá – saliendo de la mansión

Andrew salió rápidamente de la mansión, antes de que alguien se pudiera dar cuenta que él había escuchado la conversación de sus tíos, él no quería creer que Diamante sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero si era inocente no tendría por qué ocultarse y huir. Al llegar a la estación entró corriendo hasta ver a lo lejos a Darien y al agente Ryu.

 **Andrew:** ¡Yo sé dónde está Diamante!

 **Ryu:** ¿Dónde?

 **Andrew:** En la cabaña de mi madre a las afueras de la ciudad

 **Darien:** ¿De tu madre?

 **Andrew:** Eso no importa – viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo – debemos ir tras él antes de que mis tíos se percaten que descubrí dónde está y le avisen

En la cabaña…

 **Diamante:** ¿Me esperabas? – entrando a la habitación

 **Serena:** Diamante… por favor – en tono suplicante – déjame ir… no diré nada lo prometo

 **Diamante:** Preciosa - acariciándole el rostro golpeado – relájate – empezando a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, quedando sólo con su bóxer negro

 **Serena:** No – comenzando a llorar – no

 **Diamante:** Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras – posicionándose sobre ella y besándole los senos – no me pienso detener – siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular – pero qué demonios – levantándose – ya regreso – yendo a la otra habitación donde lo había dejado

 **Serena:** tengo que hacer algo – haciendo fuerza para soltarse del amarre, pero le era imposible, sólo conseguía lastimarse los brazos y piernas hasta hacerlos sangrar

 **Diamante:** Tienes mucha suerte – entrando nuevamente a la habitación – tu exnovio descubrió donde estamos – refiriéndose a Andrew - tenemos que irnos

 **Serena:** ¿Qué?

 **Diamante:** Te voy a soltar por un momento, pero si intentas escapar o hacer algo… él que lo va a pagar es tu hijo ¿entendiste?

 **Serena:** Sí – bastante asustada

 **Diamante:** Buena niña – soltándola de sus amarras – ahora párate y date vuelta – siendo obedecido por ella y amarrándole las muñecas atrás de la espalda – vamos camina – empujándola hacia afuera de la habitación

Serena podía ver finalmente dónde se encontraba, el largo pasadizo por donde caminaba tenía varias puertas, todas cerradas, en alguno de esos cuartos debía estar su hijo, pero no podía saber en cual, al terminar el pasadizo llegó a una amplia sala, la cual atravesó en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Diamante abrió la puerta y un viento frío recorrió el casi desnudo cuerpo de Serena, él la jaló del brazo hasta llegar al auto, y abrió la maletera.

 **Diamante:** Lo siento – viendo la cara de asustada de Serena – pero con esa cara toda lastimada no te puedo llevar en el asiento de adelante… entra – empujándola hacia dentro de la maletera y encerrándola ahí, para luego entrar el auto y arrancar

 **Serena:** ¡No! – gritaba desesperada desde la maletera, siendo oída por Diamante - ¡Mi hijo! ¡No lo puedes dejar abandonado en esa casa! ¡Diamante! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Diamante! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! – callándose cuando el auto se detuvo

 **Diamante:** ¡Olvídate de ese hijo! – abriendo la maletera – dentro de poco te haré otro – poniéndole un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca y nariz, y apretando con fuerza para obligarla a respirarlo y hacerla dormir, Serena luchaba contra él, pero al final su cuerpo no reaccionaba más – finalmente – viéndola inmóvil en la maletera – ahora sí podemos seguir nuestro camino – riéndose de la rubia y cerrando la maletera dejándole el pañuelo con cloroformo en el rostro

Minutos después la policía junto a Andrew y Darien llegaron a la cabaña, desde fuera se podía oír el llanto del bebé. Los policías creyendo que Diamante aún estaba dentro se organizaron para entrar, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que él ni Serena estaban ahí. Darien entró a buscar a su hijo, el cual estaba en los brazos de una oficial, cuando iba cogerlo, escuchó lo que Ryu decía a los otros oficiales

 **Ryu:** Ella debió estar encerrada en este cuarto, debemos verificar si esas son sus ropas

Darien fue corriendo hasta la habitación de dónde venían las voces, al entrar sintió que el mundo le caía encima, había sogas en la cabecera y pies de la cama, además de unos shorts cortados en el piso, pero lo que lo destruyó fue ver la sangre impregnada en las sábanas, debía ser la sangre de ella, de su Serena, qué tipo de torturas estaría sufriendo su princesa.

 **Andrew:** Darien – sintiendo lástima por su amigo y por Serena – vamos a encontrarlos – poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo – no te puedes rendir ahora

 **Ryu:** Mis oficiales me dicen que hay marcas de llantas frescas afuera de la casa, al parecer se está adentrando en el bosque

 **Andrew:** Ya sé… estoy seguro de adonde la está llevando… a Diamante le gustaba ir a una pequeña casa abandonada dentro del bosque, siempre fue su escondite…

 **Ryu:** ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

 **Andrew:** Creo que sí

 **Ryu:** Vamos

 **Andrew:** Sí – siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, al ver quien lo llamaba prefirió ignorarlo

 **Darien:** ¿Quién es? – corriendo junto con Andrew y Ryu hacia la patrulla

 **Andrew:** Mi mamá… debe querer saber si he venido a hablar con la policía

 **Ryu:** Usted tomó la mejor decisión

 **Andrew:** Lo sé

 **Darien:** Sí deciden tomar represalias contra ti, mi familia ha de protegerte

 **Andrew:** No te preocupes, no me van a hacer nada… tan solo pueden desheredarme y eso ya lo iban a hacer… tú sabes, por lo de Lita

La pequeña casa en medio del bosque estaba apenas iluminada en una de las habitaciones, los oficiales se posicionaron alrededor de ella esperando la señal de Ryu para poder ingresar, Darien completamente angustiado permanecía alejado de la escena junto a Andrew, tenía el corazón en la boca por saber cómo se encontraba Serena. Sin que se diera cuenta en que momento Ryu dio la señal de ingreso, vio como los policías entraron a la casa, pudo escuchar varios gritos, las voces parecían mezclarse, pero tras algunos segundos pudo identificar la voz de Diamante, estaba seguro que era él, pero no escuchaba a su princesa. Minutos después vio cómo un Diamante esposado era retirado de la casa, él corrió en su dirección, quería verlo de cerca, quería saber que le había hecho a Serena, pero no pudo decir nada, las palabras de Diamante habían sido como una daga en su corazón

 **Diamante:** Yo jamás pierdo, si no es mía, jamás volverá a ser tuya – riéndose

El policía lo llevaba hacia alguna de las patrullas que se encontraban alejadas de la casa, debido a lo agreste del lugar. Darien no parecía reaccionar ante lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que vio correr a unos paramédicos hacia dentro de la casa, en ese instante sus piernas volvieron a reaccionar y se dirigió hacia dentro de la pequeña casa. Dentro de ella, pudo ver a Serena, no supo si estaba desnuda o no, uno de los oficiales le había puesto su casaca encima para protegerla, uno de los paramédico la estaba revisando, pero parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba con nada

 **Paramédico 1:** Sus latidos están muy debilitados, debemos llevarla inmediatamente al hospital, corre riesgo de sufrir daño cerebral

 **Paramédico 2:** Cloroformo – cogiendo el pañuelo de Diamante – si no hacemos algo su corazón puede detenerse en cualquier momento

.

.

.

En las noticias no se hablaba nada además de la captura de Diamante, y fue esa noticia que vieron Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino al entrar en la sala de espera del hospital. Ambos continuaron su camino hasta llegar al cuarto donde era mantenida Serena. Al abrir la puerta la escena provocó que amargas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, Serena estaba entubada e inconsciente sobre la cama, mientras Darien lloraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

 **Ikuko:** Mi pequeña – viendo a su hija en aquel estado

 **Kenji:** Si los Black no hubieran ocultado a su hijo, talvez… - no pudo continuar, la voz la tenía entrecortada

 **Darien:** Los médicos dicen que no ha sufrido muerte encefálica, así que existe la posibilidad de que despierte

 **Ikuko:** ¿Cuánto va a demorar en despertar? – preguntaba desesperada - ¿Por qué no hacen nada para despertarla? ¡Kenji has algo! - siendo abrazada por Kenji

 **Kenji:** No podemos hacer nada… sólo esperar y ver si su cuerpo aún tiene fuerzas para continuar luchando

 **Ikuko:** Eso quiere decir que podría no… ¡no! ¡no! - llorando sobre el pecho de su esposo

 **Kenji:** Darien, ya volvemos… voy a darle un tranquilizante a Ikuko

 **Darien:** Sí – quedándose solo con su esposa – Mi amor… no me dejes… por favor… sé que soy un egoísta, pero no quiero continuar esta vida sin ti… te necesito, nuestros hijos te necesitan – escuchando sonar la alarma del monitor cardiaco – Serena ¡no! – viendo entrar a los médicos y enfermeras rápidamente - ¡Serena no me dejes! ¡Serena! – siendo retirado de la habitación - ¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes! ¡Serena!... no me dejes – cayendo al piso – no me dejes

* * *

Ya estoy casi acabando esta historia!

Gracias por el apoyo de aquellos que la siguen... esta vez me demore mucho menos en actualizar... y la buena noticia es que ya estoy casi acabando de escribir el capítulo final, espero subirlo en lo máximo 3 días.

Besos a todos!


	20. Final

**Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía**

.-.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .

 **Capítulo 20: Final**

…

En el antiguo departamento de Darien la luz de la mañana iluminaba la mesa con el desayuno ya servido, el aroma del café caliente inundaba todo el comedor

 **Andrew:** Me tienes mal acostumbrado – sentándose a la mesa y comiendo el primer pedazo de pastel de chocolate – creo que me quieres engordar porque hoy ingresan los nuevos internos

 **Lita:** E internas – sentándose a la mesa junto a Andrew

 **Andrew:** Sabes que jamás podría ver a otra mujer que no seas tú

 **Lita:** Más te vale – riéndose junto a su esposo

 **Andrew:** Por cierto – cambiando el tema – ayer conversé con Darien

 **Lita:** ¿Y? – intrigada por la respuesta que este les hubiese dado

 **Andrew:** Aceptó – viendo la alegría en el rostro de Lita – nos va a vender el departamento

 **Lita:** ¡Eso es genial!

 **Andrew:** Finalmente será nuestro – terminando de beber rápidamente su café – debo irme se me hace tarde – levantándose de la mesa y cogiendo su maletín

 **Lita:** ¡Dale las gracias de mi parte a Darien! – viéndolo salir

Jóvenes entusiasmados y algo asustados se reunían fuera de los cambiadores del hospital a la espera de conocer al residente que les fuese asignado

 **Sakura:** ¡Oh my god! – decía una joven interna de cabellos negros - Yurika – codeando a su amiga – ¿viste a los doctores que están conversando allá? – señalando con su mirada – están buenísimos

 **Yurika:** Es verdad – observando a dos doctores uno de cabello negro y otro rubio – ojalá nos toque trabajar con ellos, mira, vienen hacia acá

 **Kenta:** Dejen de decir tonterías y concéntrense en hacer un buen trabajo

 **Amy:** Buenos días – saludando al grupo que le había asignado en el cual se encontraban las dos jóvenes amigas

 **Sakura:** Buenos días – seguida por sus compañeros

 **Amy:** Yo soy Amy Chiba y seré su supervisora

 **Andrew:** Amy – llegando al grupo dirigido por la joven peliazul – por fin vas a poder vengarte de lo que te hicieron pasar como interna – bromeando con ella – voy a estar vigilándote para que te aproveches de estos pobres jóvenes inocentes

 **Amy:** Andrew, fueron tú y Darien los que se aprovecharon de mí – reprochándolo

 **Andrew:** No fue para tanto – riéndose – tengan cuidado con ella – dirigiéndose a los internos

 **Darien:** No la desautorices frente a sus internos – habiendo escuchado las últimas palabras dichas por su amigo

 **Andrew:** Está bien – riéndose – te tengo en la mira Amy, no importa que seas la hermana menor del director – esto último fue para que los internos lo oyeran y supieran que tenían que respetar a Amy, él sabía lo buena y condescendiente que podía ser, así que era mejor que imponer respeto desde un comienzo

 **Darien:** Buenos días a todos – hablándole a todos los internos – mi nombre es Darien Chiba y como director del hospital les doy la bienvenida…

 **Sakura:** Escuchaste – hablándole a su amiga e ignorando las palabras de Darien – Andrew y Darien… estupendos partidos… tú con Andrew y yo con Darien

 **Amy:** Estupendos partidos – incomodada por los comentarios de la joven – sus esposas son muy afortunadas – provocando risas de los otros compañeros de las jóvenes – pero sin lugar a dudas los más afortunados son ellos por haberse casado con Lita y Serena – avergonzando a Sakura y Yurika

El día había sido largo para los nuevos internos, algunos de los cuales se encontraban descansando en los asientos de la sala de espera

 **Sakura:** estoy muerta, me la he pasado todo el día llevando y trayendo historiales, creo que a Amy no le gustó lo que dije

 **Kenta:** Debes tener más cuidado, nunca se sabe quién puede oírte

 **Yurika:** Yo me la he pasado tomando muestras… ¿Y tú Kenta?

 **Kenta:** No me ha ido mal, pero tengo varios informes por rellenar

 **Serena:** El primer día siempre es difícil – habiendo escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes que estaban sentados a su lado – piensen que los están probando

 **Kenta:** Sí – viendo a la hermosa rubia sentada al lado de Sakura vestida en un corto vestido blanco de mangas tres cuartos y pantimedias y zapatos negros, la cartera de cuero era negra, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la maleta deportiva que llevaba – es cuestión de acostumbrarnos a este nuevo ritmo

 **Serena:** Bien dicho

 **Andrew:** ¡Serena! – acercándose a la rubia – no sabía que tenías fisioterapia hoy – sentándose al lado de ella

 **Serena:** Aún tengo problemas con el movimiento de esta mano – enseñándole la mano izquierda – es tan frustrante

 **Andrew:** Qué sólo tengas esa secuela después de haber estado en coma es algo increíble, tu recuperación ha sido extraordinaria pequeña

 **Serena:** Darien también me lo ha dicho

 **Andrew:** Vas a recuperarte, sólo debes seguir esforzándote como hasta ahora

 **Serena:** Así lo haré

 **Andrew:** Y dime… por qué no eres como el resto de humanos que viene en ropa deportiva a hacer fisioterapia en lugar de traer tu ropa en una maleta – señalándole la maleta deportiva

 **Serena:** Tengo una imagen que cuidar… si alguna vez has escuchado a mi padre sabrás que uno no debe dar una imagen de debilidad, además – susurrando – hoy es un día muy especial – haciendo reír a su amigo

 **Andrew:** Por eso traes loco a mi amigo – llamando la atención de los jóvenes sentados al lado – y ahí viene él – viendo acercarse a Darien

 **Darien:** Discúlpame por hacerte esperar

 **Andrew:** Te disculpo, pero que no vuelva a pasar – burlándose de su amigo

 **Darien:** ¿No tienes pacientes que atender? No es bueno que el director te vea holgazaneando – provocando al rubio y provocando sonrisas en los internos que escuchaban toda la conversación

 **Andrew:** Sí lo sé, pero por encima del director está la hija del dueño del hospital – generando asombro en los internos y provocando la risa de Serena

 **Darien:** Pero que no se te olvide que el director es el esposo de la hija del dueño del hospital – cogiendo la maleta de Serena y dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

 **Andrew:** He perdido… pero debo ganar algunos puntos por ser el mejor amigo del esposo de la hija del dueño del hospital

 **Serena:** Y por ser el padrino el padrino de sus nietos

 **Andrew:** ¡Es verdad!

 **Darien:** Traidora… no lo ayudes – cogiéndola de la cintura – ya debemos irnos, si no, no voy a conseguir regresar a tiempo, tengo una reunión en la tarde

 **Andrew:** ¿Vas a regresar? ¿No te vas a tomar el resto del día libre?

 **Darien:** Claro que voy a regresar

 **Andrew:** Ni en tu cumpleaños descansas… es por eso que yo nunca voy a llegar a ser director

 **Darien:** Nos vemos – saliendo del hospital acompañado de su esposa

 **Yurika:** ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños del director? – sin disimular que había escuchado la conversación

 **Andrew:** Así es – sonriéndole – y eso me ha hecho recordar una cosa – haciendo una llamada por el celular – Amor… él ya salió junto a Serena… ¿Dónde estás?... pensé que cocinarías en casa y luego llevarías todo para allá… sí, es mejor, no creo que hoy vaya a la casa de sus suegros… sí no te preocupes, no he dicho nada... eres la mejor… nos vemos en la noche – colgando y marchándose a su oficina

 **Sakura:** Qué envidia – suspirando

 **Kenta:** Depravada, no envidies al esposo de otra

 **Sakura:** No es eso… quiero un amor así ¿Acaso no viste cómo el director miraba a su esposa? Yo quiero a alguien que me mire así

 **Yurika:** O que me diga amor cuando le llame por teléfono

 **Sakura:** Me pregunto cómo habrá sido su boda… debe haber sido como un cuento de hadas – haciendo una búsqueda en su celular – miren esto – mostrando una foto del día de la boda de Darien y Serena – La unión sorpresiva de las familias Tsukino y Chiba – leía en voz alta – la boda fue realizada sorpresivamente en la que debía ser la fiesta de 18 años de Serena Tsukino, ahora Serena Chiba

 **Kenta:** Serena Chiba… ese nombre me parece conocido – buscando algo en internet

 **Yurika:** Es verdad

 **Kenta:** No puede ser – viendo una noticia en su celular

 **Yurika:** ¿Qué encontraste?

 **Kenta:** recuerdan que hace unos años sólo se hablaba de Diamante Black

 **Yurika:** Claro que sí, el secuestrador, que torturó casi hasta la muerte a una chica

 **Kenta:** La chica era Serena Chiba

 **Yurika:** Pobre, y nosotros acá envidiando su vida, sin saber las terribles cosas que debió pasar

 **Sakura:** ¿Y qué pasó con ese tipo?

 **Kenta:** Está preso, cadena perpetua – leyendo la noticia – y su cómplice, Setsuna, fue sentenciada a 50 años de prisión

 **Yurika:** Bien merecido… Serena parece alguien muy amable, pobre… debió ser terrible lo que le hicieron, además dijo que aún tenía secuelas – escuchando sonar su bipper – no puede ser – viendo que Amy la llamaba – deben haber más muestras para tomar – poniéndose de pie

 **Kenta:** Nadie dijo que sería fácil, hay un largo camino que recorrer si queremos ser como el director y el doctor Furuhata

 **Yurika:** Tienes razón, ellos han de ser mi modelo a seguir – yéndose rápidamente

El día terminó sin mayores dificultades, es más, dada la indiscreción de su rubio amigo, Darien recibió una tarjeta de felicitaciones por parte de los nuevos internos. Al salir del trabajo el pelinegro fue a casa de sus suegros para recoger a Serena y a los niños. ¡Sorpresa! gritaron sus amigos y familiares al verlo ingresar a la mansión.

 **Dariencito:** ¡Papá! – corrió el pequeño de cinco años - ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – abrazándose a su pierna

 **Rini:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! – yendo también a su encuentro

 **Serena:** Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios

 **Darien:** Vaya sorpresa, todas las personas que más quiero y aprecio reunidas

 **Serena:** Reunidas para celebrarte… Lita ha cocinado una cena espectacular

 **Andrew:** Es verdad… se ha esforzado mucho para que no desistan en invertir en su restaurante

 **Lita:** ¡Oye! – dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda – no lo he hecho por interés, ha sido con mucho cariño para un gran amigo

 **Darien:** me siento halagado

 **Dariencito:** Papá ¿podemos ir a jugar con el tío Mercurius?

 **Darien:** Claro que pueden – viendo a Mercurius al otro lado del salón junto a Amy

 **Rini:** ¡Vamos! – corriendo junto a su hermano

 **Lita:** Le han tomado mucho cariño a Mercurius

 **Serena:** Tendrías que haber visto lo felices que se pusieron cuando les dijimos que él y Amy se van a casar

 **Lita:** Me imagino

 **Andrew:** Aunque supongo que no se pusieron tan felices cómo cuando les dijimos que tendrían un primo – acariciando el vientre aún poco abultado de Lita

 **Darien:** Claro que no… están ansiosos por tener un primo con quien jugar

 **Serena:** Fue una pena cuando les dijimos que tendrían que esperar 6 meses… bueno ahora 5

 **Lita:** Pobrecitos – sonriéndole misteriosamente a Serena

 **Andrew:** ¿Qué sucede? – habiéndose percatado de un secreto entre las dos amigas

 **Lita:** Nada

 **Andrew:** Cuéntame

 **Lita:** No empieces – alejándose del grupo y huyendo de Andrew, pero siendo seguida por él

 **Darien:** ¿Qué fue todo eso?

 **Serena:** Cosas de Andrew – tomándole poca importancia – tengo un regalo para ti

 **Darien:** ¿Otro? – mirando el rolex que llevaba en el brazo y que su esposa le había dado en la mañana

 **Serena:** Sí otro – viendo entrar a Mina y a Asai a la fiesta – Vaya pensé que no vendrías – hablándole a la rubia

 **Mina:** Cómo crees, mandé a todos mis bailarines a casa, no podía faltar a esta fiesta por culpa de un ensayo… Darien – abrazando a su amigo – feliz cumpleaños, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho – callándose al ver a su amiga haciéndole señas por detrás de la espalda de Darien

 **Darien:** ¿Por qué te he hecho feliz?

 **Mina:** ¿Por qué?… - intentando encontrar una respuesta creíble - ¿por qué?... pues…porque gracias a tu fiesta voy a poder comer las delicias que hace Lita

 **Darien:** ¿Qué? – asombrado por la respuesta

 **Mina:** Asai – hablándole a su novio – vamos a saludar a los demás – llevándoselo de ahí

 **Darien:** A pesar de ser una cantante famosa sigue igual de loca – riéndose

 **Serena:** Las estrellas pueden darse el lujo de ser excéntricas, es parte de su encanto – riéndose junto a su esposo

 **Darien:** ¿Y mi regalo? – acercándose a su oído – si quieres podemos subir a tu antigua habitación para que me lo des

 **Serena:** ¡Darien! – sonrojándose

 **Sammy:** Ya la volviste a hacer sonrojar… debes controlar tus hormonas Chiba

 **Darien:** ¡Qué! – aún no podía acostumbrarse a la confianza que había adquirido su cuñado – El que debería controlarlas eres tú… te estoy observando Sammy, ni se te ocurra hacerle cosas extrañas a Hotaru

 **Hotaru:** ¿Cosas extrañas? – fingiendo inocencia y habiendo escuchado la conversación entre su hermano y su novio - ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Darien:** Hotaru, no te hagas

 **Hotaru:** Ahhhh ya sé… te refieres a lo que le hacías a Serena, cuando ella tenía mi edad – sonrojando a su hermano

 **Serena:** Hotaru detente, recuerda que es su cumpleaños

 **Hotaru:** Está bien, tregua por hoy – yendo con Sammy en búsqueda de sus sobrinos

 **Darien:** Esa niña – suspirando

 **Serena:** Ya no es una niña… te recuerdo que a la edad de ella, yo ya estaba casada contigo y habíamos hecho muchas cosas extrañas – riéndose de sus recuerdos

 **Darien:** Lo sé… - resignado ante la idea de lo que su hermanita pudiera estar haciendo con su cuñado

 **Serena:** No te preocupes… yo siempre hablo con ella de esas cosas

 **Darien:** Para… no quiero saber sobre eso – fingiendo sufrimiento

 **Serena:** Te amo – riéndose de él

 **Darien:** Y yo a ti – besándola apasionadamente, provocando que los invitados los ovacionen

 **Mina:** ¡Eso quiero decir que ya le diste la noticia! – sin poder dejar de sonreír por la felicidad

 **Darien:** ¿Qué noticia? – dejando a todos en silencio

 **Mina:** ¡Yo y mi bocota!

 **Asai:** Querida… debes dejar que Serena hable

 **Serena:** Bueno… no es precisamente como lo había planeado, pero tengo algo que decirte

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede amor?

 **Serena:** Pues te tengo otro regalo – haciéndole una señal a Luna, la cual le llevó una pequeña caja

 **Darien:** ¿Y esto? – cogiendo la caja

 **Serena:** Ábrela

 **Darien:** está bien – comenzando a abrirla ante la mirada atenta de todos los invitados – esto… - sacando un pequeño babero blanco y un chupón – ¿vamos a tener otro hijo?

 **Serena:** O hija – sonriéndole y escuchando los gritos de felicidad de los demás

 **Darien:** Gracias – dándole un beso – esta vez no he de perderme ni un instante de este embarazo

 **Serena:** Yo sé que no lo harás – siendo llevada por Darien hacia el jardín de la casa – discúlpennos, ya volveremos – disculpándose con los invitados

 **Mina:** ¡Tortolitos! – viéndolos salir y cerrar la puerta

 **Darien:** No puedo ser más feliz, simplemente no me imagino una vida más feliz que la tengo a tu lado – besándola - Sé que en el pasado te he fallado, pero me esforzaré para hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces

 **Serena:** No digas eso, yo no cambiaría nada de nuestra historia… es por todo lo que hemos pasado es que ahora somos tan felices

 **Darien:** Te amaré por siempre

 **Serena:** Y yo a ti… - quedándose en silencio

 **Darien:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Serena:** Es que…

 **Darien:** ¿Qué? - preocupado

 **Serena:** A veces tengo miedo que todo esto se acabe

 **Darien:** Jamás, me escuchas, he de luchar contra todo el mundo si es necesario para protegerte a ti y a nuestra creciente familia… nuestra historia de amor tiene un final feliz, tiene un "y fueron felices por siempre" – besándola apasionadamente

.

FIN

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero este fic haya sido de su agrado. Aún tengo otro fic sin terminar, pero me he quedado sin inspiración…. Mientras tanto he estado escribiendo otro inspirado en el Milenio de Plata, voy a esperar a tener unos 6 capítulos escritos para comenzar a subirlos y no demorarme tanto como con este.

Mil besos a todos! Aún sin conocerlos los tengo en mi corazón!


End file.
